The Lambs
by Aisling-Siobhan
Summary: FG/HP A society of werewolves has nothing to fear, except The Lambs, a collection of elemental werewolf-hunters. If that wasn’t enough to worry about Fenrir has to figure out how to kidnap the Lambs’ Heir, Harry – his mate. Full summary inside.
1. In The Beginning

I need a banner…

Going away for a week, so unless you keep your fingers crossed really tightly, THE ERLKING epilogue won't be up until I get back next Friday… I'm trying, honestly.

I need a banner…

"The Lambs"

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, et all are property of JK Rowling, and Bloomsbury, and Warner Bros and all those other nifty people that make it so we can read and watch the Potterverse whenever we feel like it.

**Banner: ** Banner by n/a as of.

**Summary: ** FG/HP A society of werewolves hasn't got a lot to be afraid of, expect perhaps The Lambs, a collection of elemental-magic-wielding werewolf hunters. If that wasn't important enough to worry about, the werewolf Alpha, Fenrir, has to figure out how to kidnap the Lambs' Heir, Harry. Harry just happens to be Fenrir's mate, who doesn't believe in the existence of werewolves, because his parents decided 'if he didn't know about it, it can't kidnap and mate with him'. AU non-magic.

**Warnings: ** Slash. FG/HP AU. Character Death. Violence. Language. Werewolf. Non-magic.

**Rating: **R/NC-17 SLASH!!

**A/N: **This is my first Fenrir fiction, unless you count Wolf Cubs, so I hope I'll do a good job. There are three main branches of society in my world. Humans, who are normal, run of the mill; Elemental Mages (Dark or Light) that have magic bred into them. Occasionally a Human will develop the power to control the elements (like a Muggleborn). Then there are the Werewolves, either born from a wolf, or turned by one. They could have been Human when they turned, or an Elemental. Veelas, Vampires, and such exist as well, but there aren't enough of them to be powerful. Just to clear that up.

_XXX_

**Words: **3,790

**Chapter 1**

**In The Beginning**

There are only three types of beings with any power in this world. The humans rule by numbers. There are more humans on this planet than any other creature. Then there are the Elementals. It was said, that many years ago, Elementals used to be Witches that they were able to wield wands and cast charms and spell, but it is not so today. Elementals are a bred race. If your mother is an Elemental you are sure to be, the same as if your father was an Elemental. However if an Elemental male and a human female were to procreate, the likely result is that any boy of the union would be human.

The Elementals are able to wield and focus the natural magic of the planet, the magic of the water and fire, air, earth and lightening, and rarely the power of darkness and moonlight. There were a few who could even channel all the elements at once, and convert that power into the power to heal. Healers were rare, and revered. While there are Veela, and Vampires, they are not plentiful so they have no real power behind their names. However, the Werewolves were once like them.

Many years ago, an Elemental named Tom Marvolo Riddle was born from a union between an Elemental female who died during the birthing process her human rapist. He was an Elemental, strong and powerful. He may ever have been stronger than the Royal Elemental. The Royals are the family who reign over all of the others. During Tom's lifetime, it was a man named Albus Dumbledore. Albus could have no children, so he adopted a young man named Alfred Potter. Alfred was the son of two Pureblooded Elementals who had died young. Alfred went on to become Dumbledore's successor.

Tom grew up quickly, like most bitter and cynical children did. And as he grew he came to realize how truly powerful he was. He gathered followers; his followers split the Elementals into groups of Light and Dark. The Dark followed Tom's ideals, while the Lights opposed him and paid him no mind. It wasn't until the Alpha Werewolf at that point got hold of Tom.

His followers searched for him, but when they found him, he was no longer the Tom Riddle they knew. Now, he was Lord Voldemort, and he was the Alpha of the largest Werewolf pack in the land. Many of his followers feared him now, and some turned back to the Light, but none of this deterred Voldemort. He blamed his father for his fate. If his father had not raped his mother, his mother would not have died and left him with Dumbledore. He would not have been turned into a creature. He did not take into account the slight fact that if his mother were not raped, he would not have existed. But, rage is never logical.

And so, Lord Voldemort went on a rampage, and he killed many and he was feared.

Until Albus Dumbledore rose against him, and sacrificing his own life for the greater good, Albus defeated that evil Werewolf, Lord Voldemort. No one chose to remember that Tom Riddle had been an Elemental long before Voldemort became a Werewolf.

Alfred Potter took the throne, and he had a son, who had a son, who had a son, and so forth. Until eventually James Potter was born. James had a son as well, but we'll get to that in a moment.

After the defeat of Voldemort, many of his followers were killed, but there were some, like Amantis Malfoy who claimed to have been forced to do what he did for fear that his young son would be bitten. It was too late for the Lestranges, for they had already been turned. Everyone knew that the Prince family were filled with spies, so no one questioned their involvement, but it was another matter for the Parkinson family. They were cursed, and banished for their involvement in the war. Any boy of their name would be cast out from the Elemental society and forced to live as a human, any girl, however, could be left in the care of another Elemental family. Such was the case with Pansy.

In the aftermath, Alfred set up The Lambs. He had smirked as he explained its purpose. The Lambs would rise up against the Wolves and defeat them; they would wipe them entirely out of existence and protect the humans. Humans were important, despite their weaknesses, for every few years or so a handful of humans discovered the power to control the elements and that provided fresh breeding genes for their society.

The Lambs still exist as James Potter descended the throne. With his wife, Lily by his side, they held their only son up to be crowned. Harry Potter was a miracle, but I'll get to that in one moment.

As mentioned before, if the mother was a human it is likely that any boy would be human also. This happened to Molly Prewitt, who was a human married to Elemental Arthur Weasley. They had seven children in total, though they only told people they had six. The first, second, fourth, fifth and seventh children had been magical, though only the seventh was female. The third and sixth children, Percy and Ron, were human though their parents were not ashamed of them. It was the second child, Charlie, who was an utter embarrassment to their name. One day, they had woken up to the sobbing and screaming of their second son, and when they had rushed to check on him, that night during the full moon, he was writhing and shaking in his bed, changing right in front of them. He became a Werewolf. He was immediately cast from their home.

Everyone lived inside of a large wall. The wall enclosed all of their homes, most of which were modest but some, like the Malfoys were rather large and excessive. On a small hill, at the very heart of their village, was the Royal Palace where the Potters lived with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. There were towns outside of the wall of course, but one had to travel through a forest filled with werewolves to get there. Most people drove, and as it was a dangerous journey, many people chose to wait a few days before returning.

Remus Lupin was the only werewolf allowed to live among them. He had been a friend of James' since they were four, and his parents had been found murdered just outside of the wall. They had all been human, and Remus was the only one to survive. His parents had travelled to the wall, because their son had developed Elemental powers. A werewolf had also bitten him, but Henry Potter tried to keep that hidden as long as possible. Instead, they told people Remus had been bitten when he was twelve, protecting James. It endeared people to him more.

Sirius had been born from human parents as well. All of the Black family were human, but they were rich and influential for humans. He had three female cousins. While Sirius became an Elemental, Bellatrix was bitten and turned by Rudolphus Lestrange who she then mated to. Narcissa bore a son for Lucius Malfoy, who fortunately was an Elemental as well, though she chose to live among humans. Andromeda married another human and had a daughter named Nymphandora. Draco had never met her, though his mother did come to visit on occasion.

James was also friends with Peter Pettigrew. His father had been a Werewolf, but fortunately his mother had been an Elemental, and he had escaped the wolf gene. Pansy Parkinson lived with Lucius and Draco Malfoy, under their care as per the conditions of the Parkinson curse. She was a good girl though, and Lucius was considering engaging her to Draco when they came of age. But that is a long time from now.

Lily Potter had once been an Evans, and while her parents were dead she still had a living human sister. Her sister's name was Petunia and Petunia hated anything to do with magic out of pure jealousy. Petunia married a man named Vernon and, one month ago, gave birth to a son, Dudley. None of them were magical.

Harry Potter was being introduced to the world. It was James' coronation, as Henry, his father, had recently passed away. Lily held their son tightly to her chest and prayed for a good result. This was the time when all first-born Heirs were tested. When their father ascended to head of their family, they must be magical.

An elderly man approached the stage, he climbed up the steps and stopped beside the throne in which Lily sat. He took Harry from his mother's arms and carried the year old babe to a table that was standing centre stage. He lay Harry down and pulled back the blanket that covered him.

Harry was naked underneath, and the elderly man checked each of Harry's hands and feet first. "No deformities," he called and Lily rolled her eyes. After a year with the child wouldn't it be obvious if Harry were missing fingers or toes?

The crowd cheered lightly, as Sirius and Remus whooped with joy as their godson was examined. The elderly man runs his fingers over the boys face and head, his own eyes sliding shut. With a nod he raised his hands to the sky and curled his fingers inwards. Clouds gathered above his head and the rain began to pour, but it fell only on the child. When the rain stopped, Harry was soaked to the bone, but he did not shiver. Instead Harry giggled lightly, and waved his arms above his head copying the older male. The clouds come back, but instead of rain, lightening flashes above their heads. Once bolt fell suddenly, and struck Harry dead on the forehead. The boy stopped moving, and the clouds dispersed.

"He is Elemental." The old man said softly. Lily ran forward, disregarding the rules of the ceremony and picked her child up. She shook him gently in her arms until he stirred. As an Elemental, their element had no power to harm them, but he had still been struck by lightening and she was his mother. She had a right to worry. Harry wailed as he opened his eyes and Lily ran her fingers over the cut on his forehead. She closed her eyes, willing the power of the earth to flow up through her feet and into her fingers. With a smile, she opened her eyes in time to watch the skin knit itself up, closing the wound and leaving only a lightening bolt shaped scar. She lay him back down on the table.

Harry continued to wail. As he cried thunder rumbled and the light began to fade. Out of nowhere the moon appeared, bright and full and it blotted out the sun. Those who were gathered to watch the ceremony screamed as rain began to pelt them, followed by hailstones. It was pitch black and while they ran around screaming, the elderly man only laughed. "Oh, he is powerful," he cried to the full moon, "he will do great things."

The darkness began to seep away as the full moon began to set, allowing the sun to continue to shine. Those who had been screaming stopped and looked up in shock at their future ruler. They all laughed and smiled and thanked the gods that this boy was on their side and not the Werewolves.

The elderly man frowned when Harry rolled onto his stomach. The boy kicked his legs and flung his arms forward, trying to raise his body up. Finally, he was on his hands and knees and he began to crawl, but the old man's hands on Harry's narrow hips didn't allow the year-old-boy to get far.

"No," he whispered. Lily and James were at his side in a heartbeat.

"Aberforth," they said quietly together. "What is the matter?" James added.

Everyone surged forward, needing to know what was the matter with their Heir. They all held their breath, Sirius and Remus were as worried as the boy's parents were. Harry was their future, he needed to have magic and he needed to be healthy because Lily was unable to have more children. If Harry could not ascend the throne, James would have to remarry, or Draco Malfoy would have to be Heir. The Malfoy family had been a member of The Lambs since the day it was set up.

Lucius squeezed his wife's hand, while it was an honour to be in charge of them all, neither particularly wanted their son to be pitted against Fenrir Greyback. He was the Alpha now, and he was almost more vicious than Lord Voldemort had been. He was their only child as well, and Narcissa could have no other. Lucius and Narcissa were not in love, nor did they live together. But she was beautiful and Lucius had fallen for her at a human party he attended a few years ago. They had met, and they had continued to meet and attend to each other's needs. Until Narcissa had informed him of her pregnancy, and Lucius had informed her that he would be taking the boy. Since Draco turned out to be magical, and Narcissa was not, she had agreed. She had attended the gathering, because she knew what Harry's failure would mean for Draco.

Aberforth ran his fingers over the marking. On the back of Harry's neck, hidden until Harry had rolled over was a birthmark. But it was unlike any other birthmark he had seen. He had only heard about these types. They were mate marks. Only those destined to mate with a creature had them, and it seemed Harry was one of those.

It was not so much that Harry had a destined mate, but more, who or what that mate was. For on the back of Harry's neck there was a full moon, it was a milky white, paler than Harry's own skin, and in the centre of the moon there was a cream letter 'F'. It was almost impossible to see, and if Harry's parents had been the one to notice it they would have brushed it off as an ordinary round birthmark. But Aberforth noticed the 'F' and he knew it was his duty to inform them what it meant.

He leant in close to the elder Potters and whispered, "He is the destined mate of a Werewolf who name begins with 'F'." The word 'werewolf' was he end of the sentence as far as James was concerned.

He threw himself from the stage, straight at Remus. "You bastard!" He screamed and punched Remus in the face. Sirius tried to pry his king off of their friend, but James kicked out and him and continued to howl at Remus, all the while smashing his head off the floor. "I'll kill you, you traitor! You fucking bastard how dare you?" He stood, and fisted his hand into Remus' hair.

James pulled Remus through the crowd by his hair and to the nearest door in the wall. He opened the door and threw Remus out. "How dare you. I know you had something to do with it. You're the only Werewolf here, and somehow Harry ends up mated to a Werewolf." He screamed, face red. Remus flinched back from his friend, utterly devastated by James' attack. His face was swollen and his lips and nose were bleeding. "Well, you can tell Werewolf 'F' that he won't be coming anywhere near my son!" And James slammed the door on his one time friend. Sirius was behind him, a hand fell to James' shoulder and the black haired king threw himself to the ground and cried.

Upon the stage still, Lily had taken Harry into her arms and was crying softly against his neck. Aberforth frowned sadly. He had nothing particular against Werewolves. Were it not for those like Voldemort and Greyback, they would have been just like humans in most people's opinions. But not everyone could live peacefully side-by-side.

"Harry is the crown Prince," Aberforth called and a few people muttered in protest. "A mating is no reason to de-crown the Prince. He may never meet the Werewolf." The old man tried to reason.

"He won't." James said softly as he came to stand beside his wife. "He will never be told of The Lambs, nor will he learn of Werewolves. When he is 21, and past the age of mating, he will learn the truth. In the meantime, he will be prepared to succeed the throne from every other matter of consideration. But no Werewolves!" Everyone gave a small bow as James finished speaking. He grabbed Harry off of Lily and wrapped the giggling boy back into his blanket. "It's for your own good, kiddo." He whispered.

There was only a limited time period for a creature to bond to their mate. If the mate were beyond the age of 21 their magic would be too mature to accept the creature's magic attempting to meld with it. It would reject the connecting magic that results from a bonding of body and soul, and it would therefore reject the creature. If they could keep Harry safe till he was 21 then everything would be ok. After all, if Harry didn't know about Werewolves, he couldn't mate with one could he?

_XXX_

Outside the wall, a lone man stood hidden by the shadows. It was all he could do not to howl as the full moon came out and he was bathed with darkness and rain. He fought the change; it was not a true moon so he was not compelled to turn into his wolf form. He heard shouting and screaming come from within the wall, but he could not get inside, nor touch the wall. He had attempted to climb up over it, just to have a peak at his future mate but his hands had sizzled and burned when he even got close to the wall. He did not want to risk actually touching it.

The door beside him had opened and a figure was thrown forward, outside, beyond the wall. The man watched in silence, unseen even though the sun had come out once more.

"How dare you. I know you had something to do with it. You're the only Werewolf here, and somehow Harry ends up mated to a Werewolf." A man screamed. The person on the floor flinched back. His face was swollen and his lips and nose were bleeding. "Well, you can tell Werewolf 'F' that he won't be coming anywhere near my son!" The standing man continued to scream before he slammed the door.

He was hungry, he was very hungry, but as he stepped out of the darkness the man on the floor spoke, "Fenrir Greyback, what are you doing here?"

Fenrir growled, the man before him was a fellow wolf. He was not on the menu. Fenrir sniffed. "Lupin?" He asked, only partly sure. Remus had not been in wolf circles ever. Fenrir had only heard of him because he was the only wolf to ever live within the wall. Even those whose families were in there were thrown out if they were bitten. "What did you do?" Fenrir smirked, his eyes were fixed on the door though, begging it to open and let him try and see his mate.

"You'll never get him. James will never let you." Remus whispered. They listened, silently, as James announced his plan. It was fuzzy, the magic surrounding the wall attempting to stop intruders listening in, but Werewolves had brilliant hearing, and Remus was still keyed to the wards. He knew better than to return uninvited though. Remus heard everything; Fenrir only heard the part about keeping them apart until Harry was past mating age.

"He wouldn't dare." The Alpha growled. His hair was silver and it hung down to his shoulders, loose and untamed. He was tall and thin, with muscled arms and legs. He wore a pair of jeans cut off at the knees and stained with blood. Shirtless he narrowed his eyes at Remus' robes. "You'll never fit in dressed like that."

"What?" The amber-eyed man frowned in confusion.

Fenrir's silver eyes glittered in amusement. "I'm hardly going to leave the godfather of my mate out here to starve to death alone. You'll return to the pack with me, and when I have Harry, you can tell him how good I've been to you, and how he should mate with me."

"And why should I do that?" Remus stood, accepting the hand Fenrir held out to him.

He didn't seem as bad as everyone said he was. He seemed fairly kind enough, sure he was probably a murderous monster on the full moon, but most of them were. "Because he is mine, just as I am his." Fenrir smirked, "and he won't find anyone better than me inside of those walls." Remus snorted, they got the part about him being arrogant right though.

They left together, walking back into the forest that was right outside the right side of the wall. Remus looked back twice, hoping that the door was open and James was calling him back inside. But both times he looked, the door was closed and James was nowhere in sight.

Apparently he really had been left out in the cold. He was sad, he would never see Harry grow, and he was disappointed that James could be so quick to jump to conclusions, and his face hurt and he felt betrayed that Sirius had not spoken up in his defence. He was also very confused as to why Peter had smirked so widely as he had been dragged through the crowd. But as they approached the pack of werewolves, one of the many packs Remus had helped to hunt down and eliminate, those thoughts left his head. Now, he was terrified, because he had no idea how he was supposed to survive this.

"Bellatrix," A woman with long black hair, who looked a bit like Narcissa Malfoy, came forward. "This is my beta, Bellatrix Lestrange. You, Remus Lupin, are to be my other Beta. I trust you will not make me disappoint my mate?" Remus knew that was a threat against his life. So he nodded.

As Harry was tucked into his crib, three guards standing in various positions throughout the room, Remus lay down on the floor and curled up. Both of their lives would be forever changed, but both would survive it.

**XXX**

THE ERLKING will be complete very shortly, if all goes to plan! :)… Please check it out!

And review… thanks!


	2. Attempting To Meet

I have come to realize I should not have held a poll, and I should have just done SOUL SEEKER. I can't write Fenrir to save my life.

People just don't like my Fenrir…. I got 21 reviews for 1 chapter, but I still think most people dislike him. Maybe I should give up? Fenrir is throwing me off my game, and I'm being a rubbish writer. The last chapter was terrible. It was more grammar and spelling mistakes than actual fiction – I haven't done that badly since I was 13 and did my first fiction.

I hope this chapter is better than the first.

**Words: **4,592

**Chapter 2**

**Attempting to Meet**

October 1981.

For the next year, Fenrir spent most of his time stalking the village. Hogwarts, as the whole village was known as, was protected by its magical wall, but that didn't deter Fenrir from trying to catch glimpses of his mate. Every two or three months, Fenrir would attack anyone who dared leave the protection of the wall. He would drag them to the Forbidden Forest, and he would try to persuade them to bring Harry to him. If they refused, he would torture them, if they still refused he killed them.

The forest was to the right of the wall, and while there were other towns to the left of Hogwarts, the most prosperous and useful towns were beyond the forest. Fenrir vowed that people would not cross safely until his mate was within his reach.

Harry was fifteen months old when James Potter finally reached his limit. He had, irrationally, continued to refuse to allow Remus to rejoin them. He changed the subject whenever the werewolves name was mentioned, and he threw things at anyone who attempted to order him to let Remus come home. Peter Pettigrew was secretly very pleased by all of this. He might have been a Lamb, but he was a wolf in sheep's clothing.

He had known all about Harry's mating mark since the boy was born; he had been the only one to recognize it for what it was, out of those who had seen it. That didn't include Remus. He had been the one to hint that it could mean something more to James, who had believed it to be a perfectly normal birthmark. Each time they spoke of it, Peter's eyes would stray towards Remus. He didn't like Remus. Peter's father had been a Werewolf, and he had attacked and raped his mother who was an Elemental. When Peter had been born his mother had sent him away with a nanny, even after she had been reassured that her son was not a wolf. But he wanted to be.

He hated his mother. She was too weak to love him, to over come her fear of her attacker and love the innocent child she bore. And Peter hated her for it. He wanted to be a wolf, so he could be strong and fierce and worth something. If he gave a mate to the leader of the strongest wolf pack, surely one of them would turn him as repayment.

He hated Remus for being a werewolf, but being too much of a cowardly human to embrace the gift for what it was. It was something Peter would kill to possess.

Peter watched as James paced around his throne room. It was actually the greeting hall of their castle, named Godric's Hollow, but James thought it sounded better as the 'throne room'. He hoped James agreed to his plan. It would make everything so much simpler for him.

"Yes, Peter. You're right. We should send him away. Greyback can't keep killing our men. If Harry leaves," Lily scowled at him and hugged her son tighter. "Just for a little while Lily, just until Fenrir goes searching for him. Then he can come back."

"Just until he turns 21 you mean," she hissed mutinously back at him.

"Of course not." James frowned at her. "What about your sister? Would she take him?" Lily looked horrified.

"James! She's a horrible, magic hating woman who is married to a magic despising horrible man!" The red haired woman shrieked at her husband.

"We'll make it worth their while," he suggested as his fingers brushed over his pocket. His wallet bulged through the fabric.

Peter listened intently as they worked out the details. He had rather hoped the Dursley family live to the right of Hogwarts. They didn't, but that didn't deter him. He would find Fenrir and he would travel with the werewolf to the south of Hogwarts, to a town called Little Whinging, where the Dursleys lived at number 4, Privet Drive.

_XXX_

Five days later, Harry was bundled up in a thick blanket and cradled in his mother's arms. The woman's cheeks were tear stained, but she agreed that Harry's best interests should be at heart. James helped her into the black carriage. The four black horses whinnied slightly, and James followed his wife and son into the carriage. The driver cracked his whip, and the four fastest horses in Hogwarts sped out through the left door, and across the fields and hills towards Little Whinging.

Within the carriage, Lily and James rocked slightly back and forth as the wheels caught over bumps in the grass. Harry stayed snuggled in his mother's arms, and for the entire journey, Lily refused to speak to James.

When they arrived, two hours later, Lily didn't wait for James to help her out of the carriage. She jumped down, keeping Harry tight against her chest so she wouldn't drop him. She strode towards number 4 and knocked on the door, just as James stepped out of the carriage.

A tall, thin woman with mousy brown hair and a long neck answered the door. "What do you wa-?" She started to ask, before her eyes fell on Lily's face and they widened dramatically.

"May we come inside Petunia?" Lily's family were humans, ordinary non-elemental humans. James hoped it would be enough to protect and hide Harry from the werewolves.

Petunia swallowed heavily and stepped out of the way, far to afraid to actually argue with them. "Who is it, pet?" a voice called from the living room. Lily nodded to Vernon Dursley as she passed him to sit on a sofa.

"Hello," she smiled softly, before looking down at her son, who was now wide-awake. The Dursley's own child, Dudley, was asleep and the adults had been watching television.

Lily put Harry on the floor, and untangled him from the blankets. The boy gave a delighted shriek and started to toddle towards Vernon. "What do you think-? How dare you!" The man shouted, his moustache wiggling on his upper lip. Harry just giggled again, trying to reach up and pull at the moustache. "Now see here boy!"

"His name is Harry." James spoke for the first time. He moved out of the doorway and sat beside his wife. "We would like you to keep him here, with you, for a time. We would pay you of course, but you must promise to take care of him and keep him safe."

"Safe from what exactly?" Petunia asked. She was the shrewder of the two adult Dursleys, and she wanted to make sure they weren't in over their heads before Vernon jumped at the offer of money.

"A werewolf has chosen Harry as his mate. Harry needs to be kept away from the werewolves till he is 21." Lily said quietly. Half of her still hoped to wake up in the morning and realize this had all been a bad dream. "Guards are on their way. They'll inform us if anything happens to Harry, or your family. They'll help protect you all."

"You won't need it. Those animals will never find Harry here." James spat, a dark look forming on his face.

"You want us to keep the boy until he's 21?" Vernon roared, standing from his chair and knocking Harry over. The boy huffed slightly and shakily got back to his feet. Harry, like most princes, was spoilt. Not overly so, like Draco Malfoy, but enough for Harry to have learnt that he always wanted his own way. He balled his right fist up and punched Vernon behind his knee. The elder man gave a surprised cry and fell back onto the sofa as his leg gave out.

Lily looked appalled, while James personally thought Vernon deserved it. Harry was strong for his age, and everyone said it was because he was expected to mate with a werewolf, but James wouldn't hear any of that. He used to say it ran in the family. No one really wanted to argue with his or her king.

"Runs in the family." James told a shocked looking Petunia.

Apparently a little violence was all it took to win Vernon over. "Strong little tyke." He cooed, leaning forward to pick the boy up. Harry sat in his lap, looking pleased with himself." "Just like our Dudley, pet. Could be a boxer when he's older." The man thought out loud. Harry tugged on his moustache, and Vernon laughed even though it hurt a little. "Cheeky bugger, like our Dudley too." Petunia just nodded her head slowly, like she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"You only have to keep him until Fenrir realizes that Harry is no longer within Hogwarts. Then the werewolf will go away, and we can take Harry back." Lily said quietly. She rather hoped Fenrir left as soon as possible. She didn't want to live without her son for long. She'd miss so much of his life.

"Of course, we'd be happy to wouldn't we, pet?" Vernon seemed to be besotted with the boy. Petunia wondered if it would last once Dudley woke up and threw a tantrum? She shook her head, putting the thought out of her mind, and held her hand out for the handful of notes James offered to her.

"Take care of him." James said. He took Lily by the elbow and pulled her from the house. She cried and begged him to let her stay, to change his mind and bring Harry back with them. But he didn't listen, he couldn't. If he listened to her pleas he might have to grant them, and that wouldn't be in Harry's best interest. He helped Lily into the carriage, and sighed as she turned away from his arms and sobbed against the back of the seat instead. She cried for the entire two-hour journey back to Hogwarts.

_XXX_

January 1982.

Harry was eighteen months old that day, and the boy was shrieking with happiness as Petunia dressed him and Dudley and carried them out to the car. The Dursleys had grown rather fond of the boy, except when he was angry or crying. Petunia had decided, at first, that Harry was obviously not as important as Dudley. Dudley got more food, more toys, nicer clothes and longer nap times, two bedrooms while she left Harry in the cupboard under the stairs. Harry hadn't been too impressed with that.

He had cried for an hour straight, so Petunia moved him to Dudley's second bedroom so she wouldn't have to hear him. Because she couldn't hear him, she forgot to feed and change him, and Harry had cried more. At one point Petunia was convinced she had heard thunder and saw lightening. But she pushed that out of her mind, lightening storms did not happen in the middle of a heat wave. But then she remembered the strange scar on Harry's forehead, and she went upstairs to check on him.

The boy was hungry and had a dirty nappy, and there was practically a lake around the bottom of his cot. As he had cried, rain clouds had gathered over his head, and rain had fallen faster and faster. Some of his cries were gurgles, as Harry spat water out of his mouth. Lightening was indeed flashing, but only over Harry's head.

Petunia ran to the window and pulled down the blinds. She hoped no one had seen anything untoward.

She didn't know what to do. Vernon was at work, and Vernon was the one who liked Harry. Hesitantly, she picked the boy up. He was soaking wet and shivering. But the moment he was in her arms, the rain and lightening went away. Harry started to get hot, as if the boy was slowly catching fire. In seconds he was completely dry, but still hungry.

Petunia took him downstairs, changed and fed him, and moved him into his own bedroom permanently. From that day forward, she made sure to treat him the same as Dudley. When she did, Harry acted like Dudley – normal.

At the moment, they were all going to pick Vernon up from work, then to celebrate Harry turning a year and a half. He wasn't with them when he turned a year old, and he might not be with them when he turned two, so the Dursleys were happy enough to celebrate the unconventional age of 18-months-old.

_XXX_

December 1982.

Harry had been living with the Dursleys for a year and two months before Fenrir realized his mate wasn't coming back. He had roared and growled and beaten at the doors of Hogwarts, ignoring the pain it caused and the burns on his hands. Then he had run to find his pack.

In the middle of the Forbidden Forest, Bellatrix Lestrange looked up as she sensed Fenrir moving towards them. She smiled at him and flicked her hair behind her shoulders. She sauntered over to him, and attempted to rub against him. Fenrir just wasn't in the mood; with a growl, he shoved her to the ground.

"Remus!" He shouted, and the nervous looking werewolf who had been waiting with Bellatrix came forward. He tensed as Fenrir reached out to grab his shoulders. "Where would they hide my mate?"

Remus swallowed. As the old best friend of King James, he should have known. A part of him wanted to help his Alpha and turn his nose up at James, but there was a part of him that was afraid for Harry. Sure Fenrir didn't seem as bad as people made him out to be, but he was still cruel and merciless. Remus wasn't sure if he would be good for Harry, especially since the boy was so young.

"I don't know." He said eventually, lying. Fenrir backhanded him across the face. Lying on the ground, panting slightly, Remus looked up at his Alpha and chuckled lowly. "Ok, I have a good idea, but I'm not going to tell you."

Fenrir growled and pulled a silver knife from his pocket. The handle was made of brass, so it was safe to touch and Fenrir made sure his fingers never strayed near the silver blade. He pointed it between Remus' eyes. "Tell me where my mate is."

"And while I'm at it, I can tell him what you did to his godfather." Remus spat, looking calmly up at the other wolf. Fenrir threw the knife aside, another wolf barely dodging the deadly silver blade.

"Tell me!" He roared and threw himself at Remus. They rolled around on the floor for a while. Remus didn't fight back, he merely tried to push Fenrir away, but the silver haired wolf was growling and snarling and biting at Remus. "Tell me."

Bellatrix was besotted with the Alpha. She may have been turned and mated to Rudolphus Lestrange (who watched the scene quietly and with sympathy) but she really wanted to be with Fenrir. The man was gorgeous and powerful, strong, capable, agile, and a wild ride in the sack. She'd know, she had been there a handful of times.

Mostly, she kept him busy while he waited for his mate to be found. But ever since Fenrir had discovered Harry, he wasn't interested in Bellatrix, which was stupid really, since Harry wasn't old enough to mate anyway. Bella moved closer to the fighting wolves and placed her hand on the back of her Alphas neck. "Does it matter?" She said quietly. "The queen couldn't possibly stand to have the brat away from her till he's 21. He'll be back well before then."

"Don't," Fenrir snarled, turning his attention to Bellatrix. "Talk about my mate that way." His hand gripped her throat, and he knew he was bruising her but he didn't care. "He means more to me than you do. Remember that." Bella narrowed her eyes at him for a second, and then bowed her head submissively. Fenrir let her drop to the ground. "Tell me where he is," he asked Remus again.

The brown haired wolf sighed. "Little Whinging, south of Hogwarts, past the left side of the wall for two hours. It's the only place where no one would think to look for him." He sounded resigned and sad. Harry may have been seen fit by fate to spend his life with Fenrir, but that didn't mean Remus had to like it. His only relief was that, as the creature in the relationship, Fenrir would be driven by his instincts never to harm Harry.

"Then," Fenrir said with a smirk, "that's where we're going." He grabbed Remus by the collar of his robe and dragged the man to his feet. "Hurry up."

They headed to Fenrir's tent. Sitting inside was a ten-year-old red haired boy. He had only been there a year, but Fenrir had taken him in as a pageboy of sorts. "Charlie," he said to the second child of the Weasley family, "find me a light sword, and something for Remus. No doubt there will be guards."

"Of course there will be. James is determined to keep you away from Harry."

Fenrir didn't say anything back. Instead he nodded at Charlie, and the boy ran off to gather some weapons. Fenrir took the long, thin sword that Charlie held out and handed it to Remus. He grabbed another similar sword for himself, and then tucked a .22 colt revolver into the pocket of his jeans. "Are you ready?" His hair was tied back with a piece of string, but strands of the silver, shoulder length locks fell over his shoulder. Remus nodded.

Two howls pierced the air. Their faces mutated, their muzzles becoming longer and course fur sprouted over their cheeks and foreheads. Fenrir wiggled his nose, sniffing at the smaller creature, which whimpered. Fenrir gave another howl. He was still wearing his jeans. His hair had come free from the string that bound it, and it seemed to have fused to his back, silver fur covered his torso and back and his feet, which were bare, were arched and three sizes bigger, ending with rather sharp claws. His fingers nails were longer and sharper as well, and his fingers were narrower but his palms were bigger. He strapped the sword to his back, and watched as Remus did the same. The wolf men snarled softly as they left the tent. Where Fenrir was silver with black ears, Remus was all brown and shaggier.

Together their hands touched the ground, and using all four limbs they began running, first towards Hogwarts, and then past it. They ran the entire way to Little Whinging.

They changed back once they were on Privet Drive. "Five guards." Fenrir hissed under his breath, but Remus heard him.

"Harry isn't here." Remus said, sniffing discreetly. "He must be with the family."

As he spoke, a car pulled into the driveway. A large man with a bushy moustache got out of the drivers side and opened the door beside his own. He pulled out a large blond boy, who looked about three or so. The boy was grinning and talking animatedly. A thin woman, Remus immediately recognized her as Petunia, got out of the passenger side. She took a second child out of the back of the car. Harry was lovely, was Remus' first thought. Lily would be heartbroken to have missed the past year. Harry was taller, still whippet thin though, and his hair was slightly longer. Large green eyes looked up at the woman who was carrying him.

"Picnic?" He asked, referring to what Dudley was babbling on about.

"No dear, it's going to rain soon." They had come back early from the zoo because of the weather forecast predicted rain, and Harry wasn't pleased.

"No rain!" He said glaring at the sky.

"Vernon, he's doing that thing again." She whispered, covertly looking around to make sure her neighbours hadn't noticed.

The man had the key in the lock. He pulled it out, checked the handle to make sure the door was still locked and went back to the car. "Come on then pet." He put Dudley back in the baby chair, and jumped into the driver's side again.

"But it's going to rain," Petunia complained, fastening Harry up as well.

"Harry said it wouldn't, so it won't." They were quite used to the weather doing what Harry wanted it to. Sure it was a little weird sitting in the park in the rain, where the only place it wasn't raining was right over their heads, but it had become a part of the norm for the Dursley family. And anyway, most humans knew about Elementals; it wasn't hidden like it used to be a century ago, before Lord Voldemort.

Fenrir traded looks with Remus. While Fenrir wanted to take the child with him, Remus just wanted to see his godson again, but both agreed that meant they either waited around with the guards, or they followed the family to the park. They started running, looking completely human. The guards traded looks, all highly suspicious before one of them recognized Remus Lupin. They ran, as fast as they'd ever run. They'd been there for a year, which gave them the advantage of knowing all the shortcuts. They arrived at the park before the werewolves.

"Excuse us." One said as he picked Harry up. "Time to come home little prince."

"Feel free to visit." Another said and they all ran again.

When Fenrir and Remus arrived, Harry was nowhere in sight. The remaining three Dursleys looked bewildered and horrified. The second Harry had disappeared from sight, it started raining. "They took him!" Vernon cried, jumping to his feet in outrage. "Call the police!"

Fenrir moved closer to them, listening to them. "They are his guards. They must have felt it necessary." Harry had been with them for exactly a year, and he was now two years and five months old. They were glad they had gotten to share a birthday and a Christmas with their nephew.

"I'm going to miss the little tyke," Vernon said, dabbing at his eyes with his tie. Petunia patted him on the shoulder. Her eyes widened as she recognized Remus. She waved, a little hesitantly, and he waved back, and then followed Fenrir as they left the park.

"If we're quick enough, we can get to them before they reach Hogwarts." They changed again, becoming half human and half wolf. With a howl, they began to sprint.

The guards were only a mile from the walls of Hogwarts when Fenrir caught up to them. They had acquired a small carriage along the way. Three guards sat inside with Harry held between them, while one drove the horses on. The fifth lay upon the roof, armed with a bow and arrow. He fired at Fenrir, but it wasn't a fatal shot. Fenrir jumped, landing on the roof and had the man's throat snapped before the guard could react.

The fourth, the driver, stopped the carriage. The sudden halt of movement threw Fenrir from the roof. He landed with a cry, but was back on his feet in seconds. The fourth guard held Harry now. The other three were spread out around the stopped carriage, each of them holding a weapon towards the wolf man.

Remus had snuck up on the fourth guard. He had Harry in one hand, and was unlatching one of the horses with the other. He was about to mount the freed animal when Remus' arm wrapped around his neck. Using his free hand, he pulled Harry towards himself and, regretfully, snapped the other man's neck.

Fenrir had killed two of the last three guards. The third ran like the devil was chasing him, fleeing for his life, and not stopping to check if Harry was safe or not. Fortunately for him, he ran straight into Remus, and knocked the wolf over. His eyes widened as a child fell into his lap as he sprawled across the floor. The third guard looked around wildly, spotted the horse, grabbed Harry and flung them both on the animal. Remus jumped to his feet and started to run after Fenrir.

When he caught up, Fenrir was trying to beat down the left door to Hogwarts. The horse, the guard and Harry had made it inside. Fenrir's hands were burnt by the time Remus managed to pull him away. Defeated, they made their way around the outskirts of Hogwarts, towards the Forbidden Forest.

"There is always next year," Remus said attempting to cheer the angry Alpha up.

_XXX_

It had taken Peter a year to convince James to let him lead the next shopping expedition. Many of the food and produce needed to feed the people of Hogwarts was made inside of the walls, but some of it needed to be purchased from the towns beyond the forest. Every handful of months, depending on how well the stock lasted, a group would head out, led by one of the graduates from the Durmstrang Institute, where warriors where made. Peter hadn't gone to that school, he had never been much of a fighter so James didn't think it was a good idea. And then, the fact that he was James' friend made it a bad idea for James to risk his life. But Peter had finally succeeded in convincing the King to let him outside the wall.

Now, he could go to Fenrir and tell him where Harry was being hidden. Then, he thought with a happy grin, Fenrir would make him a werewolf.

He had mounted his horse, he was at the head of four other horsemen and cart driven by two others. They opened the door on the right side of the wall, just as the left door opened as well. A guard flew through, and Lily recognized the bundle held in the man's arms. "HARRY!" She cried, ignored Peter's expedition team, and ran towards her son. James followed her.

The left door was slammed shut. Pounding sounded from the other side. One of the watchmen climbed up the ladder beside the door and looked over the wall. "Fenrir Greyback, my king." He shouted down. He looked harder and frowned. "Four dead guards, and an abandoned carriage and three horses, my king. And Remus Lupin," he added after a pause.

Peter growled. Sirius patted him on the back in sympathy. No one could have actually guessed that James would be correct and Remus would betray Harry to Fenrir. He was angry too. But it wasn't for the reason Peter was angry.

No, Remus just had to go and tell Fenrir and ruin Peter's planning. Now, Peter was stuck as the leader of the expedition, for no reason, cause now he had no information to offer Fenrir anyway. He really hated Remus!

Harry cried for a moment, unused to the red haired woman who held him. The toddler squirmed and shifted but was quiet when a blond haired boy of the same age approached them. Harry looked down at Draco and grinned. Lucius and James watched the boys stare at each other for a second, before Harry held his hands out towards Draco. A gust of wind swept through Hogwarts, and Draco was lifted off of his feet. When he was eye level with Harry, floating on the conjured wind, Harry smiled. "Harry." He said in his soft, babyish voice.

"Malfoy," Draco said, imitating his father's arrogant tone, "Draco Malfoy."

And that was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

**XXX**

Sigh – I wont even ask for reviews – I don't deserve them.

Oh, I updated INDELIBLE at long last, and the next chapter has already been written.


	3. Life Goes By

Just to inform a certain someone, whose name I can't recall, that I realize dragging this out until Harry is old enough to sha

Just to inform a certain someone, whose name I can't recall, that I realize dragging this out until Harry is old enough to shag is tedious and unnecessary, that is why, bright spark, I'm having a time jump. If your review was nice enough to reply to, I might have already informed you of that.

Also, there is someone on AFF that keeps asking to put my stories on her site, but she wants my permission. Consider this my permission, if you're reading, because your email address is hidden on your profile. Just let me know which fics you use.

**Words: ** 3,285

**Chapter 3**

**Life Goes By**

July 31st 1989.

The years had flown by. Since that fateful December in 1982 when Harry had finally come home to join the inhabitants of Hogwarts, Fenrir had only made one more attempt to kidnap the young prince. Insanely, the man had attempted to throw a rope and grappling hook over the wall and climb up. He had managed to reach the top of the wall, without touching the wall miraculously when one of the guards had finally noticed him. Everyone had been too busy watching the young prince celebrate his 3rd birthday. Ever since then, Harry's birthdays were a little more private and a lot more guarded.

But that wasn't enough to dissuade Harry now. He stood, hands on his narrow hip, 9-years-old today, and pouted. His scruffy raven hair fell into his brilliant green eyes and he stomped his little bare foot. James rolled his eyes. The child was a mess. He and Draco had gone out to play, and yet there stood Draco, his clothes almost shining they had remained so clean. Yet Harry was shoeless, his clothes were barely more than rags and he had lost his glasses. It was all James could do not to laugh at him when they first came over.

Hearing what they said however caused James to become very serious. "Absolutely not." He said sternly. Not waiting for a reply, he turned back to talking to Peter. Sirius gave a small shrug and a wink to Harry over James' shoulder. Draco pushed Harry to the side, watching as Sirius walked away from the group.

"Oh!" Harry gasped, eyes widening. Draco resisted the urge to smack his friend and pulled Harry by the arm over to Sirius. "Siri! Tell dad that I want to go outside the wall for my birthday!"

"Why kiddo?"

"Draco went for his eight! And I couldn't go even though I was invited, and the Weasleys brought everyone to the Arcade when Fred and George turned 13, but I couldn't go then either. How come I can't have a birthday party outside the wall? I can't even have a birthday party inside the wall! You all lock me up in my room for the day, mum, dad and me and some boring presents! Draco isn't even allowed to come!" Harry eyes were watering up and Sirius reached out to run his fingers through his godson's hair.

"Hey kiddo." He said softly, "There is a reason this happens to you, ok. But you just have to trust us for now, cause we can't tell you. It's safer this way!"

"If something is going to happen to me, wouldn't it be safer to tell me so I can avoid it?" He said, sounding so mature Sirius had to rub his eyes and make sure Harry was still only 9-years-old.

"I understand, and strangely I agree, but we're doing this your dads way until you're older, ok." He paused. "And anyway, why do you want to go do something weird and human outside of the wall?"

"You used to be human, and it's not weird."

Draco snorted. "Father took me to a 'play barn', with some of the other children, so it would be easier for my mother to visit us. I wasn't happy at all, but it wasn't so bad once you got used to it. It was actually kinda fun." He allowed a half-grin to slip over his face for a second before it was gone. He stared at Harry. "So, we going to sneak out then?"

"You what?" Sirius cried.

"If dad wouldn't let us go, and Lucius said we had to ask my dad, then we decided we were going to sneak out, and take a knife or something to protect ourselves. It isn't that far, it's only 3 miles through the forest."

"The Forbidden Forest, Harry, forbidden for a reason." Sirius crossed his arms over his chest and tried to look stern.

"Draco went through it before." Harry pointed out stubbornly.

"With his father, and several other adults." Sirius' eyes narrowed for a second, before he realized how ridiculous he looked – arguing with a child. "Fine, I'll talk to your dad. Maybe we can compromise." Both children cheered, before they took off together back to Malfoy Manor.

"Come on James," Sirius whinged. "Fenrir hasn't tried anything for six years. You can't lock the child up for his whole life. You might as well deposit him in the bank at this rate."

"Are you trying to say you want Greyback to get his grubby hands on my son?" James hissed, eyes narrowed.

"Course not, but I want the kid to know what fun is too. Come on Jamie, do something for his birthday!"

"Fine, alright. But we're keeping it small. Just family, that way it'll be easier to protect him."

"The Malfoy boy has to come," Sirius rolled his eyes and said. James glared but didn't say no.

Three hours later, everyone was ready to go. Harry and Draco were leaning out of the windows in their carriage. Lucius and Lily were sitting inside with the boys, and James and Sirius were sitting beside the driver and on the roof respectively. The driver, turned out to be Peter. It was a party full of nervous adults that began to make their way through the forest, except Peter. He was ecstatic. He hadn't had a chance to gain any favour with Fenrir for seven years, and now, the king had practically handed Harry to the werewolf gift-wrapped. Peter tried not to smirk or laugh outright because James was sitting beside him.

He deliberately drove the four horses slowly through the forest. When Lily called out from inside the carriage, "speed up, Peter, we don't want to give **them** time to notice us," Peter nodded, made a show of speeding up and then slowed down again moments later. He wanted Fenrir to notice them. They were two miles out, and only had one mile until they reached Hogsmeade.

It was a small town, but it had plenty of shops, arcades and 'play barns'. There weren't that man humans at nighttime, unless they took a cab into any of the three nightclubs in Hogsmeade, but other than that, everyone who worked in the town lived in the next town over – another three miles away from the werewolf infested forest. One more mile to go, and Harry would be safe from Fenrir for another few hours, and Peter was cursing under his breath.

Suddenly, a howl split the air. Three, human-shaped werewolves stepped out of the tree line and onto the road in front of them. "Run them down," James ordered. Peter mimicked terror, throwing his hands in the air and crying out. It resulted in him dropping the reigns, which was enough to make the horses stop and stand. The werewolves all grinned.

They all had orders not to scare the young prince too much, since the boy didn't know about werewolves and Fenrir wanted to be the one to explain it to him, shining a good light on his species. That meant that the creatures had to remain human looking unless it looked like they were being beaten by the elementals. With three identical growls they approached the carriage. Lucius immediately used his element to ward the carriage, and Lily prepared her healing power in case Lucius grew tired too quickly.

Lucius' element was rare; he could control the darkness, the shadows. The carriage was hidden in a sea of black, and while the werewolves knew it was there, they couldn't see it, nor remember where they had seen it earlier. They looked around, confused. Lily held her hand over Harry's mouth – never having seen Lucius use his element Harry had given a cry of surprise when the whole carriage was descended into darkness and he could no longer see his hand in front of his face.

With a gulp, Peter gave a fake cry, full of fright and stumbled off of his seat. He fell, in an undignified heap at the side of the carriage, safely away from the hooves of the startled horses. The werewolves noticed him at the same time, and with another howl they began towards them. More appeared behind the carriage. They still couldn't see the carriage, but they had seen where Peter fell, and knew the carriage must be beside or behind him.

"Lily, Sirius," James cried and jumped down from the carriage as well. Lucius let the shadows leave, and grabbed hold of Draco. Lily took Harry's hand, and they jumped out of the carriage as well. Sirius still lay on the roof. He notched an arrow and fired, hitting one werewolf between the eyes. Both of the children gave frightened cries. Both were too young to have seen real death, despite who they were, and neither knew all that much about werewolves, if anything. Draco had only been told what he needed, needed, to know. That way he couldn't tell Harry too much.

Sirius fired at another werewolf as the man tried to jump up onto the carriage. He fell back, dead, and the remaining five surrounded James and Peter. They all ignored the healer and the shadowmancer, both of which had a child with them, because that was Fenrir's orders. They were not to touch the prince, nor harm his friend.

Fenrir stepped out of the trees, a small smirk on his face. He was shirtless again, and his jeans had son many holes in them he may as well have just been naked. He was barefooted and his silver hair was plaited and hung over his left shoulder, tied with a piece of string. He was still wiry, but his arms were muscled: he didn't look like he was on steroids at any rate but he wasn't whippet thin either. He was a nice mix, and Harry's eyes widened at the sight of him. Fenrir put his hands out in time to catch the shoulders of Lily Potter as she ran towards him. "Lily," Lucius cried but it was too late. Fenrir bared his teeth at her and she shrieked, trying to pull away. Then Fenrir's attention fell on Harry.

Lucius was a few paces back, his own son behind him, and he was reaching forward to grab Harry's arm. Harry was staring in awe at Fenrir, "wow," he mouthed as the man moved lightening fast and grabbed Harry's shoulder. He pushed Lily towards Lucius, who caught her, but he kept the boy against him.

"Well, well, look at you." He said softly, his fingers running down one side of Harry's face. The boy's eyes were almost popping out of his head and he gulped.

"Uh," was all Harry said in reply.

"Stop it!" Draco shrieked, straining against his father's hold. "Let him go!" Fenrir chuckled deeply, his eyes taking in the blond haired child who was valiantly trying to protect Harry, as well as escape his father's protection.

"All grown up, and nowhere to run," Fenrir murmured. He took a step towards them, but Lucius held his hands up, calling the shadows to them. Fenrir stopped and smiled. "No need for that. I only wanted a better look at him. Boy," he said to Draco. "Harry is coming to live with me, now."

"I am?" Harry said looking to his mother. She looked horrified, and terrified, petrified even. She was shaking her head slowly, like she couldn't believe what was happening, and she was trying to deny it.

"Would you like to come as well? I'll let you stay with Harry." Fenrir whispered. Lucius' grip on Draco's shoulder was almost painfully tight.

"Draco can come? Cool!" Harry said with a grin, not frightened in the least. Something inside of him was telling him he could trust this man. The man was scary, and very scruffy, shifty looking as well, but he was handsome, and handsome men were supposed to be the good buys in fairy tales. People that looked like Peter were always the bad guys, Harry thought with a wince. He trusted this man with his life, but Harry wasn't so sure if he could trust Fenrir with anyone else's life.

Draco shook his head lightly. He knew what this man was, a werewolf, and he knew James Potter would die before letting the wolf take Harry away. "Harry isn't going with you."

"He's not?"

"You're going to die." The blond said with conviction, and it made Fenrir laugh.

His fingers stroked over Harry's shoulders and back. "Big words for such a little man." Fenrir said softly, his eyes straying to Harry's face instead of Draco's. "So little." He said again, even softer. He could wait. He'd waited so long as it was, another nine or ten years would be nothing as long as Harry was with him, safely away from the elementals.

An arrow pierced his shoulder. It would have hit his heart; except the moment it struck Fenrir had bent down to place a kiss over Harry's scar. Fenrir howled, and fell to the side. Lily grabbed her son, and dragged him behind Lucius. Sirius and James stood behind Fenrir, the other werewolves were dead and the two men looked relatively unharmed. Peter was panicking. He had been so close. So very close, and now it was all going to hell. He had to salvage this somehow. They couldn't be allowed to kill Fenrir.

"I'm a bigger man than Draco is," James snarled, "how about you pick on me?" Fenrir got to his feet, a snarl rising. His body began twisting and morphing, beginning the transformation from man to wolf. Harry gasped, before his mother turned his face away.

"He's sick," she whispered to Harry, "he's using dark magic, and he's sick because of it." She dragged Harry away, and pushed the boy up onto one of the four horses. Lucius followed her and began to free the animals. "Never let him touch you." Harry just nodded. Lucius jumped onto one horse and pulled Draco up to sit in front of him. Harry rode alone, for a moment until Sirius ran over and climbed on behind the young prince. There were two horses left and Lily grabbed one. She sat on its back, waiting for James to join her. The other horse was for Peter.

Peter was watching James and Fenrir fight with wide eyes. He needed a shot, an opening; he couldn't let Fenrir die. "Peter!" James suddenly cried. He had Fenrir pinned to the ground and the werewolf was unable to move, but he was human again. "The arrow. I need it," he cried out. He was weapon less Peter realized and the closest weapon was on the ground next to him.

Peter picked up Sirius' bow and notched an arrow, and aimed. He fired the arrow, at James. With a scream James rolled off of Fenrir. Now they both had an arrow in their shoulders, Peter thought with a hysterical laugh. "Oh god," he said, notching a second arrow. "So sorry, sorry, oh god," he mumbled incoherently.

James raised a hand, "don't help me any more." He choked out, punching Fenrir who had started to stand. The werewolf lay back on the floor and panted. James ripped the arrow from his shoulder and plunged it into Fenrir's hand, nailing him to the ground. "Lily." He called, and his wife rode over, allowed James to jump on the horse behind her, and rode off after Lucius and Sirius.

Peter screamed when they were out of hearing distance. Cursing, he looked at the werewolf. He pulled the arrow from Fenrir's hand and sneered. "He was practically gift-wrapped for you. Why are you making things so hard for me?" He grabbed the last horse, suddenly realizing whom he had been shouting at and fled for his life. Fenrir let out a howl, and more wolves appeared out of the trees.

"They are heading for Hogwarts. I want the children alive and unharmed." The man painfully got to his feet and started to follow the wolves that had run off at his command. He would get Harry, one way or another, and if Peter Pettigrew wanted to help him, then by all means the man could.

Less than half a mile from Hogwarts, Draco fell off the back of his father's horse. The man slowed, but didn't stop as James ordered him to keep riding. Sirius, noticing James look, slowed as well, and threw Harry at Lucius who caught the boy with ease. "Hey, what are you?" Harry complained but shut up when he saw the five wolves, very big wolves, closing in on his blond friend. "RUN!" He screamed, and Draco took his advice and started to sprint for Sirius.

"Get Harry inside Hogwarts," James ordered. Half of Lucius wanted to disobey and save his own son, but another part of him wanted to protect this dark haired child he had become so fond of. The smallest part of him wanted to obey orders. When he saw Sirius grab the back of Draco's robes and pull him onto the horse, Lucius spurred his own steed on, and with Harry clinging to him in fear, he sped the rest of the way to Hogwarts, not stopping to look back. Sirius arrived with him, Draco buried against the man's chest. Lily and James flew through the right doors of Hogwarts soon after. Peter brought up the rear, he seemed less panicked than the others, as if he wouldn't have minded being caught by the wolves. But James brushed that thought aside and hugged Harry tightly.

"I still didn't get my party." Harry said with a scowl, pulling away from his father. His arms crossed over his chest and his eyes narrowed. His foot began tapping on the floor impatiently, and Draco joined in, both of them sulking.

Lily let out a soft laugh, even as James looked annoyed. "They're children, they have no idea what was at stake. Let them pout." She giggled again, running her fingers through Harry's hair. She bent down to whisper into his ear, "remember what I told you?"

"Don't let him touch me," Harry whispered back.

With a smile Lily led James and Sirius to the infirmary, and set to work healing them. Lucius was unharmed, except for the minor heart failure he may have suffered and the boys were safe as well. Peter refused treatment, and once inside the castle, Godric's Hollow, he hid away in his room and cried. He had been so close.

"So," Draco turned to look at Harry, as Lucius brought them both back to Malfoy Manor. "Wanna sneak out next year then?" Lucius scowled at them, but neither noticed for they were too busy grinning at each other in a sly and secretive manner – that made everyone guess they were up to something.

Fenrir stood outside of the wall and he smiled. Sure, he was in pain, and he had been beaten and humiliated, but apparently Remus wasn't his only ticket to Harry. It seemed Peter was a traitor. That could work very well in Fenrir's favour. His fingers tingled lightly and he sighed, he had felt Harry, touched and held the boy briefly and his wolf couldn't wait until next time. For there would be a next time. The elementals could beat him down as much as they wanted, but nothing would deter him.

No one and nothing would get between him and his mate. Even if he had to kill every person on the planet to ensure that, Fenrir would. His mate was just that important to him.

"Soon my lovely Harry, soon." He headed back to the forest.

**XXX**

Thanks for reading. Reviews are like cookies – they're only nice if they come from the Dark Side! XD

Harry will be eighteen in the next chapter, and he and Fenrir will meet without his parents, and there will be words and – stuff – exchanged.

Work has stopped giving me hours during the week for some reason, so I have all week to work on Indelible – and I will, when I can make myself be that evil. Tease—


	4. Birthday Surprise

Hey

Hey! Wow, 68 reviews at FFNet. I wonder if I can get 100 by the time I reach chapter 5? We'll see. Sorry it is late; and no I didn't work on Black Complication. I did a Narnia: Prince Caspian fiction instead, sorry.

Ok, really big time jump here. A few paragraphs will be past information, etc. but most of this chapter will be Harry at 18. – Slash in this chapter –

**Words: **3,309

**Chapter 4**

**Birthday Surprise**

July 31st 1998.

The years had passed quickly. It seemed as if they had only blinked a handful of times before their Prince was a man, and no longer a boy. At eighteen years old Harry Potter was still as ignorant of the existence of werewolves as ever. Draco Malfoy knew a little more than he did as a child, but he knew enough to swear silence on the matter. He would not tell Harry until the prince reached his 21st year.

"Hurry up," someone whispered.

Any other time, on any other day, it may have been cause for suspicion. But Sirius watched the teenagers from the door of Godric's Hollow and smirked slightly. Every year was the same. The moment all of the guards went to sleep or changed shifts, Draco and Harry would attempt to sneak out of Hogwarts. For most of Harry's birthdays the two never got farther than the second wall that had been built around Hogwarts' main wall.

Sirius rolled his eyes and headed back inside. Someone would stop the boys this year, just like they had done last year and the year before that. Last year, Lucius had been waiting at the door in the second wall. The year before that Peter and one of the guards had caught hold of the boys trying to climb I_over_/I the wall. Someone would catch them this year, he thought, as he fell asleep.

At the door in the second wall, a woman cloaked all in black waited impatiently, a scroll gripped in her pale fist. When Harry opened the door, he took the scroll and threw it back over the first wall, along with the ring of keys he had 'borrowed' from his father.

"Freedom!" Draco grinned, pulling his hood down. "Thanks mother!" He hugged the woman. Narcissa merely smiled and tugged her son's best friend into the hug.

"Let's hurry before some one wakes." They all climbed into the waiting carriage, and the driver stirred the horses. They reached Hogsmeade in no time at all, well, it was actually several hours later. Now it was the middle of the night, seconds away from the 1st of August. "Have a good time, dear." Narcissa told them as they climbed from the carriage.

She sped away, to the town two hours away, and the boys waved. "Good thing your mum agreed to let us sleep at her place." Harry grinned.

Narcissa, while being Draco's mother, had never married Lucius. She wasn't magical, and she was unable to care for her magical son, so Lucius took Draco. Narcissa lived in a house she inherited from the Black family, her family, in Grimmauld Place. Grimmauld Place was the town two hours further away from Hogwarts than Hogsmeade was. It was only 30 minutes by car though, which is why the boys had booked a cab to take them to Draco's mothers. A carriage had to be used if passing Hogwarts as car engines tended to give out when surrounded by magic. That left you vulnerable to the werewolves that lived in the forest surrounding Hogwarts.

Hogsmeade had a few decent shops and about three different nightclubs. Night was the only time Hogsmeade was that busy – on account of the nightclubs – which was strange. People thought the town too dangerous to shop in during the day, when werewolves were human, but they were happy enough to party the night away in the dark?

"Lets go in!" Draco grabbed his friend's arm and pulled him towards the front of the queue outside Hogs Head. It used to be a pub, but it turned into a nightclub when the two newer clubs opened up. It was, by far, Draco's favourite of the three. Mainly because his ex-girlfriend, turned casual sex buddy, worked there.

They got inside seconds later and immediately headed for the bar. They ordered two Bud Lights, downed them, and asked for two straight vodkas. They shared a grin before downing those two. "To my birthday!" Harry grinned and the people around him cheered and raised their glasses.

"One year closer," Draco murmured. Harry didn't quite hear him.

"What?"

"I said 'one year older'." He blushed lightly and Harry glared at him.

"Don't be a git. You're older than me anyway!"

The Hogs Head was notorious for making people queue up outside all night long. Some people speculated that they enjoyed flaunting their business in the faces of their competitors. It was a free for all for entry before 23:30pm and then there was a half hour lull where no one got in or out. After that the door opened on average four times a night after midnight, and each time five or so people got in. It had opened once before Draco and Harry arrived, and it had opened for them. Now it opened again.

Automatically, Harry looked over. His eyes met the piercing grey eyes of the man framed in the doorway. The night's wind blew his silver-grey long hair forward. It came loose from the ribbon that held it and covered his face. He gave Harry a wry grin before brushing his hair out of his field of vision. He made to walk towards them, but Draco noticed and stood up. He took hold of Harry's arm and dragged him to the dance floor, away from the handsome stranger.

Draco recognized him for what he was. "Don't go near him." Draco said. Harry vaguely remembered his mother making him promise to stay away from someone with hair that colour, but he couldn't remember who so he tried not to worry about it. "Do you understand?"

"Sure, sure," Harry nudged him. "Lets dance then!"

Human music was much better than what was played at Hogwarts. Hogwarts usually only heard classical music that could be played on the harp, drums, or flute. And while it was soothing Harry much preferred the strong beat that was pulsing through the club. Francisco's "Lollipop" was turned up loud, the base thrumming through Harry's veins as he swayed his hips, his hands running along Draco's arms.

"_Shawty said she wanna lick, lick, lick, lick, lick me like a lollipop. Baby, you know I'ma give it to you so long as you don't stop and all you gotta do is tell me what to do and I'ma come through for you, baby._" **1**

Despite the fact that Draco was more straight than gay, the two had fooled around on occasion; enough to know how comfortable they were with each other. Draco's hands tangled in Harry's hair, and his hips gyrated against the brunette's, who chuckled.

"Girlfriend" came on when that song finished. Elephant Man's ghetto lyrics played first, and Draco looked a touch put out by the song until Razah began to sing. The blond smiled, pulled Harry against him and they carried on dancing. Some people stopped to watch them, before turning back to their own partners. Harry didn't noticed.

Draco smirked as he eyed Fenrir Greyback at the bar. Fenrir was one of the ones watching them dance.

"_I got your girlfriend, she wanna come round with me. She wants my loving as I take her to ecstasy_." **2**

Greyback's fist was clenching and unclenching around a glass that looked ready to shatter. He waved the bar man over and the glass was filled, for a second before Greyback swallowed the contents, and demanded another refill.

Fenrir smirked. He knew what the boy was doing just as much as Draco did. While he knew that Draco was playing him, he couldn't help but feel jealous that his mate was so comfortable in another's arms.

A new song came on, and Fenrir noticed Harry's mouth moving as he sung along. It was too loud in the Hogs Head for him to hear; despite his werewolf hearing and that annoyed him. He wanted to hear the sound of his mate's voice.

Draco was singing along now. Their arms were still wrapped around each other, but they weren't pressed as close as they had been.

"_I loved you so much but you cheated on me. What we shared was no ordinary. I feel the same until you just had to go and tear my heart like that!_" **3**

When that song ended, Fenrir stood up, smiling softly and headed for the door. A slow song came on. Fenrir noticed Draco staring at a girl who was wearing the Hogs Head uniform. She had bushy brown hair but she was pretty and she was watching the other couples dance with longing. Fenrir knew, he just knew, that if 'left' the club, Draco would ask her to dance and leave his Harry alone.

It worked. When Fenrir was out of sight, and the door of the club opened admitting another single person, Draco must have thought Fenrir left because he headed over to the girl.

"Hey Mione, wanna dance?"

Harry went to the bar, and ordered a drink. He smiled softly as he watched his best friend and Hermione Granger dancing to Hinder's "Better Than Me". By the time Fenrir found Harry, a new, faster song was playing but Harry was still sitting at the bar.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Fenrir asked sliding onto the empty stool beside Harry.

The brunette smiled at him. "I'm good thanks." He waved a bottle of vodka and grinned. "It's on my friend's tab." They shared an amused smile at that before Harry turned back to watching Draco dance to Bodies Without Organs.**4**

"Would you like to dance?"

"I'm not a good dancer. I'm more the bump, grind and get raped type." He gave a sly grin. "According to my friends I come off as easy."

"I like your dancing," Fenrir frowned, "if it were with me." He added after a pause. It made Harry chuckle softly.

"I shouldn't be talking to strangers." He slid off the bar stool, heading towards the dance floor. Draco wasn't there anymore and that stopped Harry in his tracks.

Fenrir's hand tightening around his elbow also stopped him from going anywhere. "I'm not a stranger." He insisted, his voice turning low and husky and it made Harry weak at the knees.

"No. I think I know you from somewhere and it scares me." He admitted, his voice soft.

"Never be scared of me," Fenrir breathed against Harry's neck. His hands tangled in Harry's hair as his face moved back. He leant forward, hesitantly, and placed his lips against Harry's. Harry didn't jerk away from him, and it was all the permission Fenrir needed to grab Harry's legs. He pulled them up, off of the floor, and guided them to wrap around his waist. He walked, as gracefully as always, seemingly unburdened by Harry's weight. They left the club, without Draco noticing, and Fenrir carried the boy around the side to the alley where the back door was located. It was everyone's favourite place to have drunken casual sex.

Harry knew that, and he knew he should probably tell the man no, but he said nothing. Instead, for reasons he couldn't explain or describe, he tilted his head back and puckered his lips. Fenrir stole those lips into a searing kiss, and Harry thought he would have fallen to the floor had the man not been holding him.

His hand came up to brush the hair off of Fenrir's face and he smiled softly as the elder man watched him calmly. Regardless of whether Harry knew him, the boy thought, this man knew Harry.

Fingers carefully unbuttoned the silk shirt Harry was wearing before pulling his arms out. Fenrir kept his clothing on; he merely reached down to unzip his trousers and tug out his erection. Harry licked his lips, wetting them as his mouth dried out in anticipation. This was far from his first time, and with each time the part he hated most was waiting to be penetrated. Draco had called him irrational once when Harry confided that each time, before he had sex, he was afraid the other man's penis wouldn't fit inside of him, despite the fact that he might have already had sex with that same man.

Harry was naked when he was pulled from his musings. Fenrir's fingers were stretching his entrance, and Harry arched his back as his prostate was brushed across. Fenrir spat in his palm and slicked down his cock.

"Condom?" Harry asked breathlessly, his eyes fluttering closed.

"I'm safe," Fenrir promised as he limed himself up and thrust forward. Harry let out a deep moan as he was filled. They moved together, panting and crying out softly. The alley was quiet except for the panting and the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh. Fenrir's hands had cupped Harry's arse, holding him up and squeezing the cheeks. Harry gasped. His fingers were tangled in Fenrir's hair as he hungrily devoured the other man's mouth.

Later on, he began to stroke himself. Tugging at his own penis in time with Fenrir's thrusting. Each movement of Fenrir's hips brought the man's cock against his prostate and it was all Harry could do not to scream and alert the bouncers.

They came together, crying out into each others mouths as they kissed, each body trembling and shaking as they found release. Harry's fingers dug into Fenrir's shoulders as the man lowered his legs down. When he had both feet on the ground, he took a deep breath and slid down the wall. He sat on the ground, his arse throbbing in a way that was entirely pleasant, and his legs trembled from the force of his release. He lent his head back on the wall and he could faintly hear the words of the song that was playing inside. The beat thrummed through him, making his pulse race and his heart thump to the music's rhythm.

When he looked up, Fenrir had his fly closed. The elder man was watching him with a fond, amused smile. He held out Harry's clothes and pulled Harry to his feet, helping him dress.

"HARRY!" Draco screamed, coming out of the clubs front door. "HARRY!" He had obviously realized Harry was missing.

Fenrir stepped back into the shadows, and if Harry hadn't seen him move he wouldn't have even known the man was there.

"What is you name?" Harry asked quietly, running his fingers through his messy hair.

"Fenrir." The man whispered. "And yours is Harry," he added when Harry opened his mouth. Harry's mouth closed with a snap, and he smirked.

"Thanks for that, it was amazing." He turned and left the alley. His arm wrapped around Draco's waist and the blond was extremely relieved to find zero bite marks on his friend's visible skin.

Fenrir smiled. It wasn't a pleasant smile. He watched the two walk away, and remembered Harry's thanks. He chuckled as he left the alley. "Amazing it was. And in a few days something far more amazing will happen my mate." Harry was turning even now. He tilted his head back and howled. Soon, he would have Harry to himself forever.

Harry and Draco got into their waiting cab. They had already turned the corner of the road when they heard the howl. "What was that?" Harry asked. Draco didn't answer, but he had a very bad feeling all of a sudden.

"What were you doing?" The blond asked.

"You first."

"I snogged Mione in the men's room." He grinned smugly. "I got a blow job too."

"I had sex with a stranger in an alley." The cab driver gave Harry a dirty look in the rear view mirror but neither boy noticed. Draco's jaw dropped and Harry grinned at him. "Does this mean I win?"

_XXX_

August 1st 1998.

The guards found the scroll just inside the wall at the same time Lily realized Harry was missing. The guard immediately brought it to the attention of the king and queen.

**Dear James and Lily, and Lucius also, **

**Draco and Harry are safely within my home at present. They wished to get out for the prince's eighteenth and I was happy to oblige them. I hope I caused no unnecessary worry, but it was far too late to wake any of you by the time I arrived to collect them. They shall return in a day's time. **

**Narcissa Black.**

The boys did arrive before the day was over. Draco remained to be scolded, but Harry softly excused himself and headed to bed. Draco watched him go with a frown.

Harry had woken that morning with a temperature of 102 degrees centigrade, but he wasn't sweating or convulsing. He didn't eat anything at breakfast, but instead drank four pints of water in one sitting. It was weird, slightly worrisome but nothing to bother the queen about.

"Is he ok?" Lily asked softly.

"Just a little tired," Draco said, and turned his attention back to the lecture his father was giving him.

Draco never paid a bit of thought to the fact that the werewolves had not even attempted to bother them on their journey to Hogsmeade or on their journey home. Usually they were beside themselves trying to get their hands on Fenrir's mate.

Draco went to Harry's room when Lucius finally ran out of things to shout about. James had started on him soon after, but Lucius had 'kindly' asked him to discipline his own wayward child, and not Draco.

Harry was thrashing on the bed, lying on his stomach. There were bruises on the backs of his thighs and on his arse. Scratches littered his back, probably from being taken against a wall. He slept naked Draco thought with a frown, never having known Harry to do that before. He reached out and cursed. Harry's skin felt like it was on fire. No wonder he wasn't wearing clothes and his blankets were on the floor. Draco sighed, leaning over his friend and blowing softly. His main element was ice, but he was rather good at making the wind do small things as well. Right now, the wind was working like a fan, to cool Harry down.

There wasn't anything that Draco could think of that would make Harry this sick in such a short time.

Harry's head was tilted to the side and Draco used his little finger to pull up one of the boy's eyelids. His eyes was amber instead of green. Draco gave a small scream and jumped away from the bed. The wind stopped blowing.

Harry woke and tried to sit up but his arms gave out. He remained laying on his front, panting softly. He felt so hot, and it was uncomfortable. His skin was itching, and every part of him wanted to tear his skin off and be free. A voice in his head was screaming that it wasn't even his own skin restricting him. His skin had fur.

It was a stupid thought for a boy who knew nothing of werewolves but that was how Harry felt. He wanted to be free of the skin that itched him, and to get rid of the temperature. And he felt like he was missing something.

He heard breathing behind him, as Draco leant over and started blowing on him again until the wind picked up on its own. Harry's eyes fluttered again. "Fenrir?" He asked softly before falling unconscious.

"Oh shit, Harry," Draco cursed. He sat on the edge of his friend's bed and tried not to cry. Harry could not be a werewolf. He wasn't even bitten! "It's a mistake." He muttered, trying to convince himself. He considered that it might have been a side effect of being the mate of a werewolf.

"Please let it be a mistake." He lay down beside his friend, and started crying into Harry's raven hair.

**XXX**

1 – Francisco – Lollipop

2 – Razah ft Elephant Man – Girlfriend

3 – N-Dubz – Ouch

4 – the song is Lay Your Love On Me, by BWO.

Thanks for reading. Please take the time to review.

Don't forget (before anyone asks me) that humans can be turned by saliva, blood or semen, except orally cause I assume the stomach acid would be strong enough to destroy the Werewolf-bacteria/virus.


	5. Something Strange About Harry

Hey Pillan (AFF) – no I am not Swedish lol :P BWO are the new big thing in Ireland; I can't find a DJ that doesn't think BWO a

Hey Pillan (AFF) – no I am not Swedish lol :P BWO are the new big thing in Ireland; I can't find a DJ that doesn't think BWO are cool lol. Thanks for reviewing; and to everyone else of course.

Hey BOOMrobotdog (FFNet) – I lied. They'll get together sooner than I thought. All I'm saying on here, lol, because I don't want to give it away to anyone else.

**Words: **3,391

**Chapter 5**

**Something Strange About Harry**

August 5th 1998.

Four days past. Harry continued to run a fever. For Harry the past few days were all remarkably similar. He woke up in the morning, rubbed his eyes repeatedly because even with his glasses on his vision was terrifyingly blurry. Then headed to breakfast, avoided eye contact with Sirius and his parents and drank four pints of water in ten minutes, before running outside to bath in the very _cold_ lake inside Hogwarts. Sometimes, he was almost certain the water was evaporating, very slowly, where his skin touched the moisture. But he ignored that ridiculous idea. After all, Harry mused, the human body couldn't withstand a temperature above boiling point!

After his bath, Harry would go back to breakfast, order three rare stakes (he would have eaten them raw but the first time he did that his mother actually threw up) and wolfed them down in minutes. His parents would watch wide-eyes and Sirius would cheer him on, acting as if Harry was playing some kind of game, or dare or prank. When he had eaten, Harry was almost always overwhelmed by the desire to _run_. He didn't want to run anywhere in particular, but it was as if he had all of this energy stored up and going to waste and he had to let it out somehow. When he had mentioned it to Draco three days ago, the blond had frowned and offered to exercise with him. Exercise. Not run.

Harry had out stripped Draco in two minutes and did twenty-three more laps of Hogwarts than his friend. Draco concluded Harry could run as fast as the horses they owned, if not faster, but he certainly wasn't fast enough to outrace a car! He wasn't panting when he had finished, even though Draco was practically crawling after doing five laps, and apart from his usual fever, he hadn't broken a sweat. Though, that might be in part to the fact that Draco didn't feel the need to exercise often.

Harry was going to mention all the weird stuff to his mother, after all Lily was a Healer, but Draco told him not to. Draco told him it would pass. Draco told him it was just a phase. Harry trusted Draco explicitly.

Of course, though, Draco knew about werewolves, and he knew what was happening to Harry. But he was more afraid for his friend than he was afraid of Harry. It was with those thoughts in mind that he tried his hardest to keep anyone from finding out, and to keep Harry from telling.

There was one other Healer inside of Hogwarts apart from Harry's mother. His name was Severus Snape. Draco was that man's godson, and Draco would have trusted Severus with his life.

It was on the fourth day, after spending the night at Godric's Hollow and spending the morning watching Harry eat a rack of ribs practically raw, that Draco finally spoke to Severus.

The man lived with the Malfoy's at their manor, but he had his own suit of rooms, and took his meals separately. Lucius and Severus had been friends for years, and at times both wondered what it would have been like for their ancestors who had followed Lord Voldemort. Neither particularly minded werewolves, though they knew better than to say so where any of the others could hear them. Years ago, Remus had almost killed Severus. But the dark haired man knew that was not entirely Remus' fault. In fact it had been Sirius' fault, and since that day Severus stopped speaking to everyone who had anything to do with Sirius Black – including Lily, whom Severus loved very much.

"Severus?" Draco called quietly, as he pushed open the door.

The Elemental in question was a Healer, not a mage. That meant he couldn't use the power of the elements the way Draco or Harry could. He used them like Lily did, harnessing them into his hands so that when he touched someone the power of the elements combined, the magic, would heal rather than cause injury. Severus spent most of his time harnessing that power into special potions and salves; that way he didn't actually have to touch anyone to heal them.

"In here." The voice was deep, velvety, but not particularly inviting. It was a bit like smelling dark chocolate, when you had spent years eating only white. Not welcome, but something about the voice bid you to come to his regardless.

Draco went to him. The blond haired teen grinned widely, rushing forward to catch the taller man in a quick hug. Pale arms tightened behind the boy's back for a second before Severus pushed him away. "Hey, Sev. How have you been?"

"Fine, until five point three seconds ago whence this miscreant decided to intrude on me during a very volatile stage of my potion."

"Now, who would have done a thing like that?" Draco asked with a grin.

Severus allowed one eyebrow to climb a little higher on his forehead, before he went back to stirring whatever concoction was in the cauldron to his left. He stirred counter clockwise three times, and then he laid down the wooden rod. "What is it you require Draco. Not that I'm not pleased to see you, but you haven't been around as much of late."

"Harry isn't feeling well." Draco said, avoiding Severus' eyes. "Severus, I need help, please?" His voice seemed to break on the last word. Severus looked at him with a frown, and the frown deepened as he caught the spark of panic in Draco's eyes when the boy turned back to face him.

"If you are referring to Potter becoming a werewolf, then yes, you need help." Severus said acerbically. "Or, rather, Potter needs help."

Draco's mouth dropped open and he gaped unattractively for a moment. He snapped his mouth shut and sighed. "How did you know?" Severus nodded towards the one small window in the room. Draco walked to it and lifted the blind. He caught sight of Harry, rushing past in nothing but a pair of shorts. Harry didn't look as if he was exerting any effort at all.

"Wait." Severus suggested and Draco did. Five minutes later, Harry ran past again, looking as he did the last time. He looked as if he had been running for minutes, three or four, when in fact Draco was sure he'd probably have been out there since breakfast finished half an hour ago.

"Oh. You see him a lot, then?" He tried to sound casual. He desperately hoped Severus was the only one who noticed Harry. If it were any one else, any one that might hurt Harry, Draco knew he'd have to get his friend out of Hogwarts. Soon.

"I do." Severus admitted easily enough. "Though I can't help him. You realize that there is no cure for the virus, don't you?"

"I know. I just thought maybe you could slow the change, or hide the symptoms?" Draco's hands were clasped in front of him, as if he were praying for a miracle. And maybe he was.

Severus merely shook his head. He picked up the wooden rod and began to stir his potion again. Draco sniffled slightly, took that as a dismissal and walked out of the door. His hand was on the doorknob, pulling the door closed behind him when Severus spoke again. "Go to Bill Weasley. He'll be of more help than I can ever be."

"Thank you."

Draco was already outside of The Burrow before he realized that he hated the Weasley family, and that the Weasley family hated his family. How on earth was he meant to be alone with the eldest child?

He decided to study the house while he thought. It had three floors, and each one seemed to have been added on at a later date. The bricks didn't really match the colour of the floor below it, and the windows were positioned differently. It seemed to be leaning sideways as well, and Draco took a small step backwards, on the off chance that the building slid off its foundations and onto him. It was small, and pokey looking compared to the grandeur of Malfoy Manor. And it didn't even have the quaint charm of the Longbottom's cottage (though that was no longer inhabited, since the Longbottoms were dead and their son was a human). Of course it was nothing compared to Godric's Hollow, the castle itself. Draco let out a snort. Harry had sometimes described The Burrow as homely, but Draco couldn't see how!

Harry was friends with Fred and George Weasley, and if they went anywhere they always invited Draco too – they were decent like that. The elder Weasleys, Molly and Arthur, would give Draco suspicious looks if he was around them for an extended period of time, especially when Harry was out of the room. Draco didn't want to think about what they'd do when they realized Harry wasn't even here this time. Harry hadn't been to see them since Narcissa had snuck the boys out of Hogwarts for Harry's 18th.

The Weasleys probably thought that Draco had Harry tied up in his dungeon or something.

The blond snorted.

His dilemma was solved, ultimately, when Bill Weasley walked out of the low brown doors and grinned at him. "You probably want to have this conversation in private." Bill's voice was husky, and Draco blushed at the sound of it (even though he liked girls and Mione in particular).

"Oh my god," Draco said when he processed Bill's words. "Does everyone know about Harry?"

Bill started to lead the way behind his home towards a small patch of heavily wooded land. The trees would hide them and the leaves would muffle the sound. And anyway, Bill's element would come in handy. With a wave of his wand the wind picked up and the leaves started to rustle of their own will, making noises that sounded entirely natural. Bill could control the wind and the earth, he'd inherited each talent from one parents each.

"What about Harry?" Bill asked in a confused voice. "I thought you were going to ask me out?" Draco went bright red and started to stutter. Bill just laughed. "Yeah I know about Harry. I've seen it before. Healer Snape actually warned me that if you ever asked for help he was sending you straight to me. We thought you'd have held out a bit longer though."

"Someone will notice soon, and hurt him. He doesn't realize what's happening. He thinks it's all great fun!" Draco gave a humourless laugh and ran a hand over his face. "He's actually enjoying it. Except for yesterday evening when he got dizzy and collapsed."

"It isn't as bad as King James makes it out to be. He can't help but feel that way; it was how he was taught. But I think it's a little different to how they think it is. Harry hasn't attacked anyone yet."

"Yet." Draco sneered.

"Yet, because he'll lose control. Someone will need to help him keep control. If Remus Lupin was still around then it would be fine, but James' prejudices pushed him away." Draco's mouth made an 'o' shape. He knew who Remus was, his father had told him everything he needed to know to protect himself and Harry – much more than James had deemed fit to tell him. "There really is only one option left for Harry now."

"Which is?" Draco asked eagerly. Anything to help his friend.

Bill ignored his question. His eyes glazed over like he was tearing up but trying to fight them back, or he could have just been lost in memories. "I was eleven when it happened you know. It would have been about the time they sent Prince Harry to live with his human relatives."

"The Dursleys?" Draco questioned in obvious disinterest. He had no time to be thinking about humans, when he had to think about his best friend!

"Yes, them. He was nine at the time, two years younger than me. He was nine when Harry first left and ten when Harry came back. That's how I remember it, because of Charlie's age. Sometimes I make him a birthday card, but I have to burn it afterwards because my parents wouldn't be pleased if they saw it."

"He's a werewolf." Draco said in sudden understanding.

"Yeah. He's twenty-six now." Bill smiled faintly. "Younger than Harry was when he turned, and a lot older than the Prince now." Draco made a non-committal humming noise. "He started shaking one night. We shared a bed, you see, because there aren't that many rooms in The Burrow. It's not that much worse now, of course, since only Ginny was an Elemental and then Charlie was gone as well. I was asleep and he just suddenly started to shake and cry. And when I touched him, I thought he was on fire. He shouldn't have been because his element is Earth, not Fire. But he was so hot Draco and he was so scared."

"He knew what was happening, didn't he?"

"Harry's lucky in that respect." Bill said, nodding. "He was bitten, four nights before. There was a scuffle outside of the gates and he went outside and got bitten. That's why my parents aren't fond of your father. He was supposed to be keeping the children inside, but I don't blame him. He was left alone with so many children, how could he have been expected to keep them all safe?"

"Four days?" Draco's eyes narrowed as if he thought Bill was lying. "It happened to Harry over night. When will Harry turn completely?"

"On the first full moon. Harry is lucky. He has almost two weeks to get used to everything before he changes properly. And yes, the younger you are, the longer it takes to begin affecting you. Not to mention, saliva is the slowest way to change someone. Biting them takes a bit of time, whereas if you mix blood through an open wound with their own, it's a little faster and-"

"-Trading semen is the quickest way, right?" Draco bit out. Bill nodded. "I told him to stay away! I told Harry to stay away!"

"You knew it would happen eventually. It isn't fair to keep a creature's mate away. If that wolf was a Veela, they'd have died by now."

"Veela don't kill people." Draco argued, spitefully.

Bill smiled again. "Charlie has never killed a person either. That's why I'll be going."

"Going where?" Draco's eyes widened again and his voice rose in pitch.

"To Greyback. I'll bring Harry to him, because I know Charlie won't attack me, and then Harry will have the help he needs and he might find his mate as well." Bill rubbed his chin lightly. "What was the name of the wolf Harry had sex with?"

"Fenrir," Draco whispered. He couldn't find it in himself to be angry. He was too afraid. Afraid for Harry and afraid of losing Harry, afraid that he'd never see Harry again and that King James would kill Harry, or Greyback would kill Harry.

"Hmm." Bill said as he took Draco's arm and led him out of the trees. "F. Fenrir, also the name of the Alpha."

"It looked a bit like him, but it was dark. I only recognized the amber eyes, not the face, sorry. Do you think it might have been Harry's mate? The Alpha?"

"Well, Greyback has been the one trying to break into Hogwarts all of these years, so I assume he's doing it for himself and not another, lesser wolf."

They walked silently around The Burrow. When they were at the front of the house, Draco noticed one of the curtains flutter down and he smirked as he caught the flash of red hiding at the window.

"Ginny." Bill said. "She's hoping Harry would be with you."

"She still has a crush on him?" Ginny had fancied herself in love with the Prince since she was eleven, and being only a year older than her, Harry found he wasn't interested in anyone yet. And then, he found he was interested in boys only. No one had worked up the nerve to tell Ginny yet.

"Yeah, it's embarrassing actually. Harry'll be lucky to get away before mum decides to broach the subject of a marriage contract with the Queen."

"When does he have to leave?" Draco swallowed around the lump that got caught in his throat.

"Tomorrow night. I'll give you time to explain to him, and say goodbye. You know you can't come right?"

Draco nodded his head. He kept his face down, and his eyes on the floor. He didn't even say goodbye as he turned and walked back to his own home. He was afraid that if he would try to speak he'd start to cry and never be able to stop. And Malfoy's didn't cry.

_XXX_

August 5th 1998. Same time.

Ginny watched the blond through the window as he walked away. She smirked slightly at seeing him alone. For a while she had been rather worried that Harry was with Draco, for they were always together. Though Draco had been seen with some of the wealthier female Elementals as well.

If Harry wasn't there, Ginny decided, he must have been at home thinking about her.

She knew it was only a matter of time before he proposed or his mother asked her mother about marriage. He always smiled at her when he came over, always. And he was kind to her and said hello, even though her own brothers some times forgot about her.

But Harry was just a nice person, and he hadn't meant anything by it other than showing kindness to his friends' sibling. Harry was close to the Weasley Twins. Surprisingly, Bill had always kept his distance. He probably knew Harry would end up a werewolf, and leave, eventually.

Ginny grinned again, her hand pressed against her chest as he heart started to pound at the thought of Harry. Bill walked back inside, noticed Ginny, who looked ready to swoon, and chuckled dryly. She was so far off base; he couldn't help but pity her even as he laughed at her.

_XXX_

August 6th 1998.

When Harry woke up that morning, it was different to every other morning during the last week. This time, Draco woke him up and held out a pint of water. "Don't go running today." The blond pleaded. Even though there was something inside of Harry screaming at him to run, to burn off his energy, to get _out_, he ignored it.

"Ok, promise." He grinned up at his friend. Draco breathed out a sigh of relief and collapsed onto the bed, on top of Harry. The brunette laughed and shoved at Draco, knocking the blond clean across the room. "Oh SHIT! I am so sorry. Shit, wow I'm strong! Huh, wow. Are you ok?" He got up, completely naked and went to check on the blond.

"Fine, put some clothes on."

"I'm too hot." Harry whined as he grabbed a pair of trousers anyway.

"You have too big an ego, Potter," Draco teased and rubbed his shoulder where he had hit the wall. "I'm fine." Harry frowned and tilted his head sideways in thought.

"What's the matter? You have the 'something's-the-matter' face on. Spill it, or get me to breakfast." Draco put his hands on Harry's shoulders and he pushed down. Harry didn't budge for a second, until he realized what Draco wanted and allowed himself to sit back on the bed.

"I need to tell you something. And you might hate it and me and a whole load of other people, or you might like it and understand where we were coming from. Now," Harry gave him an impatient look, "how much do you know about Werewolves?"

Harry blinked owlishly at him and Draco gave himself a mental high five. Of course, Harry was too clever to not notice a thing. He must have figured out something about the existence of Werewolves.

"That they don't exist?" He blinked again, eyes wide and innocent.

Or not, Draco thought rubbing his face. This conversation would likely be the end of him, he decided, if Harry doesn't kill me instead.

**XXX**

Also, yeah, the music choices from the last chapter. Remember, Hogwarts is a village where the Elementals live. They live in the 19th century still; horse, carts, etc. cause nothing Muggle works around magic. The towns, like Hogsmeade, and Little Whinging, etc, are like the Muggle world compared to the Wizarding World. It's all normal, normal century and normal clothes and music. The wizards are, once again, backwards! Does that make sense?

Please leave another review. I want to reach 100 before I post the next chapter, so you all know.


	6. Finding Safety

Hey, I know it has been a while hasn't it

Hey, I know it has been a while hasn't it?

My friends were visiting from another country and it wouldn't be very nice of me to disappear every few days to update while there were here, would it?

**Words: **5,101

**Chapter 6**

**Finding Safety**

August 6th 1998. That Night.

His mind was reeling. There were moments when all of the information he had been told came to the forefront of his mind and he was able to understand it, just for a moment. But once understanding dawned, shock pushed its way into his head and then he wasn't able to think at all. There were also times when he didn't try and think, or remember, because whenever he thought about what Draco said, a sudden overwhelming dizziness came over him and it was all Harry could do not to fall over. It was too much. Too strange and too new, and it was all over him, inside of him. Draco's words crashed over him like a tidal wave, dragging him under and drowning him in the terrifying finality, the promise of what would happen.

He was turning into a Werewolf!

Of all things, a werewolf. An elf, or a Veela or maybe a Vampire, he could handle, but he hadn't even known that werewolves existed and in two weeks he would become one. Completely, and wholly. He would no longer be human.

He would no longer be Harry.

"It won't be as bad as that," Bill Weasley said, as if he could read Harry's thoughts. "It really isn't as bad as everyone makes it out to believe, you know."

"Yeah?" Harry said snidely, "And I bet you're next in line to get bitten, aren't you."

Bill gave a soft sigh, and turned his face away. In some ways Harry was so much like his father. He didn't take 'change' very well, and he could be as stubborn as hell. But he was a strong, brave person, much like Queen Lily, and Bill knew he would survive this. If anyone could take such an accident and work it to their favour it would be the Prince. The redhead smiled to himself, ignoring the angry glance Harry threw him, and he wondered what it would be like if the Elementals and the Werewolves could somehow unite. It would be rather nice to have Charlie home again, and Draco would to have Harry as a friend again.

"What are you thinking about?" Harry said, unfolding his arms from where they had been across his chest. His face was open and curious, rather than the angry, bitter mask it had been moments ago.

"You'll do great things, you know." Bill said softly, looking Harry in the eyes. "You'll be a King I'd happily die for."

"I'm not going to be King. I'm a wolf now remember." Harry's lips curled back into a snarl, and Bill could see his eyeteeth had already lengthened into sharp-pointed fangs. He wasn't wearing his glasses anymore either, and his brilliant green eyes had taken on an amber tinge. They looked more yellow then green now, but his glasses had usually hidden the colour.

"You'll be a great King, someday, you'll see." Bill said. He mentally put an end to that topic of conversation. There was no point urging Harry to unite the two fractions at present. Harry still was not comfortable with the idea of Werewolves, let alone with being one. He smiled; let Harry see for himself how well the two sides could get on together. "Why aren't you wearing your glasses?"

"They hurt my eyes." Harry said softly. "And Draco broke them."

"He never said what he told you."

Harry looked up at him and scowled. "It's none of your business." The dark hair boy said after a short silence. "But he told me the truth."

They had been walking through the forest outside of Hogwarts for an hour and a half. They were almost halfway to Hogsmeade, and Bill soon became more attentive to his surroundings. They further away from Hogwarts they got, the denser the forest became. They would come upon the wolves soon.

It was another ten minutes before someone walked out from between the trees. His red hair was like a beacon and Harry grimaced at the wide smile that crossed the werewolf's face. "BILL!" Charlie cried and ran to his brother. They embraced while Harry watched with a sad, lonely feeling gnawing at his heart. He suddenly, overwhelmingly missed Draco, despite being mad at him when he left home.

"Harry this is Charlie." Bill said, beaming. "Charlie, this is Prince Harry, of the Lambs." Harry allowed one eyebrow to rise slightly before he snorted.

"I won't be making many friends if I keep being introduced that way." He drawled sarcastically, his eyes narrowed suspiciously at the outcast Weasley.

"That's good." Charlie said, missing the sarcasm, "it's good you're planning on making friends. You'll need someone to confide in."

"I have Draco." Harry said shortly, turning away from the over exuberant elder man. "Tell Draco I love him and that I'm sorry for what I said."

"I will." Bill promised as he reached out to drag Harry into a quick hug. "I know we haven't been close but I was afraid of growing to love you and having to lose you." His eyes were on Charlie as he said this. "It was inevitable, you know. You heart belongs with your mate's." Harry gave another snort and rolled his eyes. In his opinion the only part of him that belonged with his mate was his fist. Preferably against his mate's face. "Draco will always love you, you know that, don't you?"

"You can write to him," Charlie offered quietly. "Bill has an owl that comes to me sometimes. The Alpha understands my need to keep in touch with my brother. You can send letters to your friend when I write to Bill." Harry looked over at Bill, who nodded in affirmative.

"Ok," the brunette said quietly. "Let's get this over with."

Charlie gave Bill one more hug before laying his hand on Harry's shoulder. Ther Prince thought the other man meant to comfort him, or offer solidarity, or something, but really all Charlie accomplished was making Harry feel as if something was pressing down on him, forcing him forward into this new life that he didn't understand or want, and feared. Charlie's hand was like a weight, crushing him until it was too hard to breathe. His chest heaved as he struggled to catch his breath, and Charlie pulled his hand back as if stung. Harry's magic flowed around him, protecting him from the two redheads who could be viewed as threats. When he was calm, Harry found himself on his hands and knees, face down as he coughed and sputtered and tried to remember how to breathe. Slowly, his face red, he got to his feet.

"Ok, now I'm ready." Charlie reached out again. "Don't touch me," Harry ordered just before the other man's hand made contact. Charlie dropped his arm to hand by his side and took the lead silently. Harry followed him.

The silence was devastating. There was no noise except the wind rushing through the trees and the birds and animals going about their lives. But no one spoke, and because Harry couldn't hear people talking around him, he remembered them talking in his head. He didn't want to. He didn't want to remember or think, but he couldn't help himself. When he started to remember, he couldn't bring himself to stop.

"_I need to tell you something. And you might hate it and me and a whole load of other people, or you might like it and understand where we were coming from. Now," Harry gave him an impatient look, "how much do you know about Werewolves?"_

_Harry blinked owlishly at him. "That they don't exist?" He blinked again, eyes wide and innocent._

_Draco rubbed his face wearily. "Harry, I need you to listen to me, and to trust me."_

"_I trust you, Draco." He said softly, a soft smile on his lips as he watched his best friend stressing himself out. "Don't worry, just tell me."_

"_We haven't got much time Harry. You need to get out."_

"_Out?" The brunette's forehead creased in confusion. "From where?"_

"_From here. You have to get out of Hogwarts, tonight, Bill will take you tonight." Harry opened his mouth but Draco raised a hand and Harry remained silent. "Please, don't interrupt. We really haven't got much time. If people find out Harry, certain people will try and kill you, and I can't promise that your father won't be among them. You know he hates werewolves."_

_Harry gave a hysterical laugh. "Werewolves aren't real, Draco. If they were someone would have told me."_

"_We were ordered not to. You were never to know they existed until you turned twenty-one. Harry, at King James' coronation ceremony when you were one, Elder Aberforth discovered something about you. You know about Mates don't you?"_

"_For Veela, Elves and Vampires, yes."_

"_And Werewolves," Draco added quietly, his voice barely above a whisper. "You are the mate of Fenrir," Harry's eyes widened at the name of his lover, "Greyback, the Werewolf Alpha." _

"_No, no, no!" Harry said jumping to his feet. "You think this is funny, Draco? Just because Mione wouldn't shag you, doesn't mean you can be such a prick!" _

"_This isn't a joke Harry. You are mated to a Werewolf and on the next full moon, you will become one." _

"_But, no, no, but I can't be- I- I am not, I can't be." He stuttered, his eyes were wide and wild. They darted around the room frantically, as if searching for a way to escape. "This can't be happening." _

"_I told you to stay away from him, Harry." Draco said softly. It probably wasn't the best thing to say in the situation because Harry spun around to face the blond, his lips pulled back and his fang clearly visible. Draco flinched slightly. _

"_You told me? Is that like saying 'you told me so'? So this is what I deserve for not listening to you?" Harry practically roared. Draco cringed slightly before he took a deep breath. Werewolves were volatile, they had bad tempers, but if you knew them well enough they were easily calmed. _

"_Of course not, I merely meant that I knew he was dangerous Harry. You don't deserve any of this, of course you don't, and I think you're dealing with it very well."_

"_You knew he was dangerous, but you decided to go get laid, and left me with him. Was your blowjob worth it Draco? Well, next time I won't be at the Hogs Head with you so you'll have all night to screw Granger's brains out without worrying about me being turned into a FUCKING WEREWOLF!!" He spun around, feeling the desire to break something and he knew he'd never forgive himself if he hurt Draco. He punched the wall, feeling the satisfying crunch as the plaster shattered and red dust rained down from the bricks he cracked. _

_Draco let Harry stand there for a handful of minutes, staring at the hole in the wall in silence. "Are you calmer now?"_

"_Yeah," Harry mumbled before adding another curse word. He turned to face the blond, his eyes wet and his lips trembled lightly. _

"_Good." Draco said before pulling his arm back and punching Harry in the jaw. Draco was the one who cried out in pain, though Harry's head did snap around to the left. He opened and closed his jaw for a minute, a little in shock then frowned at his friend. His glasses had been knocked off of his face. He bent to pick them up, but they were broken in half. _

"_You ok?" He asked, putting his broken glasses on the corner of his desk. _

"_I think you broke something." Draco pulled one of Severus' potions out of his pocket and downed it in one go. When the bottle was empty, he flexed his hand and gave a relieved sigh as he felt no pain. _

"_I broke? You punched me remember."_

"_Yeah, well, you had that coming. Calm the fuck down and let me talk, ok." Harry nodded slowly and sat back on the bed. His eyes hurt less now that he had taken off his glasses. "I love you, Harry, I would never wish this on you."_

"_I know. I'm sorry." He sniffled lightly and looked up at the blond. "You don't think I'm pregnant do you? All the weird food and stuff."_

"_No. The weird food and stuff is your body's way of changing to accommodate this new part of you, the wolf part. They have higher metabolism, that's why you've been eating more, and your temperature is higher and you have so much more energy to run around. You're eating food rare because wolves are used to hunting in the wild and eating their food raw. Your eyes are blurry because the virus is trying to fix the vision, to make you a stronger predator. Bad vision could affect your position in a pack; as mate to an Alpha you sort of have to be all that you could be."_

"_But I'm not pregnant?" His voice was quiet and shaky. _

_Men could become pregnant (not the human ones though) but the vampires, Veelas, elves, werewolves and elementals could. However, because werewolves were usually turned and not born they could not procreate with anyone unlike them. Veela and the others could have children with any other humanoid species but a werewolf had to mate with another werewolf. It was why they turned so many people. _

_Draco explained all of this, and Harry grimaced. "Is that like, I don't know, bestiality? I had sex with someone who can't procreate with a human, so they aren't a human, so Fenrir must be an animal?"_

"_No, I don't think," Draco paused, and then frowned. "Maybe?"_

"_Bloody brilliant." He sighed. "Draco, I-!"_

"_Don't, Harry, just don't please. I don't think I could listen right now. And we haven't got enough time." Draco continued to explain as much as he knew. Charlie, Bill had promised, would tell Harry the rest. But even as Bill came to collect him, Draco wouldn't let Harry tell him goodbye, nor would he listen to the words 'I love you' or 'I'm sorry'. _

Harry had left Draco, Harry had left so much behind him unsaid and he was glad Bill was willing to say what he hadn't been allowed to say.

They entered a clearing, and Charlie pulled Harry forward, dragging him from his memories. There were a few tents scattered around, along with many piles of animal skins and furs that Harry assumed were used as beds. There were so many werewolves. So many people who turned to face him, and it took all of Harry's royal training to not cringe away from their stares. Instead he raised his head high, imagined there was a crown resting upon him, and looked each one in the eye as he glanced around the circular clearing. Then his eyes fell on the one person he really wanted to see.

"You!" He said, pointing a finger at Fenrir Greyback. The Alpha watched with a grin as his mate ran towards him. Fenrir held his arms out for his mate, smug and pleased to have been accepted so easily. "You son of a bitch!" Harry screamed as he drew his arm back and then his fist made contact with Fenrir's nose. He was breathing heavily, satisfied to hear a crack: then he eyed the Alpha warily.

"I believe we should continue this in private." Fenrir turned and prowled towards the largest tent in the area. "Come, pretty one." Harry snarled at him. The sound was so foreign, so new that Harry jumped slightly and clamped a hand over his mouth in shock. "Come, Harry. Please."

"We never harm our mates," Charlie whispered, pushing the younger wolf forward. "Please Prince Harry, please trust me."

Harry licked his lips and looked Charlie up and down. "It's not you I have a problem with," he hissed before turning and stalking into the tent as well. Fenrir heard his words, and flinched slightly.

"Would you like to hit me again?" The grey haired wolf asked snidely. "I should beat you for embarrassing me in front of the others." Harry just gave him a baleful glare. His father gave him the same threat all of the time, but he had never carried it through. If Charlie were to be believed, Fenrir wouldn't beat him either.

"How do I know you wouldn't enjoy it?" Harry allowed one half of his mouth to curl upwards, and for a moment his pretty face was made rather ugly by the sneer. "You seem like the S & M type." Fenrir gave a snort of laughter before sitting down, cross-legged, on a pile of furs on the floor.

"Join me."

"You told me you were safe." Harry said softly. He mentally cursed as he felt the tears gathering in his eyes again.

"Excuse me?" Fenrir looked slightly horrified, his hand stretched towards his mate. "I'd never hurt you."

"Not that kind of safe," Harry drawled, gaining his composure again. "I asked if you had a condom. 'I'm safe', you said."

"Well you aren't pregnant," Yet, Fenrir added mentally, "and I don't have an STD, so I suppose I was pretty safe." He leered at the brunette. Harry threw him a filthy look and turned away.

"Just because 'Werewolf' isn't considered an STD, doesn't mean I wanted to catch it. Shit! You told me you were safe, and now I'm a fucking werewolf? You couldn't just wear a bloody condom, could you?" Fenrir opened his mouth then immediately snapped it shut again. "You wouldn't have, would you. Even if I specifically said 'use protection cause I don't want to catch your wolf disease', you wouldn't have worn one, would you?"

"No."

Harry gave a small laugh. "At least you're honest, now." He laughed again, but it sounded slightly hysterical. His next laugh sounded more like a wheeze, and soon enough, instead of laughing Harry was curled up on the floor, hugging his knees and trying to breath through his tears. "I hate you." He whispered softly as Fenrir reached out to touch him. The wolf didn't listen. He picked Harry up and carried him to the furs and laid him down again, tucking him in.

"Get some sleep. You have a long day ahead of you, pretty one."

"I hate you." Harry whispered as his tears stopped. "I hate you." He said again as Fenrir lay down beside him. "I hate you, I HATE YOU!" He screamed. Fenrir didn't react except to stare at his mate with pained eyes, and whimper softly. Denied the fight he was craving, Harry crawled from the makeshift bed and ran from the tent. Fenrir didn't follow him.

The first person he found was Remus. The sandy haired wolf eyed his godson cautiously, his face wary. He walked towards the boy slowly, making sure his footsteps were loud enough before he sat down beside the small fire where Harry was sitting. The brunette looked up. "Remus Lupin."

"You know me?" He sounded astonished. "Did James-?"

"Draco Malfoy told me about you, earlier today. He told me everything he knew." Harry stared at the fire, mesmerized by the whirling colours, drawn like a moth to the heat.

"If you ever need to know something else you can ask me." Remus offered softly.

Harry placed his hand in the fire, and bit his lip. "Why doesn't it burn?"

"It burns." Remus pulled Harry's hand back. The skin was red and there was a small blister on the back of his hand, but there was no other damage. "We heal well and fast. Here, let me." Remus used his nails to pop the blister and wiped Harry's hand on a handkerchief he pulled from his pocket. "It'll be gone soon enough. It burns, Harry. We just don't feel the heat because our own body temperature is so high."

"Oh." He was examining the blister, which was now only a faint pink blotch on the back of his hand. "We do heal quick."

"There are a few perks to being a werewolf."

"Bill said as much." Harry frowned. "Can w- Can you survive without a mate?" He couldn't bring himself to say 'we', to group himself in with these animals, these things that shouldn't exist. In his mind, he had grasped the concept of becoming a wolf, but out loud it was still hard to believe that he could be any different than he was. He couldn't make himself say it; he just didn't want to hear it.

"Yes, after the 21st birthday a submissive or a human mate will have matured too much magically for a bond to be put into place. But having a mate is one of the benefits to being one of us. It's like," he paused, "having someone to love you unconditionally, to give you a family, a home, companionship. Someone you can trust, love, confide in."

Harry snorted. "I already have someone like that, and you all made me leave him behind." He glared viciously in Fenrir's tents direction. With a sigh he turned his gaze back to the fire. "I want to go home."

"Soon, Harry, this will feel like home, I promise." Remus squeezed Harry's shoulder lightly. "Trust me."

"Everyone keeps asking me to do that today." He tried to make a joke out of it, but he couldn't stop his voice from cracking, just a little bit.

_XXX_

August 19th 1998. Two weeks later.

For two weeks Harry had done his best to avoid everyone except Remus and Charlie. He was especially careful to stay away from Fenrir, but in his dreams where his consciousness had no say in the matter he spent every minute he could with the silver haired man. Fenrir haunted his dreams. His waking thoughts were filled with his hate and resentment for his creator, but he dreams were full of Fenrir. They came in different forms, different versions. Smiling, laughing, making love, calling his name in passion, and then Fenrir's eyes haunted and sad as Harry screamed 'I hate you' over and over. The last one always had Harry jumping awake, stifling a scream before he turned to watch Fenrir sleep. He couldn't understand why, but he felt incredibly guilty when he woke, but he could hardly ever remember what he dreamed about (unless it was a nice dream).

At present he was huddled against Remus outside in the clearing. They were all there, all of the werewolves whose names he didn't know and didn't care to ever learn. Why should he?

Bill said he could change the world, or at least he implied it and Remus often wondered out loud what it would be like. He had to admit it would be a nice idea. To have both of them trying to live in harmony. Then Harry could go home and see his parents, and Sirius and Draco. He wouldn't have to be here anymore, with all of these strange strangers, sleeping on the floor every night and having his shoes taken away from him. Apparently, werewolves prefer to be barefooted and practically naked.

Well, he was naked now. He had finally agreed to undress when Charlie told him his clothes would be destroyed during the change, and that no one would get him any more. He shivered slightly and pressed closer to Remus. It wasn't a shiver from the cold, his body was above boiling point after all, but he was afraid. Shouldn't it hurt? No one had told him, not Draco because he didn't know, and not Remus cause he was too afraid to ask. But he thought it probably would hurt.

He wasn't really that big into pain to be honest.

"It is a gift," Fenrir hissed as he pulled Harry away from Remus. He clutched his mate against him, ignoring Harry's protests until the boy gave up and stopped struggling.

"When can I return it?" Fenrir glared down at him. "Or exchange it then? I'm sure I wouldn't mind Charlie as a mate, at least he has manners."

Fenrir snarled as his fingers gripped tighter around Harry's arms. "You are mine!"

"In another life maybe," he said with distain. It made Fenrir grin though.

"Yes, well, you're about to start your new life Harry." Remus nodded his head when Harry's eyes searched him out. "It will be different after tonight. You'll be one of us, a part of the collective. You'll have different instincts and feelings and thoughts. You never know, you might feel differently about me tomorrow."

The moon was beginning to rise. It was full and bright and its light bathed everything in sight. The silver of the moon bleached everything until there was only black and white left, dull and insignificant in comparison with the moon's radiance. Harry blinked his eyes as he watched it rise. It seemed to be happened so slowly one moment, and then he would blink and the moon would have jumped a foot higher in a second.

In fact, what was happening was that when Harry looked away from the moon his body was beginning to transform. Due to the pull of the magic within him, he was actually looking away for far longer than he thought he was. It didn't hurt as much as he thought it would. There were unpleasant tingles running up and down his arms and legs, like growing pains, and he felt a little dizzy again. But he felt _free_.

For the first time in a long time, he no longer felt like his own skin was confining him. He was free, to run wild and just be. The wolf in him howled, head thrown back in pleasure. When he opened his eyes they were pure amber and standing before him was a magnificent silver wolf, three times the size of a normal wolf.

Harry wondered, briefly, if it were possible to look as beautiful as Fenrir did just then. He couldn't find it within himself to feel disgusted by that thought. Earlier than night he would never have thought 'beautiful' in the same sentence as 'werewolf' or 'Fenrir', never, but yet here he was, thinking it now. And it was true. Fenrir was magnificent to look upon. He was tall, and muscular, and his fur was shaggy and silver, thick and it looked so soft. His eyes were large and almond shaped, but they were also silver with just a ring of amber around the edges.

"**It comes from age. The older you are, the more of your original eye colour you gain back**." The voice echoed around Harry's head. It took him a moment to realize that it was Fenrir's voice, inside of his head. When that dawned on him, a barrage of other people's thoughts followed that thought.

Harry wished his had hands so that he could clamp them over his ears. As it was, his ears lay flat back against his head and he was snarling angrily. Terror was an emotion that swept over him frequently as well. Some of the thoughts he could hear were frightening, and most seemed to come from the black-furred female Beta. He didn't remember her name, but she seemed to hate him an awful lot. She was practically screaming her thoughts at him, spitefully, knowing there was nothing he could do to stop her.

"**Calm down. You need to focus on me, and me alone. I will help you block them out. Forget all of them, hear only my voice and your voice.**" Fenrir's voice was smooth and warm, it wrapped around his mind and seemed to cover it entirely, allowing no other thought inside except their own. "**I will be all you hear until you wish to hear another. You can pick and chose. Just think of them, and you can hear them when we are like this. Then, think of not hearing them, of pushing them away and they won't be so loud. They will always be there, all of us will, with each other and inside of each other as a family, but you need not hear us unless you wish it.**"

"_**It is like Occlumency**_?" Harry asked softly.

"**Which is?**" The voice replied. Still the only one Harry could hear.

"_**The art of lying and of keeping secrets. Everyone must know it, but me**_." His voice became bitter and Fenrir let out a small whimper and gave his mate a nudge with his nose. Harry gave a whine in return, and couldn't stop himself from rubbing up against his mate as well.

"**They believed they were doing what was best for you. I do not agree with them, but I would go to the same lengths to protect our Cubs**." Fenrir nuzzled against Harry again, his breath hot on Harry's furry neck.

Harry nipped at Fenrir's nose. "_**Who said I was giving you any cubs? Getting a little ahead of yourself there.**_" He nipped the Alpha again, then with a howl he took off running, sprinting through the clearing and into the tree line as Fenrir gave chase. Remus and Charlie watched them go, curled up against the other and every once in a while a howl would drift back to the clearing, and the two friends of Harry would give a yelp that should have been laughter.

That morning, when the sun rose and everyone was human again, Harry didn't jump awake and leave the tent as he had always done previous. Instead, he woke slowly, his muscles sore but there was no longer a feeling of needing to do _something_ weighing him down, so he figured it was a pain he could deal with. He rolled onto his side. Fenrir was asleep beside him.

Last night he had been caught and Fenrir had carried him by the scruff of his neck the whole way back to their tent where he had proceeded to lay down on top of Harry until the younger wolf drifted to sleep. Sometime in the early morning, Fenrir had rolled aside, and now he lay on the edge of the furs fast asleep, but his hands still reached out towards his mate. With a smile, Harry didn't something he never thought he would have.

He lay back down, and shuffled closer to Fenrir, allowing the sleeping wolf to pull him closer and hold him tightly. He drifted back to sleep, naked and cuddling the werewolf who had turned him, the Alpha and his mate. Fenrir.

**XXX**

Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter. Much appreciated. When I say I want to reach a certain amount of reviews, I'm talking about FFNet only. Though reviews at the other sites would be nice as well.

I'll do Soul Seeker soon enough, then Between Two Ages as well.


	7. This New Life

Hey all, here is the next update.

I would like to say, to people that accused Harry of being OOC and then pointed it out to me, uh, if he was wouldn't you think I would know seeing as I wrote him? And he wasn't, mind you, it was the thing Fenrir explained about. This story is completely AU so keep an open mind, ok?

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter, et all are property of JK Rowling, and Bloomsbury, and Warner Bros and all those other nifty people that make it so we can read and watch the Potterverse whenever we feel like it. I make no money from doing this, so don't sue me.

**Summary: **FG/HP A society of werewolves hasn't got a lot to be afraid of, expect perhaps The Lambs, a collection of elemental-magic-wielding werewolf hunters. If that wasn't important enough to worry about, the werewolf Alpha, Fenrir, has to figure out how to kidnap the Lambs' Heir, Harry. Harry just happens to be Fenrir's mate, who doesn't believe in the existence of werewolves, because his parents decided 'if he didn't know about it, it can't kidnap and mate with him'. AU non-magic.

**Warnings: **Slash. FG/HP AU. Character Death. Violence. Language. Werewolf. Non-magic. M-Preg.

**Rating: **R/NC-17 SLASH!!

**Words: **5,887

**Chapter 7**

**This New Life**

August 7th 1998. The day after Harry left.

Draco spent his morning running laps around Hogwarts. Each step sent jolting pains up his legs but he didn't stop running despite the ache. He gritted his teeth, bore the uncomfortable pains and kept running. He had to. He needed to. It was what Harry would have been doing if he had still been at Hogwarts. Harry would have enjoyed this. Draco had been running for four hours and he had practically worn his feet down to stumps. He had blisters on top of his blisters but he honestly didn't care much past the pain. Severus would heal him later.

He wasn't ready to go back inside yet.

When he woke this morning, the first thing he did was look out the window to see if Harry was running past yet. Then he checked Harry's room, which was still full of Harry's possessions because Bill wouldn't let them pack anything. But Harry wasn't there.

It was like an avalanche of emotion. Surprise, shock, horror, loss, resentment, fear: mostly agony, agony, _agony_. The emotions poured over him, knocking him to his knees as they clamoured over him and under him and through him, choking him and burying him alive. He gasped for breath, mentally trying to claw his way back to the surface, trying to remember how everything looked before his world had crumbled down around him. He couldn't remember. He sat on his hands and knees, retching but nothing came up, and eventually he had to lean back on his haunches and admit defeat.

It didn't matter how much he grieved or how long he sat staring at the foot of Harry's bed, Harry wasn't coming back. Harry was gone now, buried deeply beneath the avalanche that shook Draco's world, and nothing Draco felt or did was going to bring Harry back to the surface, nothing would bring Harry back into Draco's world.

So Draco ran. Each step that hurt him, that punishment was rightly deserved as far as he cared. He had caused this. He had been the one who left Harry alone with Fenrir, he who had been trusted to protect Harry had left Harry alone, and now Harry was a werewolf. Pain lanced up his legs and into his side. He gasped and clutched at his chest, before wrapping his arms around his rips. He stopped running and tried to catch his breath. His lungs were frantic and his heart beat wildly, trying to cope with his punishing morning exercise.

He wasn't ready to go back inside yet.

He started to run again. Two minutes later, he heard Queen Lily screaming from inside Godric's Hollow. He gave a derisive smile. "They know Harry is gone." He whispered to himself.

Charlie had sent back a letter with Bill. Bill had left it on Harry's pillow and Draco was too much of a coward to explain to the King and Queen himself so he had left the letter there even though its very presence mocked him and made him feel like his heart was bleeding.

It was a piece of white paper, with four long scratches gouged into the surface. Someone had written the letter 'F' beneath the claw mark in curvilinear handwriting. Draco could almost imagine Fenrir shredding sheets and sheets of paper and he tried to get the message just right, and he shuddered. Harry was with that monster now and it was his fault, so he kept running even though his feet ached. Lily screamed again, and Draco thought everyone in Hogwarts could hear her distraught wailing. It made his heart ache, but he ran on.

The pain in his legs, physical, tangible pain was preferable to the overwhelming anguish he was suffering through mentally. He didn't think his heart could take anymore. So he kept running.

_XXX_

August 20th 1998. The night after the Full Moon.

He woke again, slowly. His head felt heavy and his muscles screamed in protest. He stretched, wincing at the popping noises his joints made. He scratched at his ribs and gave a sigh as he finally made himself sit up. Harry blinked his eyes slowly taking in his surroundings. He had slept in Fenrir's tent for the past two weeks despite the pains he took to avoid the wolf during the day. No one would disobey the Alpha by letting Harry share their tent or their furs, and Harry wasn't above admitting that he could suck up if it meant not sleeping on the floor outside. Doing that in wolf form, he knew now, wasn't so bad, but as a human it would always be a last-choice option for him.

He turned his torso to the left, his eyes falling on his sleeping bedmate. Fenrir always came to bed later than Harry. He always made sure to have something to occupy his time until Harry was safely asleep before he entered the tent, and Fenrir was always gone before Harry awoke. If not for the scent of him that lingered and the warmth that was embedded in the furs, Harry could almost believe the tent was his alone, that he slept alone.

He eyed Fenrir now. He wanted so badly to look away, to storm from the tent and run and run. He was exhausted though, the first moon had taken a lot out of him and he was no longer as restless as he was before he left Hogwarts. He didn't want to run just to run anymore, he wanted to _run to get away_!

Everything was different now. Everything was new.

Before last night, Harry thought he had experienced as much change as anyone was possibly able to handle. But now everything had changed again. Last night he didn't hate Fenrir. He had teased him, his voice echoing in Fenrir's head and vice versa. He had accepted help from the Alpha gratefully and happily, feeling pleasure in the fact that Fenrir paid attention to no one but him that night. He had run and jumped and Fenrir had caught him. They had nipped at each other playfully, and curled together after Fenrir carried him back to the tent. It was all very disconcerting.

Harry had pet dogs when he was younger, before the pups grew old enough to hunt. When they were puppies they had all played together and nipped at each other and ran around and rolled on one another. And after they had been taken away from Harry and made to hunt, Harry had snuck into the kennels to see them. One had been male and the other a female breeder. As pups their behaviour was so different from what it was that night as Harry watched them, confused. At seven-years-old he didn't understand why they were rutting against one another like that, nor did he think that lying on top of one another could be very comfortable. But thinking back on last night, Harry was afraid to say the Alpha's behaviour reminded him of the adult dogs in heat. There was nothing playful about him and Fenrir last night. Harry may have been playing, but to Fenrir it was probably some sort of drawn out foreplay before they mated.

Harry shuddered and stood up, pushing the fur down onto the rest of the pile. Fenrir slept on unaware of Harry's internal turmoil.

Last night he had liked Fenrir, actually cared for the other man. But before yesterday he still distrusted and quite honestly disliked Fenrir. He didn't hate the man. That was a lie. He had said that in anger and because he was afraid but it wasn't true. Fenrir's personality grated on his nerves at times and he didn't like that way the Alpha expected Harry just to do as he was told all of the time. If they were going to be in any sort of relationship Harry wanted it to be as equals!

And there he went again. His mind running away from his more rational part of itself. Days ago he would never have considered having a relationship with Fenrir, and now he had gone through a full moon he wanted an equal relationship. He scoffed as he dressed himself. There was a Moon tonight and the next night. Two more life altering moons like last night to go, and he frowned as he thought about what Fenrir said to him.

He was entering a new stage of his life. This wasn't the old life he was used to, not the life he understood. For all he knew the longer he spent in wolf form the more that part of him would influence his thoughts. Maybe werewolf-ism was like HIV? It was completely safe to have unless you had unprotected sex and passed it on to someone else. Maybe if you were a wolf and you never changed on the full moon you were safe from it, exempt. He feared that the more he changed the more he would subconsciously like Fenrir and he didn't want that.

It wasn't that he didn't want to like the man. It was that he was afraid to like this new life. He tried to image a few months from now. God knows how many Full Moons from now if his father were to come and forgive all werewolves if his son would come home, and he tried to imagine himself saying 'no, father I like this life now'. He couldn't bare the thought. It made his stomach roll and his throat close up.

He wanted to go home. He didn't want to get attached to anything in case he was given the chance to go home, to his parents, Sirius, Draco and Fred and George. Having a mate couldn't be all that it was cracked up to be if Harry would prefer to leave that mate for family, most of which wasn't blood related.

A small voice wailed inside of him at that thought. It sobbed quietly and begged him to go back into the tent, to go back to his mate. Harry scowled. The wolf part of himself had woken up it seemed. He figured he'd have to learn to control that part of himself, to learn to ignore it or to incorporate its desires into his own much like a conscience. It was not there, not real, but it was a part of him, and an important part he guessed as much as it chagrined him to admit it.

He looked over his shoulder to see Fenrir standing beside the flap of the tent, holding it open with one hand in invitation. Harry decline the offer, turned his head away and kept walking. A part of him wanted this. Wanted to be loved and cherished and taken care of. He wanted someone to tell him about being a wolf, to calm his fears and be there for him like Draco couldn't be.

But the larger part of him was still bitter. He had been lied to for years, and then tricked into being turned. Oh he had had sex willingly of course, but he wouldn't have if he had known that Fenrir was going to infect him. He hated having his choices taken away from him. He hated being forced to be what someone else decided he should be; ignorant, werewolf, it was all the same.

He hated it, and irrationally he blamed the only person he was near enough to blame. His parents weren't there, neither was Sirius. That left Fenrir.

He shrugged as he left the clearing. Two more Full Moons this month still left ahead of him. The way his luck was going lately, he could wake up after that last moon and decide he was hopelessly in love with Fenrir. He snorted.

"Kill me now." He mumbled wishing that Draco was there to reply.

_XXX_

September 18th 1998. Full Moon.

The moon was high. The sky was a dark blue colour, with a handful of twinkling lights spread over its vast expanse, like diamantes on a dress. The moon seemed to shine with an otherworldly light. Every time Harry looked up at it the moon seemed to expand slightly, giving off a brighter glow before dimming again so it was the same as when Harry wasn't looking. The boy-wolf frowned, and wondered if maybe he was seeing things.

The pain had been worse this time. The three nights of the last month he had Fenrir with him, guiding him, comforting him, and it had been sore, but not too sore. This night it was almost agony. Remus had hovered around him, frowning and mewling and butting Harry with his nose. Harry had fought the change. Every time Fenrir came near him, he ran. He didn't want Fenrir's help. He couldn't need it. When he was back at Hogwarts, he'd have to get used to changing on his own. He couldn't afford to become dependant on Fenrir's presence.

As he thought that, the large silver wolf came up behind him. "**Why shouldn't you depend upon me? I am your dominant, it is my role to care for you**."

Harry let out a soft growl and the fur on the back of his neck stood up as he bristled. "_**I am not submissive to anyone. I am the Heir to The Lambs and I am Prince Harry James Potter of Hogwarts! We shall not submit.**_" Even speaking directly to Fenrir's subconscious Harry's voice sounded overly arrogant and conceited. He snorted as he thought he sounded a little like Draco when the boy felt particularly offended.

"**You are my mate. You are Harry, the Alpha's mate, and that is it. None of your fancy titles matter here, cub.**" Harry growled again. Fenrir sighed and moved closer to the other boy. "**What is the matter with you? You were fine on the moons of last month, and the time in between you seemed to be getting used to this new life. You avoided me less as well.**" Fenrir sounded a little hurt, but he covered it up by opening his mouth to expose his teeth in a mockery of a grin.

"_**I'm fine. God, that's a lie. I'm not fine. I don't want to be here, I don't want to be a Werewolf. I want to go home. I miss my parents and I miss Draco and Sirius and my other friends. I don't want to be your mate, because then I wouldn't need to be a Werewolf, and I don't want to get used to you being around to help me because then I'll miss you when I go home.**_"

"**If you go home. You don't honestly believe they'll accept you back? You're a monster to them.**" Fenrir let out a wolf-like chuckle. It sounded more like he was about to pounce on something and eat it than he found something amusing. Harry fought back a shudder. He refused to be afraid of someone who apparently would never hurt him.

"_**I'm not a monster, Fenrir. I haven't hurt anyone. I haven't hunted anything. I eat the food others bring back only if it were cooked first, just like I would have done at Hogwarts. I don't go hunting on the full moon and I've never turned anyone on purpose. If anyone is a monster, it's you.**_" Harry blinked his eyes closed a few times, as if he thought he might cry and was trying to stop the tears. If Fenrir was human Harry thought he might look devastated. As it was, the silver wolf merely backed away a few paces and lowered his head submissively.

"**I cannot apologize enough, Mr. Potter.**" Then he took off running towards the forest. Harry watched him go, and a part of him wanted to follow and take back everything he said, but he stayed where he was.

A large red wolf padded over to him, then dropped to the ground with a sigh. "_Stupid boy,_" Charlie said focusing on Harry's mind alone. Harry jumped, startled, as he heard the words. "_He is in love with you. He would take care of you. Do you not want someone to love you, someone for you to love, unconditionally?_"

"_**It isn't unconditional though is it. One of the conditions is that I have to be a Werewolf and live in a forest and never see my parents again.**_"

Charlie seemed to consider that for a moment. His head tilted sideways before he leant over to nip Harry's leg. _"But it is_ love_, Harry."_ That ended the conversation for the red wolf. Charlie laid his head on the ground and yawned before rolling over and going to sleep.

Harry stared at the other wolf's back for a moment, thinking hard. Did he want this? Yes, he always wanted to fall in love and get married and this was apparently as close as he was going to get. But did he want to settle for that? Who else was out there that he thought he could marry? Not Ginny, definitely not. He had always preferred boys, and he definitely wouldn't go after a redhead. They all reminded him too much of the Weasleys. There had never been anyone for him like Mione was to Draco. Draco didn't love her, but he didn't want to let her go either. He was obsessed with her, he was fond of her and he enjoyed having sex with her. Harry didn't have anyone who stood out so starkly in his mind. There was no one person who was as important to him.

'Yes there was.'

Harry frowned at the voice of his inner wolf. It was as bad as having a cricket on your shoulder, telling you to do this or not to do that. He tensed up and pushed the voice away. He didn't have time to talk to himself.

'There is,' it said again.

"There is what?" Harry's mouth moved to say the words, but as Werewolves couldn't speak in their wolf form the words were only heard in his head.

'There is someone who stands out, someone who was important to you, don't you remember?' Harry frowned as the voice dredged up memories he had been trying to forget. He panted as he watched the replay of his time with Fenrir outside of the Hogs Head. When the memory finished the wolf in him seemed to have quietened down and Harry lifted a paw to rub at his eyes.

Did he want to do this? He questioned himself. Was he willing to do this? He took a few deep breaths and straightened out. His fur was black as night and his eyes were amber coloured, but they shined with a greenish light as Harry looked up at the moon.

"_**God help me,**_" he prayed silently. Then he ran off into the forest, searching for his mate.

He would do this. He deserved this, and if he were honest he wanted to be loved and taken care of. And in the worst-case scenario, if his parents ever did try to hunt him down, he wanted Fenrir to protect him and fight for him.

He wanted Fenrir Greyback. The thought almost made him hysterical, but then he caught sight of the other wolf. The large silver wolf was standing at the edge of a lake about two miles away from their clearing. He looked despondent, his ears lay flat against his head and his back legs trembled.

Werewolves couldn't swim. They were too densely muscled with too little fat. "_**Don't do that.**_" Harry said quietly, moving towards his mate.

"**Do what?**" Fenrir asked without turning around. "**Exist? Like I said, I'm sorry.**"

"_**Don't go in the water, ok? Please.**_"

Fenrir let out another chuckled. "**I wasn't going to drown myself, but it is nice to know that you'd care.**" He finally turned to face Harry, and the way he was looking at the small wolf made Harry's knees weak. Harry took a step back as Fenrir lopped towards him. "**Do you care, Harry?**"

"_**Of course I'd care. I- I'd miss you, so don't go anywhere ok?**_" Harry lay down on a soft patch of grass and held a paw out to Fenrir. The silver wolf gave a small grin and made his way closer to his mate. Fenrir lay down on the ground just behind Harry, but the black wolf shifted backwards till he was pressed flush against his elder mate. "_**I want to be your mate. And I don't think you're a monster. Sorry.**_"

"**It is forgiven, my precious one. I love you.**" Harry didn't say anything back, but Fenrir was relieved by the pleasure filled purr Harry started to make. The black wolf purred until he fell asleep, safely tucked against his dominant.

Yeah, sometimes Fenrir still pissed him off, but he figured they could work on that. What really mattered was that they would both be happy. Harry had no doubt that Fenrir could make him happy. ('Happier than Ginny at any rate,' his inner wolf giggled).

_XXX_

September 24th 1998.

Fenrir lay on his back, surrounded by furs that smelt of his delectable mate. He had his eyes squeezed closed as Harry had demanded, and he resisted the urge to peak. He was naked, because he always slept that way. Nudity was not something that embarrassed him but it was something Harry felt uncomfortable with. Fenrir frowned as he heard the zipper in the tent close. Harry had sealed them in. Harry was definitely in the tent because Fenrir could smell him. He smelt nervous and Fenrir fought down the instinct to check on his mate because it would mean opening his eyes and Harry had made him promise.

A weight settled on his thighs and Fenrir's hands came forward automatically to grip the boy's waist. Harry wiggled slight and Fenrir let out a moan. He hadn't been allowed to touch his mate since their first bonding. "You can open your eyes now."

Fenrir did, and they widened as they met the sight of a naked Harry wriggling in his lap. Fenrir swallowed heavily, entranced by the sight of his mate. He, also, had the deep-set need to know that Harry wanted this. He didn't want Harry to think badly on sex with him anymore. "Are you sure?"

"I'm ready. I want you, and I want this. Please?" His eyes fluttered closed as he shifted up Fenrir's body. Fenrir was almost immediately achingly hard and Harry hovered over the erect penis, a grin on his face. "I already prepared myself. In case you decided not to do this for my own good or something." He smirked and let himself sink down on to Fenrir's cock and the silver wolf gave a loud groan that made Harry blush.

"This is going to be over quickly." Fenrir huffed as Harry bounced on top of him. His fingers dug into Harry's hips before they ran up the length of his back, raking his skin, marking him.

"We have all night for a repeat performance." The brunette panted, his hands braced on Fenrir's chest.

"Or several," the elder added with a leer. His back arched as Harry reach down to squeeze his balls.

"You bet!" The last word turned into a cry as Fenrir's hand began to fist him, slowly running up and down the length of him as he arched and cried out, moving his body faster. He came hard, his body tensing up as his released landed on his stomach and Fenrir's. The elder wolf flipped them over, and began to trust into him brutally. Harry moaned with each thrust, crying out softly each time Fenrir hit his prostate, but he was too blissed out to do much more than lie there and take it. Fenrir came a minute later with a decidedly happy howl. His teeth bit into Harry's shoulder, where it met his neck, and Fenrir lay on top of his mate for a while just licking at the bite mark.

His eyes softened as they met his mate's green-amber eyes. "I love you." Harry still didn't say it back, but Fenrir knew Harry felt something similar for him already. The boy just needed a little more time. After waiting over twenty years for a mate, Fenrir could wait a few more months to hear those three words repeated to him.

_XXX_

October 26th 1998.

_Dearest Draco. How I miss you. _

_It's very different here, but it isn't as bad as I thought it would be. I have decided to accept Fenrir as a mate, and I rather like the results. He isn't as bad as every one makes him out to be though. I'm sure if there was a vicious battle going on he'd be dangerous, but I'm pleased to say I think I have him cowed. No one can resist my puppy dog eyes! Not even you, so don't be gloating over there. _

_I love you Draco. I miss you so much. There are times when something funny happens, or I have a strange thought and I want to tell you so much, but its hard to get paper over here, and Bill's owl is only around every so often. It would be easier if you wrote to me yourself you know. Maybe I can convince Fenrir to let your owl through as long as it isn't close to the full moon when he arrives? There is so much to tell you, but so little paper. Words, words everywhere, and not enough space to write. Ha! Am I not witty? _

_I miss you Draco, and I'm relatively happy. If it's safe, say hello to your dad, Sirius, my parents and the Twins. Thanks! I hope I can see you soon. Maybe next time Bill visits Charlie you could come as well? I'll never have another friend like you Draco, so I hope you don't hate me. And don't hate yourself. Everything I said to you before I left was bang out of order. I was scared and angry, and I didn't mean any of it. _

_I love you, all of you. Harry. _

Draco folded up the piece of paper after he had read it and sniffed. He wiped his eyes with his sleeve and Bill frowned over at him. He had been reading over Draco's shoulder and he smiled at the blond boy softly.

"When I go next, you can come." Draco smiled thankfully, but didn't speak.

It was silently for a while as Bill read his letter from Charlie. Most of it was about how Harry was progressing, and how much they both wished they could go home but knew they couldn't. Bill read those parts out loud for Draco. But the rest of the letter, the stuff about Charlie's life, Bill kept private.

"I better go back inside." The blond looked towards Godric's Hollow. He could see his father, a dark silhouette with a halo of blond hair, waiting at the front steps. "Bye, then, Bill." He said, throwing a wave back over his shoulder as he walked briskly to his father. "Harry says 'hello'," he whispered quietly, knowing his father wasn't particularly adverse to werewolves and so he would snitch to the King and Queen.

"I hope he is well?" Lucius asked softly.

"Yes, very, but he misses everyone." Draco added. They both fell silent as they entered the atrium. A guard led them through to the throne room where most of the other influential Elementals waited. Everyone within the throne room was a member of The Lambs. They would not speak of Harry here.

James cleared his throat and the room went silent. "I, James Potter, declare this meeting of Lambs open. The first order of business?" He looked around the hall but no one wanted to be the one to bring the subject up. It had been ignored for months now, but sooner or later James would have to deal with it.

Peter was the first to speak. "I declare the first order of business to be the fate of Harry Potter." Hushed whispers filled the room. Everyone had been fond of Harry and they all knew he was a good boy, and werewolf or not none of them wanted to be the one to condemn him to death. Most turned to glare at Peter, but he threw off their looks. In his opinion, why did that little brat get to have the power he so badly wanted? It wasn't fair, and he deserved to be punished.

"Then it shall be." James' voice was weary. Lily stood beside him looking pale and thin. She bit on her tongue to keep herself from shouting out her denial. "What shall we do about Harry Potter?" James tried to keep his voice detached and cold, but he didn't quite manage it. It hitched slightly as he said his son's name. His only child.

"We should kill it." Peter said immediately, and a few people gasped.

"Reasons?" James asked, even though he really wanted to use his element to set Peter on fire.

"He is a werewolf?" Peter asked like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"As was Remus, but we did not kill him." Sirius pointed out while James fought to control his temper.

James had spent his entire life believing that werewolves were evil creatures that deserved worse than death, but now Harry was one. And James knew Harry. His son wasn't evil, and James doubted that being bitten was going to change the fundamentals that made his son who he was. Harry wasn't evil, he wasn't. The thought made him feel like the world was tilting sideways all of a sudden and he couldn't understand how he was supposed to make everything ok again. Had he been wrong for so long?

"We sent him away though. He betrayed us." Peter was almost shouting.

"That is ridiculous. As I have said many times before, Lupin was not the cause of the Prince's mate mark. Lupin had nothing to do with it. Your own foolish actions are what drove Lupin into Greyback's arms. Lupin is no doubt with the Prince as we speak." Severus sneered as Peter turned to look at him. Peter flushed under the hate filled gaze the Healer shot him, and turned away.

"We were foolish, yes, but that cannot be changed. We will not be foolish again." James said slowly. The fingers of one hand were crossed behind his back. "All in favour of killing Harry Potter raise your hand." Peter's hand rose, and a few others raised their hand as well. "All in favour of leaving Harry Potter be, unless Harry Potter starts an altercation, raise your hand." The majority of the room voted for that option, including Sirius and Lily. James released the breath he had been holding and uncrossed his fingers. "Very well. Harry Potter is to be left in peace. If he comes to us in surrender we will welcome him to us with open arms and if he attacks us we will attack him back. The first matter of business is settled. On to the second matter of business for today." He waited for someone to suggest something.

As the others fought for something to discuss next Peter clenched his hands together and glared at anyone who looked at him.

Lily was the one who spoke. Everyone stared at his or her Queen in shock; unable to believe she was the first to suggest it. "The second order of business should be the punishment of Fenrir Greyback for his unprovoked attack on Prince Harry of the Lambs."

"Very well." James said, a small smile tugging at his lips. He may have been a King second and a father first, but he really loved the handful of times those two went hand in hand.

Draco clutched the letter in his hand and smiled softly. Lucius and Severus both looked down at him, and he caught Bill's eyes from across the room and his smile widened. "I want to see him." Draco mouthed. Bill's eyes narrowed as he tried to figure out what the blond said, before he nodded softly.

Lucius squeezed his son's shoulder and frowned. "Be careful."

"Harry won't let anything happen to me." Draco's smile faded. "He's a better friend than me." Lucius squeezed his shoulder again, and moved to stand in front of Draco so the younger blond was hidden from view. Draco read over the letter again, ignoring the meeting completely as his brain focused on one specific part.

_And don't hate yourself. Everything I said to you before I left was bang out of order. I was scared and angry, and I didn't mean any of it. I love you. _

"Love you and miss you too, Harry," Draco whispered before wiping the tears off of his face. He tucked the letter into his pocket just as the meeting finished up and everyone turned towards the door. He was the closest to it, so he was the first one from the room. He ignored anyone who tried to talk to him and he thought long and hard about something that terrified him. Would it be worth it to tell the King and Queen? To put himself in danger? But would he actually be in danger, though, they had deemed Harry a grey zone. He was allowed to remain Harry's friend as long as Harry didn't attack him or anyone else first.

"King James, Queen Lily." He shouted.

Both stopped and turned to look at them. Sirius stood by their side, smiling softly at him. "Yes Draco, dear?" Lily asked softly. Her eyes glazed over slightly as she watched him and Draco thought she was probably thinking about how strange it looked to see Draco without Harry beside him. That thought made him rather sad as well.

"There's something I need to tell you." They waited patiently. "Actually, it's something Harry wanted to tell you." Lily's breath caught, and James' eyes widened. Sirius took a step forward, his hand held out like he could touch his godson if he tried hard enough. "He loves you, and misses you all."

"Tell him to come home," Lily begged. "Tell him to stay away from Greyback." Draco nodded and frowned. He didn't tell them about Harry's decision to mate; he didn't think it would be a good idea. Nor did he tell them he didn't think Harry would come home, but he entertained the thought as he walked back to Malfoy Manor and got ready for bed. It was unlikely Harry would come to Hogwarts without Fenrir, but it was a nice thought nonetheless.

He dreamt about it that night. When he woke, it wrote his dream out in complete detail, then added a quick mention of what happened in the meeting and the decision King James reached. He folded the paper up and went in search of his own owl. Without asking his father's permission, he sent Hades to find Harry and hoped his owl didn't get eaten.

Hades came back three hours later in one piece. But he came without a letter.

**XXX**

Thanks for reading, please leave a review if it so pleases you.


	8. Growing Pains

Sep-26-2008:

Today, Friday, and tomorrow, Saturday, are my days off this week, but somehow I managed to get coerced into working both days. I also have a load of stuff to do for college, but I will try and have this chapter up for Sunday at least (though I'm working then as well, and Monday by the way).

**Words: **6,314

**Chapter 8**

**Growing Pains**

October 26th 1998. Draco's letter.

_Dearest Harry,_

_'The throne room was full to the brim. Everywhere I looked, there was a face, pale and expressionless, staring back at me. The dais was empty save for two throne-like chairs. Each were larger than the ones King James and Queen Lily sat upon, and one had the skinned coat of a black bear draped across it._

_The room was silent. It was as if the gathered crowd were too afraid, or too anxious, to speak. They seemed to be waiting, for something, anything, to happen. Simultaneously, every person in the room drew it a deep breath of air as the doors to the throne room burst open. Silhouetted by the moon light, which streamed through from outside, a large black wolf hovered in the doorway. His emerald green eyes, an unusual colour, surveyed the room. They held the eyes of a select few individuals for a moment at a time, until each of those important people gave the wolf a bow or a nod of respect. And then the eyes landed on me._

_I dropped to my knees, my arms thrown onto the ground before me, as if begging the wolf to come to me, to come into my embrace. He came towards me, and I knew it was a 'him'. Just as I_ **knew** _him. "Harry," I whispered, and the black wolf titled back his head and howled. _

_And echoing howl answered him, coming from outside. I half expected someone, something, else (another wolf perhaps?), but instead a red headed man walked through the door. He was around twenty-eight or –nine, very tall and broad shouldered, and I knew him as well._

"_Bill," I breathed, surprised. My eyes widened as he walked to one of the thrones on the dais. He sat down in the chair that remained uncovered by the animal pelt. Someone scurried over to him, and I recognized her as the old Queen Lily. The red haired woman placed a crown upon Bill's head, her crown; the one she had always worn. It was thin and silver, almost entirely feminine and it fit rather too snugly around the Weasley's head. The wolf looked towards it's mate and I looked towards the wolf. _

_Harry barely paid me any mind. He lopped towards the stage, and jumped up onto it, eyes looking straight ahead. He sat in his throne, still as a wolf, and Lily placed his father's crown on the wolf's head. This crown was larger, thicker as well, and made from solid gold. It had a large ruby embedded in its centre and the weight of it made the wolf dip his head for a moment. Harry howled once more, and then changed back into a man. The crown remained on his head. Silently, Harry hid his nakedness beneath a corner of the fur pelt, pulling it half out from under him and tucking it over his thighs. As a human, the simple gold band was easily spotted on his ring finger. I dared to raise my head enough to check Bill's hand. A similar ring rested upon his finger also. _

_Harry spoke: "I am King Harry of Hogwarts. I am the leader of The Lambs." His voice was loud and clear, and when he spoke everyone made sure that his or her eyes were riveted on him. He calmly gazed about the room, and then slowly rose to his feet. "Is there anyone here who contests my right?" And in his throne room, no one spoke out against him. In fact, each expressionless face suddenly seemed more joyful, and as one each Elemental screamed and cheered, but I remained prostrated on the floor, tears falling down my face as I waited for a forgiveness that never came.' _

_I dreamt a dream! What can it mean?_**1**

_If I knew that, I suppose I wouldn't be asking you. But I think it's rather obvious. I know one thing for certain though, and that is that it means you have to come home Harry! We all miss you, so very much. You aren't in trouble, and no body hates you. In fact that King has declared that you are to remain unharmed as long as you don't cause a conflict yourself. Please come home, I don't know what else I can say, but that, to convince you. So I'll say it again, come home, Harry. _

_You, for obvious reasons, cannot bring Fenrir with you. Maybe that was why Bill was your husband? You know, I don't actually know whether Werewolves get married. Uncle Severus says Lupin certainly never married. Well, I suppose you could be the first one! Of course, you do realize that if you married Bill and ascended the throne you would be bound, by honour and marriage, blah, blah, to allow Charlie back into Hogwarts. Maybe that was why I dreamt you together, or maybe it was because the thought of you and that monster together just plain sickens me. I know you said he wasn't like we thought, but damn it Harry! Do you know what he sent your parents? And no, it wasn't body parts, honestly. But nonetheless, he already has you and he gloats? How cruel can one person be!_

_Come home, please, Harry. _

_And leave Greyback behind. You don't have to marry Bill, I swear it, but come home alone. _

_I miss you Harry. I know I keep saying it but I do. And I honestly cannot believe that this isn't even a little bit my fault. You asked me for forgiveness for what you said to me, for blaming me. Well I'm_ **begging** _you for forgiveness. This is my fault Harry, not yours, and there will never be anything I can do to make it up to you. But know this. _

_I will always love you. You are my best friend, my confidant, my brother, and everything else I will ever need from one person. I could never hate you. I am incapable. _

_Come home. _

_Draco._

Harry was frowning by the time he finished reading Draco's letter. Charlie was standing silently beside him, gazing away from the dark haired wolf. Harry's knuckles turned white as he clenched the sheet of paper tightly. Green eyes searched the tree line, finally landing on the black owl that nervously waited for a reply, well out of their reach.

"Hades," Harry called, and then added a short whistle.

Hades flew down out of the tree and landed on Harry's outstretched arm. The owl snapped its beak in Charlie's direction, then turned its head to face Harry and waited for directions.

"Go back to Draco. There will be no reply." Harry raised his arm slightly and the owl shot off into the air. In seconds, the bird was out of sight for normal eyes, but Harry watched him fly just that much farther.

"No reply?" Charlie gave a small chuckled. He had followed Harry when the brunette had first noticed the owl, because he thought it might have been a letter from Bill. There was no letter for him, but he was finding Harry's reaction to his own letter amusing enough to make up for it. "Did you not like something he wrote?"

"Apparently, he dreamt that I was King of Hogwarts-"

Charlie cut in: "isn't that what you want?"

Harry shot his a scathing glare and carried on as if Charlie hadn't even spoken. "And apparently I was married to Bill." The red head gave a snort at that, then lost the fight to contain his laughter. He chuckled loudly, ignoring Harry's irritated glances.

"Are you saying there is something wrong with my brother?" Charlie mock glared, when he finally stopped laughing. His hands were on his hips and he tapped one foot off the ground. He grinned.

"Oh, there is plenty wrong with your brother. He's straight; he's not Fenrir; he's related to an idiot, namely you; he's not Fenrir, to name just a few."

An arm snaked around Harry's waist from behind. Warm lips pressed against the junction between Harry's neck and his shoulder and a soft chuckle sent tingles up the younger man's spine. "It is nice to know you aren't planning to run off and leave me, love."

Harry turned. Fenrir grinned down at him, his lips pulled back to expose some very sharp teeth. Harry leant forward and pulled him into a kiss, uncaring that one of Fenrir's eyeteeth nipped his lip. Fenrir licked the blood away, giving a low moan at that taste before he grabbed Harry's hips and pulled the younger man flush against him.

"See, now why would I leave someone who could kiss like that?" Harry said while panting. His heart was pounding, and his cock was hard, but he ignored the discomfort. "No," he said to Charlie. "I'm not replying. When Bill comes, he'll bring Draco." Harry took a deep breath and smiled happily as Fenrir took hold of one of his hands and gave it a squeeze. "This conversation needs to be had face-to-face."

"You've been invited back?" Fenrir asked, picking up on their topic of conversation.

"You were wrong." The silver haired man raised an eyebrow. "You said they'd never have me back, and you were wrong."

"Well, then I gracefully retract my statement, and ungracefully beg you not to consider." Fenrir gave a roughish grin, but Harry thought he knew him well enough to know that Fenrir was scared. He thought Harry might actually leave.

"I'm not going back."

"It's your home." Charlie said softly.

Harry grinned and shook his head. He took hold of Fenrir's hand, and the elder wolf pulled the boy into a hug. "No," he said over Fenrir's shoulder, "home is where the heart is."

That was as close as Harry had ever gotten to saying he loved his mate, and it made Fenrir happy enough that he threw his head back and howled. Some of the other werewolves that had been walking past or hovering around all began to howl in sync with their Alpha. Except one.

Bellatrix Lestrange narrowed her eyes at Harry, and her mouth turned down into an ugly sneer. Her fist clenched and unclenched at her side and her mate looked over at her worriedly as she let out an angry snarl. Rudolphus hesitantly touched her shoulder, but she threw his arm off. With another angry growl she stalked out of the clearing, walking straight past the Alpha and his mate. Harry looked up as she passed and he flinched back from the hate-filled glare she shot him as their eyes meet. He resisted the urge to whimper as he recognized her as the wolf whose thoughts had tortured him so much before Fenrir had taught him to shut them out. Bellatrix Lestrange really hated him, and he didn't know why.

Rudolphus watched her go, and he felt his heart clench in fear. The way Fenrir was scowling at her back left no doubt that he was most sincerely annoyed with her for her treatment of Harry, and Rudolphus wasn't unconvinced that his mate was jealous enough to actually try to rid herself of the competition. The dark haired man watched the Elemental-wolf and he frowned. That boy made Fenrir happier than the Alpha had ever been, and after eighteen years of trying to get hold of him, Rudolphus doubted that Fenrir would just let him go, or get hurt, without a fight.

He was afraid for Bellatrix, though, despite the fact that she did not love him and that she wished she had never mated with him. Despite the fact that she loved Fenrir Greyback, he knew his mate would die if she dared attack the Alpha's mate, and that scared him. Because he loved her.

_XXX_

November 11th 1998.

Ginny Weasley watched them with her eyes narrowed. Her brother was always going off with that Malfoy boy. She honestly hated the blond, for he was always with Harry. When Harry was around her brothers he included her in their conversations and games, but if Draco was in the room, then there was no one else but Draco. Harry just didn't see her when the blond was around, and Ginny hated it.

But now it seemed as if Draco had moved on. Every few days the two would disappear together to write letters to Harry and Charlie, but since Ginny didn't know that, she assumed they had become lovers, and were too embarrassed or ashamed to let anyone know. She snorted. If Draco was gay then it definitely explained why he was always around Harry. Not that it mattered of course, because Harry was straight and he was in love with her anyway, she reminded herself.

She folded her arms across her chest and scowled. If Bill wanted to lower himself to touch that blond scum then that was his own business. But she certainly didn't want to be the one to tell their mother. She walked away from the window and plopped down onto the sofa. Molly Weasley walked into the room and smiled at her only daughter.

"Hello dear, where's Bill?"

"Don't know," she said, even as her eyes strayed to the window.

With a frown, Molly walked over and pulled back the curtain. By that time both boys were out of view.

Bill chuckled softly as he led Draco into the woods behind The Burrow. "You know Ginny thinks I'm fucking you?"

Draco snorted, "Why would she think I bottomed?"

Bill grinned at him and punched him on the shoulder lightly. "Why would anyone think I bottomed?" He raised an eyebrow, but instead of blushing Draco just narrowed his eyes until Bill looked away. "OK," Bill conceded, "if anyone asks, you are fucking me, happy?"

"Exceptionally." Draco said with a drawl.

"Are you ready to go?" Bill asked quietly. With a silent nod Draco reached forward to take one of Bill's hands. The red head pulled them deeper and deeper into the woods. The Burrow was on the very edge of Hogwarts, just inside the wall, and the woods in that area had been too dense to cut down when the wall was built, so they had been walled inside of Hogwarts. The two men came to the wall after a few minutes of walking, and Bill reached out a hand to rub over the stones.

"What are you doing?"

"There are three loose stones on this part of the wall. I always take them out and use the gaps as footholds, then climb over the wall. No one ever watched this side of Hogwarts because the forest is too thick to see through."

"Why didn't Greyback-?" Draco stopped as Bill dropped a brick by his foot.

"Harry's scent wouldn't have been thick enough with all these trees. He was always more focused on breeching the wall as close to Godric's Hollow or your Manor than anywhere else."

"How do we get back inside?" Draco asked once the last two bricks were out of the wall.

"There's a birch tree that practically grew just so we could climb up it. It's right opposite us, when we're at the top of the wall, and when you sit on it the birch always leans towards the wall. It's a little bit like having an organic ladder in your back garden." He gave a chuckle and climbed up the wall almost effortlessly.

Draco gave a soft laugh. "One could do worse than be a swinger of birches."**2** The blond looked up at the wall just as Bill swung himself over and climbed into the birch tree.

"What was that?" The red head asked from the other side, as Draco began to work his way higher up the wall. Bill hadn't done the climb effortlessly; he had just had a lot of practise, as Draco quickly learnt.

"Some poem Mione read to me once." He grunted as he fell and landed on his arse. With a scowl he tried again, and this time managed to reach the top of the wall fairly quickly. He leant over, and cursed. "I thought you said the tree was close to the wall?"

"I said it leant closer to the wall if someone was in it," Bill said with a grin.

Draco cursed again.

_XXX_

November 11th 1998. Two hours later.

It had been almost four months since Harry was infected, and two weeks less since his first transformation, but Charlie had to admit that Harry had taken to being a Werewolf very well. Of course that wasn't to say Harry was happy he was a wolf, nor that he was even fully embracing the wolf part of himself. But rather, what Charlie meant, was that Harry had already learnt how to completely block out all of the thoughts of all of the other wolves bar Fenrir. Though, on occasion, he chose to ignore the Alpha as well. Harry had also learnt how to change between his human and wolf forms almost effortlessly. Many werewolves were too weak to change without the aid of the full moon, but Harry was certainly not one of them.

Charlie watched the smallish black wolf race out ahead of him, before skidding to a stop and sprinting back again. A little pink tongue poked through the wolf's lips, past the producting fangs and the wolf's nose twitched as amber-green eyes looked up at his own amber eyes.

Harry's eyes had already begun to turn back to their original colour. Charlie had been a wolf since he was ten-years-old and his eyes were still mostly amber, except for the ring of chocolate brown around the outside of his iris'. It was very weird, but he supposed it just further proved the fact that Harry belonged with them. Harry was just meant to be one of them.

The wolf gave a yip, fed up of being ignored. It was a week before the next full moon and the younger members of their pack were always slightly more spirited at this time. It generally made up for the fact that they were always so exhausted for the week following the full moon. Harry didn't seem to suffer after the full moon either. Not any more. He was the only one apart from their Alpha who was so little affected by the transformation.

Harry playfully tugged on Charlie's trousers with his teeth. The red head was just about to give in, transform and play for a while when Bill and Draco walked into the tiny clearing.

The area they were in was only about three trees wide, but it was enough room for the four of them to stand, or sit, comfortably. It was the same place Bill always met with Charlie. As soon as he noticed them, Harry changed back. Naked, but unconcerned, he launched himself at Draco. The blond was slightly startled but he caught Harry and clung tightly to him, his face pressed against the raven-coloured hair.

"I've missed you." He whispered, his voice shaky.

"Love you," Harry mumbled against his friend's neck.

They drew apart and Harry hurriedly pulled on the trousers he had discarded earlier. "How have you been?" He asked. Bill and Charlie had wandered a little bit away from them. They would both still be able to hear what was said, just as they could hear the two red heads, but it was only polite to at least give the impression of privacy.

"I've missed you." Draco repeated. "Why won't you come home?"

"This is my home now." Harry spoke softly but with conviction. The blond's eyes closed and his lips pressed together into a thin line. He tried to smile, but Draco knew it looked more like he was wincing in pain, so he stopped.

"How can this be your home?" Draco whispered. He took a step closer to his friend, his hands gripping Harry's shoulders. "Your home is with us, with me, at Hogwarts. This place isn't a home, Harry."

"No, it wasn't, not at first. But it is now Draco. They aren't bad people, you know. Truly, I haven't spoken to most of them, but the ones I do talk with are nice, good people, to whom bad things have happened. But they've made it so this curse is actually a good thing, a blessing if you will. It gave some of them a family or a home, and just like with them it's become a home for me as well."

"IT IS NOT YOUR HOME!" Draco screamed, his fingers digging in to Harry's shoulders, the nails piercing the skin.

"I love him, Draco." The brunette breathed softly, the words barely more than air caressing Draco's ears, but he heard every word.

"You love me, and your parents, and Sirius." There were tears on Draco's pale cheeks, and the blond furiously wiped them away.

"But I need him."

"You don't need him." Draco scoffed. "You're Prince Harry of the Lambs! You don't need anyone." He imitated the condescending tone Harry generally used when he said something similar.

"True." Harry gave a wry grin and took a step back from the blond. Draco's hands let go of the other boy's shoulders, his nails tipped red with blood from wounds that had already closed, and his arms fell uselessly to his side. "But I want to need him, just as I need to want him. He's my mate and I do love him."

"Have you told him?"

"No. Not yet." Harry confessed.

He leant forward on the balls of his feet, his eyes wide. "Will you?"

"Why? Are you hoping that if I haven't told him he might be more likely to let me leave with you?"

"You know me too well," Draco confessed softly. His hand moved forwards again, his fingers ghosting over Harry's cheek and chin. "Please?"

"No Draco. But you are welcome to come see me, you know that, right?"

The blond gave a tense nod. "I hate this. I just **hate** it so much, Harry. I made a stupid mistake and now it's as if my life is just crumbling down around me. I'm just standing by, helpless, and watching us grow further and further apart. It hurts, Harry. We're out growing each other, or maybe it's you that's outgrowing me? It pains me to know this is happening."

"Every one has growing pains, Draco. We did, years ago, do you remember? And each one of us came through it better and stronger than before. These pains, this distance, it is almost like that. At the end of this, when everything settles down and things are almost normal again, we'll be even closer than we were before, you'll see. I'm not outgrowing you, Dray, I love you far too much to just leave you behind like that."

"Love you too," the blond whispered. "But missing you hurts so much."

"It will stop hurting soon." Harry promised.

"When that happens, does it mean that it's too late to fix this?" Harry didn't answer. Instead he pulled the blond against him, and the two boys sank to the ground, their arms wrapped tightly around the other.

Fenrir watched them. He stayed silent, opting to punch a tree instead of charging into the clearing to tear the blond away from his mate. He promised himself when he first decided to follow Harry that he wasn't going to interrupt them. Doubtless Harry already knew he was watching, and that he was angry and jealous, but he had promised himself that he would let Harry have this time with his friend. Fenrir was determined to give Harry this, because it was the least Harry deserved from him.

He watched as Draco pressed an open mouthed kiss to Harry's cheek, and his nails dug into the trunk of a tree and ripped away an inch thick strip of bark. Green eyes looked up and met his silver ones, and Harry rolled his eyes in amusement before turning to look on the injured tree. Fenrir scowled, his hands curled into fists so as to resist damaging any more vegetation. But he continued to watch his mate until the blond and the red head turned and walked back the way they came.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it?" Harry teased once Charlie was out of earshot.

"Do you love him?" Fenrir asked suddenly.

"Yes."

The elder wolf reared back as if he had been slapped. His jaw clenched and his nostrils flared. "Is he your lover?"

Harry gave a small smile. "When I was thirteen I wasn't quite sure whether I was straight or not. I remember, this one night, after spending most of the day staring at Cedric Diggory's arse, I finally decided to talk to Draco about it. I asked him: 'how do you know if you're gay?' and Draco said: 'have you kissed a boy yet?' and I said I hadn't. So he told me: 'the only way to know if you like a boy is to kiss one'. The next thing I knew he was right up in my face and his lips were on mine and it felt as if my entire body was on fire. When he pulled away, I said: 'so, I'm gay, but not for you', to which he answered: 'brilliant because I'm not gay'." Harry gave a small chuckled, before taking one of Fenrir's hands in his own. "I remember getting annoyed with him because I thought he was implying I was a bad kisser."

"You most certainly are not."

"Thank you." Harry grinned. "To prove that I was the best kisser ever, and that Draco should have been honoured to be the first person I kissed, I went straight over to Cedric's house, knocked on his door and waited. When he opened the door, I, god, I practically mauled him, then demanded to know whether or not I was a good kisser."

"What did he say?" Harry had never mentioned this boy before so Fenrir didn't really think he had reason to be jealous. Instead he was merely curious.

"He was my first boyfriend. So I think that was a 'yes'." He leant forward and pulled the elder man down for a kiss. Their lips moulded together, before Harry opened his mouth and allowed Fenrir's probing tongue to trace his teeth and tongue. Harry pulled back with a moan. "We should head back."

"Yes," Fenrir agreed, "I suddenly feel the need for a nap." He grinned lecherously at his mate, and was rewarded with a soft blush. Harry ducked his head slightly, as he tried to overcome his reaction to that particular smile. Fenrir smirked as the two of them made their way back to the rest of their pack. Harry remained tucked against his side, one of Fenrir's arms around his waist.

_XXX_

November 23rd 1998.

It was two days after the full moons. All three of them had passed without incident, except for that one occasion where Fenrir lost control of his libido and tried to mount his wolf-mate. Of course, Harry would have none of it.

"_**You can wait until we're human again, or so help me god, I'll-"**_

Fenrir gave him a grin full of teeth and snorted, before butting his head against Harry's flank. "**But I want you now.**"

"_**If your wolf dick comes anywhere near me, I swear I'll-"**_ Harry's ear laid flat against his head and he bared his teeth as he snarled. Fenrir circled around him chuckling.

"**I get it, I get it. Enough with the threats love.**" Fenrir moved closer to his smaller mate, his tongue flicked out to wet Harry's jowl.

Harry had snarled at him once more, and then lopped away to hide behind Remus. The Beta-wolf was lying on the ground a small distance away, his paw hiding his face just in case Fenrir would be able to tell he was laughing at them. Harry lay down beside him, eyes narrowed at Fenrir. He could feel the tremors racking Remus' body but he really couldn't blame the other man.

It wasn't Fenrir's fault. It was his. There were plenty of other wolves having sex in their current forms, but in Harry's mind it was just plain weird. Bestiality was not something he had ever imagined himself trying. The idea made him grimace, but it seemed Fenrir was very into the thought. Harry frowned, "_**Maybe in time, ok?**_" He thought quietly.

Fenrir howled.

The two days since had been rather hectic. It was mid-November and the snow was beginning to fall. So Fenrir had arranged a hunting party. All adult dominant wolves, male preferably, were to leave their clearing and find as much wildlife, or edible vegetation, as they could and bring it back for the rest of the pack. It had to be enough to last for most of the winter, because most animals seemed to be harder to find or catch when the cold season began.

Harry had absolutely demanded to go. He refused to be left behind just because he was submissive to Fenrir: he certainly wasn't submissive to anyone else, so why should Fenrir count? Bellatrix had snarled and raged, demanding that the 'helpless sub' remain behind while the 'big kids' played. Fenrir had growled at her, but she paid no heed, and continued to taunt the ex-Prince despite her husbands warning.

Harry pounced at her, knocking her to the ground. In the second it took for him to travel across the distance between the two of them, his clothes had ripped open and his body had shifted and morphed and sprouted fur. His fangs glistened with saliva as he opened his mouth above her face and snarled at her.

She bared her throat to him in fear, tensing beneath him.

"_**Who's submissive now, bitch?**_" He growled, making sure she could hear his thoughts. Bellatrix didn't answer.

She didn't go on the hunt either.

He and Fenrir hunted alone. The rest of the party had split up and were scouring the forest on either side of them. Some even went on foot to Hogsmeade to buy supplies that couldn't be found growing wild. Fenrir was known to have a small fortune stashed away somewhere, but Harry had yet to see it or have it confirmed by his mate. Though, the impromptu shopping trip that followed his attack on Bellatrix, and the new clothes he had back at the tent sort of led credence to the rumour.

"Harry?" Fenrir asked, looking at his mate from the corner of his eyes. They walked together, as humans, completely naked.

They had been wolves a few moments ago, just long enough to catch the scent of some deer. The deer were less likely to run from humans, than they were to run from wolves, for some reason. And both Fenrir and Harry were capable of turning in the blink of an eye.

"Yes?"

This was the first time they had been alone together since the full moon. Harry wasn't much of an exhibitionist, which was unfortunate for Fenrir. "You owe me sex."

"Yes, thank you for making me feel like a piece of meat," the boy drawled sarcastically.

"Mmm," Fenrir moaned as he grabbed Harry and licked the teenager's neck. "You taste as good as you look, good enough to eat." His mouth was suddenly against Harry's and the brunette parted his lips to allow Fenrir's tongue entrance. With a growl, Harry pressed himself closer to the elder male. Their bodies were flush and Harry could feel Fenrir's arousal throbbing against his stomach.

The silver haired man pulled away and grinned at his mate. With a smirk, he shoved Harry backwards, so that the boy landed on the ground with a groan. Smirking, Fenrir straddled his mate's thighs, his cock rubbing against Harry's cock, and his lips attacked Harry's bare chest. The brunette hissed and moaned, his fingers tangled in Fenrir's hair as he tried to pull his mate's face up to his own. Their lips met briefly, before Fenrir pinned Harry's hands to the floor and sucked harshly on his collarbone.

"Tell me." Fenrir begged as he panted against Harry's neck.

"I want you to fuck me," Harry said, misunderstanding what Fenrir wanted.

Fenrir shuffled backwards, off of Harry's legs, and then spread them apart. He then lay between the spread legs, his hipbones pressed into Harry's inner thighs. Harry raised his legs to lock around Fenrir's waist. Two fingers probed at Harry's entrance, circling the tight pucker before pushing past the muscle and into the brunette's channel. Harry gasped, his back arching off the ground. His head thrashed from side to side as Fenrir stretched him, adding a third finger; he whimpered when Fenrir pulled his hand away.

"Tell me," he asked again.

Harry opened his eyes wide, meeting Fenrir's silver ones, and after a moments silence he smiled softly. "I love you," Harry said, and he meant it.

"I love you too." Fenrir echoed, before he canted his hips forward, driving himself into his willing mate. Harry screamed, his back arched as he spread his legs wider. They panted as they moved together, their fingers running over sweaty skin before tangling in one another's hair. Lips met in brief but fierce kisses, before tearing away from each other so they could moan, or pant, or scream.

Pleasure swept over each of them in turn, making them cry out as their orgasm ripped through them. Fenrir came first, his stomach tightening and coiling in anticipation before he released himself within the other man, a low moan leaving his lips as they pressed soft kisses to Harry's sweaty neck.

Harry came after him, one hand digging into Fenrir's shoulder and the other stroking his own throbbing cock. With a shout of "Fenrir" he came hard across his stomach and Fenrir's chest. The elder man collapsed onto his mate, both of them panting and lightly petting the other as their heartbeats calmed down.

When they had gained control over their breathing, Fenrir rolled off of Harry and looked up. Standing directly beside them, with its head tilted in thought, was a young deer. As Fenrir met the deer's eyes, it took off at a gallop. Fenrir was on his feet seconds after and giving chase. Harry just laughed, his head thrown back and his hair sweeping out around him like a halo. When Fenrir came back, carrying the deer, and covered in blood and Harry's semen, the brunette just laughed harder.

_XXX_

November 26th 1998. Three days later.**3**

_A red headed man walked through the door. He was around twenty-eight or –nine, very tall and broad shouldered, and I knew him as well._

"_Bill," I breathed, surprised. My eyes widened as he walked to one of the thrones on the dais. He sat down in the chair that remained uncovered by the animal pelt. Someone scurried over to him, and I recognized her as the old Queen Lily. The red haired woman placed a crown upon Bill's head, her crown; the one she had always worn. It was thin and silver, almost entirely feminine and it fit rather too snugly around the Weasley's head. The wolf looked towards it's mate and I looked towards the wolf. _

_Harry barely paid me any mind. He lopped towards the stage, and jumped up onto it, eyes looking straight ahead. He sat in his throne, still as a wolf, and Lily placed his father's crown on the wolf's head. This crown was larger, thicker as well, and made from solid gold. It had a large ruby embedded in its centre and the weight of it made the wolf dip his head for a moment. Harry howled once more, and then changed back into a man. The crown remained on his head. _

_As a human, the simple gold band was easily spotted on his ring finger. I dared to raise my head enough to check Bill's hand. A similar ring rested upon his finger also. My eyes widened as they strayed to Harry's stomach. Where it had once been flat and toned, it now producted outwards, rounded, and made him look as if he had swallowed a watermelon whole. The blatantly pregnant King made no attempt to cover his nakedness; instead he seemed content to show off his unborn child to the congregated Elementals. _

_He stood, slowly pushing himself to his feet, and he spoke. "I am King Harry of Hogwarts. I am the leader of The Lambs." His voice was loud and clear, and when he spoke everyone made sure that his or her eyes were riveted on him. He calmly gazed about the room, and then slowly rose to his feet. "Is there anyone here who contests my right?"_

_No one spoke out against him. I remained where I was, prostrated on the floor, while the others cheered. The old Queen Lily, silent and pale, walked towards him. _

"_Mother?" He asked quietly. _

"_Abomination," she hissed at him. Without warning, she ripped James' crown from Harry's head. In her hands, the crown changed, lengthening and turning from gold to silver until at last she wielded a sword twice the length of her own arm. With a scream, Lily plunged the silver sword through Harry's stomach, into the child. _

_As Harry died, Bill's skin began to peel away. As the skin melted and shed, Fenrir Greyback emerged from the shell, as if pulling himself free of a cocoon. With a snarl he lunged at Lily, and ripped her throat out. _

_The child, and Harry were already dead. _

Draco woke with a gasp. His sheets were twisted around his legs, and his body was coated in a thin sheen of sweat. He swallowed convulsively, his hands trembling. "It's a dream," he told himself. "But a dream, and nothing more."

**XXX**

**1** – William Blake – "The Angel".

**2** – Robert Frost – "Birches".

**3** – It takes 3 days for conception to occur (the fertilised ovum moving down the fallopian tube and embedding into the uterus wall).

Sep-27-2008:

Hope you enjoyed that chapter. If I stick to my story outline plan then there will be a big time jump between the end of this chapter and the next chapter. Reviews make me smile… so does slash, but oh well. My power just went, and I lost half the chapter and had to re-write it all…!!

I think I will have to do **WHORE 7** soon: I'm starting to get a little too soppy for my own tastes.

Does any one fancy writing me a Boy-In-The-Stripped-Pyjamas/Harry Potter fic? Please? There aren't any BITSP fics out there, at all, I swear, and I think it would be cute to have Draco as Bruno and Harry as Schmaul. Or I'd settle for a Prince Nuada/Harry fiction (from Hellboy II). Was going to do my own, but that's not as entertaining as reading someone else's.


	9. Complications

Here we have the next chapter

Here we have the next chapter. Still need a banner…

**Warnings:** Slash. FG/HP AU. Character Death. Violence. Language. Werewolf. Non-magic. M-Preg.

**Words: **5,832

**Chapter 9**

**Complications**

December 19th 1998.

Since Fenrir had his mate firmly within his grasp he no longer had a reason to attack Hogwarts, or to order his pack to capture or kill as many Elementals as they could get their hands on. They were no longer needed as leverage; he already had his mate. From the moment King James has declared Harry off limits the rest of the Elementals had tried hard to avoid that patch of the forest in case they stumbled across him. They were all well aware that the other wolves would attack them, and they were sure that Harry would attack them too, if provoked. No body wanted to be the one to kill the Prince, even in self-defence. The Queen's wrath wouldn't be worth even their own lives.

Now that didn't mean that there weren't Lambs out there who still enjoyed hunting down and killing wolves, but they were careful to capture rouges. There were more packs than Fenrir's, though his was the largest and the deadliest. Fenrir had around thirty-five wolves in his pack. The other packs only consisted of five or six each, and even then it was generally a mated couple and their children, or parents. Many of the Lambs rather enjoyed hunting down those packs and killing them all. They were after all vicious murders: the packs or the Lambs, for both killed mercilessly.

Fenrir tried to keep from Harry the fact that over the past month there had been more and more sightings of Elementals around their particular clearing. No body knew why, and none of the Elementals had been captured alive, so they couldn't be questioned. As one was dying, he had gargled the name "Peter", but Fenrir didn't associate the name with anything of relevance and so he attempted to push it from his mind. His only concern was protecting his mate.

A mate who was, perhaps, in a very delicate condition.

Fenrir watched Harry sleep. The boy was covered, head to toe, by the furs the slept on and beneath. His mop of hair barely peaked over the top of the animal skin, and his legs were tucked to his chest. Fenrir grinned, his eyeteeth poking out over his bottom lip, his hand reaching forward to rest above where Harry's stomach would be. Tonight he would know for sure. He fought hard to remain nonchalant, as if the definite answer to his guesses wasn't important to him. But it was. He badly wanted what he thought was being offered to him now, and if, to find out he had guessed incorrectly, then he would be horridly disappointed and no doubt angry.

He wasn't sure of Harry's reaction, so he didn't mention anything to his mate. The boy would find out tonight, with the others.

"Morning," Harry said. He peeked over the corner of the furs, smiling shyly at Fenrir, before rubbing his eyes with a fist.

"Good afternoon, actually." Fenrir's smirk widened as Harry's beautiful green eyes widened. "Hmm," he said, "yes afternoon. You slept almost the whole day away."

"But I'm awake in time for the full moon, so you have nothing to complain about." Harry said snarkily, pushing Fenrir off of him so he could roll from the make-shift bed. The elder wolf grabbed the boy, and, carefully mind you, pulled him back down onto the furs. He lay on top of Harry, pinning the smaller man to the ground, and wiggled his hips lightly. Harry let out a groan, and Fenrir chuckled.

"Is that any way to speak to your Alpha?" Fenrir teased.

Harry's fingers tangled into the silver hair and he tugged Fenrir's face down. "Hurry up and kiss me, before I find someone else willing." The elder wolf let out a growl of jealousy before he crushed his lips to Harry's. He settled between the spread legs, still ravishing the boy's mouth, and neither left their tent until the early evening.

_XXX_

December 19th 1998.

Godric's Hallow was already decorated for Christmas. There was a large tree in every room of the castle, and streamers and shinny paper banners hung from the walls and ceilings. Mistletoe swayed gently in the breeze, above the doors, every time a door was opened. Many an Elemental had been stopped as they walked through the castle by giggles of "kiss, kiss" should they have been unlucky enough to pass through the doorway with someone else.

Healer Snape had been caught once, but no one had dared goad him into complying with the merry tradition. In the end, Draco had run over, completely ignoring Peter who was being glared into submission, and kissed his godfather on the cheek. Peter had been left in the doorway, cowering, and the other two had walked away. The spectators didn't dare speak of it; except to laugh at Peter once or twice.

Peter, however, wasn't enjoying the festivities. No one would kiss him. They all made sure to walk very slowly around him, or outright sprint through doorways so they wouldn't be caught with him. The King had thrown his annual dinner party a fortnight before Christmas, but he had called of the Moon party. In years past, on the full moon of December the King would have sent out two parties of Elementals, and each group would compete to kill the most werewolves (in their wolf form).

If James wouldn't organize one this year, then it would be down to Peter to put the 'mess' in 'Christmas'.

"You," he shouted as he walked into the room. "What are you doing here?"

A man trembled slightly. Peter might not have been particularly powerful, but he was almost family to the King; it wasn't wise to cross people with influence. "Alastor invited me." Peter turned his eyes on the older man, who had a prosthetic leg and one eye missing. Alastor nodded slightly and Peter relaxed.

"Fine. Now stop snivelling." He did so enjoy being able to boss people about once in a while. Maybe, he thought, this would be how it'd feel once he was a werewolf? People cowering from him, snivelling in fear: how delicious.

Peter paused for a minute, just relishing in the way everyone looked to him for instructions. He swallowed, then cleared his throat, and spoke. "Now, it's the night of the Moon party, but as our King is too busy right now, I have taken the initiative to arrange tonight's festivities." The others whispered amongst themselves, but fell silent when Peter's eyes narrowed. "You will split into two groups, and you will attack to kill."

"Any particular area, Pettigrew?" Some one asked.

"You all know where Greyback camps. He is the ultimate prize. Greyback and Remus Lupin. If you can find Prince Harry, bring him back alive, and I am certain the Queen will repay you handsomely." There were a few cheers and grin shared between friends, and all the while Peter watched them leave the room grinning to himself. Soon, if everything went well, Fenrir and Remus would be dead, and he'd have Harry. The brat would have no choice but to turn him. And then the Prince would die. Peter sneered, just thinking about the little upstart.

_XXX_

December 19th 1998. That night.

While Elementals ran or walked or rode through the forest, the wolves were gathered together in the clearing. Fenrir stayed as close to Harry as physically possible, and many of the others had noticed the Alphas strange behaviour. Most of the females recognized what he was doing and they smiled; except for Bellatrix. Her eyes narrowed angrily, and whenever Harry looked towards her she snarled at him. She had never had children, and Rudolphus had never hovered around her like that on the full moon, but she knew. She knew the brat must be pregnant, or thought to be pregnant, or the Alpha wouldn't be so out of sorts. She hated him, Harry Potter, absolutely despised him.

She had always wanted to be the mate, the one Fenrir was so worked up over. But instead he had convinced her to mate with Rudolphus. The Lestrange brother had taken an interest in her and requested permission from the Alpha to turn her. But no one had asked for her permission. She had gone from human to wolf in days and then she had chosen Fenrir for herself but had been given to her sire instead, with the Alpha's permission. But not her own.

It was infuriating, and she disliked Harry because Fenrir had offered the brat the choice. Chose him, or leave. Harry didn't have a choice when it came to being a wolf, but Bella chose to overlook that. It wouldn't do to find similarities between them.

Rudolphus noticed her behaviour and scowled. He wasn't sure what he had done to make her hate him so much. She had been fine when she had just been turned. It was only after they mated that she had become colder towards him. But she never seemed to hate him as much as she did the Prince. Rudolphus snorted. With the way Fenrir was acting, he'd say Bella had no chance with the Alpha now, and she most certainly wouldn't go unpunished if she upset the young mate.

"Fenrir?" Harry whispered as the man practically lay down on top of him.

"Whatever happens, don't be afraid."

Harry grinned. "I'm not afraid. Not anymore. I actually like being a werewolf now. The more moons that go past the more I come to terms with what I am, and that I love you, and that I am happy. Happy, with you. Here, with the pack."

"Something might be different tonight, Harry." Fenrir kissed the back of his neck. Harry smiled into the ground. "Stay brave and I will explain in the morning." Now, Greyback hoped Harry was pregnant, or he'd have a hell of a time explaining why he thought Harry was.

The moon began to rise.

At first no one really noticed it. They were all busy undressing, comforting their mates, speaking to their families, or in Fenrir's case protecting his fragile mate. Soon enough they began to look up at the sky, many of them with reverence and some with a touch of annoyance. The higher the moon climbed the less human everyone began to look. Fur sprouted, fangs elongated, claws scratched at the earth as howls and whimpers left their mouths. Snouts grew longer, tails appeared and bones cracked as their legs changed shape.

Harry watched it all with a sort of horrified detachment. In the past few months the pain had lessened for him, but now he felt nothing. Numbness had settled over him, and he didn't feel the lack of pain that usually accompanied the change. There was nothing. No fur, no claws, fangs, snout, and no agony. Nothing was happening to him.

He looked around at all of the fully changed wolves and a small whimper escaped him throat. Fenrir growled softly, his face butting Harry's trembling hand. Green eyes teared up as they looked down on the silver wolf. Did Fenrir know this was going to happen to him? Did he do something wrong, something to not make him a wolf anymore? Five months ago he would have been ecstatic, but now, when he had only started to be happy to be what he now was, and he was no longer a werewolf. Had he been cured, or was this some other curse?

_Stay brave_, Fenrir had said. But Fenrir wasn't the one being thrown out of the pack.

Charlie frowned; if wolves could frown, that is. Hadn't Fenrir warned Harry?

'_Did you not mention the possibility, my Alpha? The boy is having a panic attack. He should have been warned._' Charlie mentally scolded the silver wolf, keeping his distance physically.

Fenrir turned to him and growled. Harry flinched back at the sound. '**I did not know what his reaction would be. I did not want to get his hopes up, or on the other hand, I did not want him to have the chance to consider a termination**.'

'_Harry wouldn't do that._' Charlie said at once. Fenrir gave a snort.

The red wolf came closer to the younger boy. Harry was outright shaking now, his mouth open as he tried to suck in lung fulls of air. His hands closed over his mouth and he backed away slowly, as Charlie came towards him. "Sorry, sorry, I'm sorry," he whispered. Charlie whimpered as Harry retreated.

Fenrir launched himself at his mate, and pinned the boy down. He licked at Harry's face, nuzzled against his neck and butted their noses together until Harry started to calm down.

'**Harry? Can you hear me?**' Fenrir tried speaking into his mate's mind.

"Fenrir, what's wrong with me?" He asked out loud, his voice sounding pitifully desperate. He wasn't able to communicate mentally, but he could access the thoughts of the rest of his pack. It wasn't unheard of for pregnant submissives to still be able to use their wolf-gifts while human, but only on the full moon, and only if they were powerful enough. No doubt that Harry was powerful.

'_Nothing is wrong Harry._' Charlie's voice assured him.

Remus joined them. '_You are very lucky, my Prince. It is a gift, not a curse which you are bearing right now_.' He licked Harry's hand, and then his face as Fenrir let the boy sit up.

"What gift?" The brunette asked softly.

'**You are with child, love.**' Fenrir said, his voice soft and wary. He backed up a few inches, giving Harry some space.

"A baby?" He whispered, his hand moving to press against his stomach. "An actual baby, like foetus, to child, to teenager, etc., that type of baby?" His eyes were wide, but he was no longer crying or shaking.

'**Yes, that kind of baby, though you'd have to add 'werewolf' into your sequence as well.**' Fenrir gave a grunt as Harry launched himself forward, grabbing the silver wolf around the neck and hugged him tightly. Fenrir nuzzled against his mate, one paw coming up to rest on Harry's shoulder.

"Love you." The boy whispered, and Fenrir grinned, showing off all of his teeth.

Outside of the clearing, only a meter or so out of scenting range for the wolves, two handfuls of Lambs waited and watched with wide eyes. "Shall we attack?" One man asked, as he rubbed his hands together.

"The Prince is human, he might be cured?"

"No." Alastor said with a groan. "He's pregnant. Submissives don't change on the moons if they are carrying. It's why there are so little born wolves; not many submissives are strong enough to resist the moons call. They end up changing anyway and losing the child."

"Shall we not attack then?" The first man repeated.

"No, we should tell the King and Queen." Alastor decided. At once, most of the men began protesting. They demanded to be allowed to stay and hunt, but Alastor was having none of it. He was the longest serving Lamb left alive, and he would be damned if he didn't anything stupid enough to get himself killed; he had a few more years left in him yet. Attacking the pregnant mate of an Alpha was definitely stupid: attacking the pregnant son of your King was also very stupid. "We will report to the King. Then we will do only what our King allows us to do."

The group left the forest, walking quickly just in case any of the wolves had noticed them, but they mumbled to themselves, rather noisily. Alastor rolled his eyes at the stupidity of his men. Briefly he wondered how he was going to explain away the fact that they had been on an unauthorized hunt, ignoring a direct order, and close to attacking the Prince's pack, when they had come by the knowledge of Harry's pregnancy. But then he dismissed the worry. It was Peter's idea; let the blame lie on Peter.

_XXX_

February 13th 1999. (Harry is three months pregnant now).

James sighed. He ran his hand through his hair for the third time in the last five minutes. He closed his eyes, a frown on his face, before he looked up at his wife. "Lily," he said softly, "there's something I need to tell you."

The red head looked up and smiled. Her smile fell as she noticed the look on James' face. She leant forward, took his hand and tried to smile again. "Is it Harry? Did they find Harry?" Of course everyone knew where Harry was; by 'find' the Queen meant 'have they successfully kidnapped him from Fenrir?'

James had been told by Alastor; the other men had been sworn to secrecy. He had been able to keep it a secret for almost two months. Peter and Sirius knew: he trusted them both explicitly. He was slightly annoyed with Peter, but he supposed he had to forgive his friend eventually, because if it wasn't for Peter he wouldn't have found out he was to be a grandfather. He wasn't particularly upset about the fact. After all, Harry was a werewolf, and he knew Draco had been to visit Harry. He wasn't completely oblivious to the goings on of his people. Bill had been sneaking out over that back wall for years now, and he had never been hurt. James supposed it must be different for werewolves who still have human families; Harry hadn't hurt Draco, and Charlie had never hurt Bill. But the others were monsters, weren't they?

Weren't they?

Lily insisted they were. All he ever heard from her recently was how much of a beast Fenrir Greyback was. And Remus, she said, must be as bad or he would have brought Harry home. James didn't agree. They had thrown Remus out: perhaps he was too afraid to come back? Angry, hurt, fearful; Remus had no reason to believe he was welcomed back. Maybe, James thought, his father had been wrong. Maybe not all werewolves are as evil as Lord Voldemort?

He was happy for Harry. He hoped Harry was happy, but he supposed Harry must be or he would have run away by now, wouldn't he? Harry always was strong willed, a total handful. It was surprising they had kept him so sheltered for so long.

"Lily." He took a deep breath. Two months he had been working up to this conversation, and he knew it wasn't going to go well. "Harry's pregnant."

The Queen's face paled so quickly James thought she might faint. He reached out to catch her, just in case, but she slapped his hands away. "What?" She hissed, her voice a deadly whisper. "What did you say?"

"Alastor and some men were on a moon hunt. They saw Harry. He's pregnant." James ran a hand through his hair again. He took off his glasses, cleaned them on his sleeve and put them back on his face.

"No," she whispered, her hand over her mouth. "How could he?"

"Lils?"

"He's pregnant? He mated? Why would he do that? Why would he betray us?" She kept walking backwards, slowly, moving towards the door.

"Lily?" James asked again, reaching out for her.

"He betrayed us." She looked up at her husband. Her eyes were cold, and her mouth was set into a determined line. Before James could speak again, she ran from the room. James slumped back down onto his throne. He listened as the sound of her footsteps faded, he heard a door slam and he sighed deeply. He stood up after a moment, and left the room, following his wife.

When he found her, she was in Harry's bedroom. Draco was standing outside of the room, frozen at the threshold with his mouth wide open. Lucius was beside him, trying to pull the boy away. James' eyes widened as he saw what they were looking at. Lily, his gentle, beautiful wife, who he thought loved their son more than life, was throwing Harry's books at the wall. The bed was overturned, the pillows gutted; feathers lining the floor. The desk had been smashed; pieces of wood had been hurled through the window, shattering the glass.

"What are you doing?" James asked, striding into the room and grabbing the desk lamp out of Lily's hands.

"James!" She whispered, and threw herself at him, sobbing. He held her, running his hands over her back. "We have to kill it, James. It took Harry away from us. We have to kill it." She whispered into the King's chest. "Promise me you'll kill it."

"We can't force him to abort, love." James said, his eyebrows drawn together in worry as he looked down on her. "It could kill Harry."

She looked up at him, rubbed her tears away and said, "then we have to kill him." James flinched, not quite believing she had just said that. "We have to kill it, even if it means killing Harry." While James may not have been completely against the idea of Harry having a child, or of Harry being a werewolf as long as he didn't attack anyone, Lily hated the very thought of it.

She had spent Harry's entire childhood protecting him from those monsters, and then to have failed so terribly. It was heartbreaking. Lily had never quite gotten over the fact that she had failed her son; she had not yet been able to punish the creature that took her son away. And now, to find out that he was pregnant by Greyback, that he had allowed himself to conceive (not that he had a choice in the matter, but Lily didn't care about that), that Harry had bonded, had wanted to stay with the pack, it was too much. If Harry had the child, he would no longer be hers. He would belong to **them**, to the pack and Greyback. She couldn't allow him to have the child. She couldn't.

It didn't factor into her thoughts that she was planning to kill her own grandchild. All that she could think of was Harry, betraying her by loving him. Them. Greyback and his spawn.

She wouldn't speak again. She moved away from James and sat under the window, mindless of the broken glass and James watched her silently as she cried.

Lucius stood in the doorway still, silently. Draco's mouth was opening and closing, but no noise was coming out. When Lucius looked closely, he could make out what Draco was mouthing.

'Don't kill Harry'.

He pulled Draco away before the boy could say anything. He doubted either the King or Queen had paid particular attention to them. If they stayed silent, if they remained unnoticed, they may be able to warn the Prince in time.

_XXX_

February 14th 1999. Valentine's Day.

It was sweet, in a strange way. Just looking around at all of the couples made Harry smile, but then he took note of the 'gifts' being given to the submissives by the dominants and that was what he thought made this valentine's day so strange. In years past he had given flowers, or received chocolates…

He looked at Fenrir with a scowl.

…This was the first year he had been given a deer's heart.

The Alpha grinned at him, the heart in one hand, and he reached out to cup Harry's cheek with the free hand. "Eat up, love. It's good for you."

Harry couldn't help the grimace that spread over his face. In the sixth and a half months he had been a werewolf, he still hadn't been able to get his mind around the thought of eating raw food. Sure, he didn't it when he was a wolf or when he was very hungry, but he had at least washed the blood off first. His stomach rolled as he reached out to take the heart. Maybe he could throw it in a bush when Fenrir wasn't watching?

"Don't even think about it." Fenrir said, still grinning. "It's good for the cub."

"But, but, it's gross?" Harry grimaced again. He looked around; slightly nauseous as the human looking pack devoured whatever their mates brought back. His stomach growled, his baby hungry, so he held his nose, closed his eyes, and took a bite. It didn't taste as bad as it looked, and within seconds he had finished it. Fenrir watched his mate, feeling pleased with himself.

"Happy valentines." He said, his grin stretching. Harry licked his lips, and offered a shy smile back. He felt a bit freaked out, having eaten something that he had thought was disgusting, and having enjoyed it so much. He wanted to ask if there was more, but he felt strangely about it. Did he really want more? He licked his lips again. Yeah, he did; did that make him a bad person? "It's good for the cub," Fenrir repeated. He disappeared for a moment and returned with the deer's leg. "Tuck in."

He hadn't spent much time around the other members of the pack. He tended to just stay around the people he knew, like Remus, Fenrir, and Charlie, and he avoided certain others, like Bellatrix. The rest of the pack knew of him, but most wouldn't approach him first, because as the Alpha's mate he ranked above them and he would have to introduce himself first before they could approach him. Harry knew that, but he was also more comfortable just staying close to those he knew and trusted.

That's why it came as a bit of a shock when two wolves his own age came running over to him just as he finished eating. Fenrir growled, and smacked one of them, but the second avoided his arm. "Harry, Harry," the dark-skinned male said, panting.

"Yes?" Harry asked, looking the boy over. He was tall, slim, but obviously a dominant. He had dark skin, and hair, and his eyes were a strange mix between olive and amber. The blond male by his side was his submissive, if they way they leant towards each other was any indication.

"Blaise Zabini and Seamus Finnegan." Fenrir growled out, "what do you want?" Seamus had been a human, and Blaise was an Elemental whose family had all been killed by rouge werewolves. He had survived, only to find out that he was a wolf also. Fenrir had taken him in, and as was the custom, if a wolf found their mate they were allowed to turn them. And so Seamus had come to be among them.

"That boy, the blond, your friend," Seamus babbled, looking at Harry from beneath his eyelashes. "They caught him in the woods. He was looking real suspicious."

"Who caught him?" Fenrir said. His eyes flickered to his mate, who had suddenly tensed up.

"Bella. She was talking about playing with him when we left." Blaise said. Harry only stayed long enough to hear the she-wolf's name before he took off running towards the woods. Fenrir rolled his eyes. Pregnant or not, there was no doubt that the Elemental could hold his own against the ex-human, but Fenrir didn't want to risk it. And anyway, Harry should know better than to run in his condition.

Harry ran through the trees, skidding to a halt when he spotted the circle of wolves. Rudolphus had his hand on Bellatrix's shoulder, his brother on the other side of her. She snarled at the blond boy. He stood before her, back straight and head held high even though his hands were trembling. The wind whirled around him, his Element determined to protect him in whatever way it could.

There were several other wolves around him, but none of them moved towards him or tried to stop Bellatrix. They all just watched. Rudolphus, on occasion, tugged at his mate's arm but she wouldn't budge. She was determined to play with the friend of Prince Potter. She snarled. She hoped the brat cried.

"Look at the itty bitty lamb." She licked her lips. "Yummy, yum, lamb chops." She moved towards him.

A ring of fire burst into existence around Draco, and Bellatrix jumped backwards to avoid being burnt. Draco almost sagged in relief, his silver eyes meeting Harry's blazing green ones over the flames.

"How dare you?" The brunette hissed, eyes narrowed as he stalked towards the woman. She smirked at him, her fists clenching at her sides. She wasn't an Elemental, she didn't have any 'magic' powers, but when Harry was close enough to her, she reached out and grabbed him by the throat. The other wolves gasped as she attacked the pregnant boy.

"Fuck you, you little shit." She shouted. "He should have been my mate!" She threw him, and he landed with a smack at the base of a tree. The circle of fire continued to burn, not hurting Draco, but not letting anyone else near him either. "He was mine first!"

Harry rolled to his feet, grimacing as pain flared in his back. "You have issues, you know that?" He put his hands on his hips, and cocked his head to the side. He thought it was about time she learnt what The Lambs could do. He might not have known he was being trained to kill werewolves, but he had been trained all the same. "Time to put the bitch down," he muttered and smirked.

With a click of his fingers, the fire that encircled Draco shot out, slithering across the floor like a snake and wrapped itself around Bellatrix's legs. She howled in pain, rolling on the ground in an attempt to put out the flames. Rudolphus stepped forward, his teeth bared, but he froze as his eyes met the angry gaze of his Alpha. Wide eyed, he stepped back and left Bellatrix to her fate.

Harry growled at her, and as he growled the sun seemed to sink away behind the trees. It was replaced by darkness, so deep that no one could see anything. Draco crouched down on the floor, the wind still flying around him. Fenrir stepped forward, his gaze travelling through the darkness trying to catch a glimpse of his mate, and he sniffed, pinpointing the boy's scent.

Bellatrix was still howling, but she had managed to put out the flames. There was a scream, presumably from Bellatrix as she launched herself at Harry, which was followed by a crunching noise. It was silent for a minute, and in that time the darkness dissipated and the sun shone again. It took every one's eyes a second or two to get used to the light once it reappeared, but Rudolphus was the first to notice the unconscious submissive, pinned beneath Bellatrix, his throat in her mouth. His chest still moved, as he breathed, fortunately.

It was the fact that Fenrir could see Harry breathing that kept him from killing the she-wolf. He snarled, pleased when she dropped Harry immediately. Backing away slowly, wide eyes met his own, before she lowered herself to the ground submissively. He ignored it though. At once, a silver wolf had her pinned down, snarling into her face as she pleaded and begged, apologizing for angering him, but not for hurting his mate.

He scratched at her face, two long gashes marring her cheek before turning back into a human and walking to his mate. He picked the young man up, cradled his to his chest and turned his back on Bellatrix. "Get out."

"What?" She whispered, standing up and moving closer to him. Rudolphus grabbed her, stopping her.

"Get out of my pack. You have no place here." Fenrir didn't even bother looking at her as he spoke. Draco followed the Alpha as the wolf carried Harry back to his tent. Remus and Charlie joined them.

Rudolphus dragged Bellatrix to the edge of Greyback's territory, and pushed her past the invisible boundary line. When she looked back at him pleadingly, he shook his head and didn't follow her. He went back to his pack, alone.

Harry woke three hours later, the bruises on his neck already healing and with no harm caused to his child. "It was stupid of you, coming here alone," Charlie whispered as Remus and Fenrir fussed over the Prince.

"I had to." The blond whispered. Harry looked up at him and smiled, and Draco tried to smile back. "You're pregnant? Really?" He hoped it wasn't true. He hoped James had gotten it wrong, or been lied to, or something, anything. If Harry was pregnant, Lily's behaviour would be too much like his dream. He wouldn't be able to bare it.

"Yes." Harry said, sitting up. "How did you know?"

"They know. They all know. You have to leave, please leave." Fenrir growled threateningly as Draco moved towards his friend. "You have to leave." Harry grabbed Fenrir's arm, and the elder wolf pack away unwillingly. Draco grabbed Harry's face, forcing the other boy to look at him. "Please leave, Harry, go anywhere. It isn't safe anymore. They know. Lily, I think she's gone mad, Harry. She wants to kill you! James said not to, he said to leave the baby alone, but Lily wants to kill it, Harry. Even if it kills you too."

"Draco." The brunette's hands closed over Draco's, and pried them off his face. Harry squeezed them, and Draco crawled closer to his friend, his hands remaining within the grip of Harry's own, resting lightly in Harry's lap. "It's fine. My mum isn't going to kill me, Dray. Yeah, I bet she's upset, but she won't hurt me."

"You think so?" Draco sniffed, blinking back his tears.

"Come on, Dray. She's my mum; I think I know her pretty well." He grinned, and Draco relaxed slightly.

Fenrir and Remus left the tent. Charlie watched them go and turned his attention back to the teenagers. He didn't want to say anything, but he had thought he knew his own mother better than anyone, once upon a time, and it had turned out he had been wrong. But maybe Harry would be luckier than him?

Fenrir's mouth was turned down as he looked at Remus. The younger wolf frowned as well and sighed. "Harry's wrong, Fenrir. If either of them were to do anything it would be Lily. James is, well, he's no a coward by any stretch but he doesn't believe in doing something only to justify the ends. Lily is a stricter, harsher ruler. If Lily truly believes that the cub has to die to, I don't know, save Harry maybe, then she will try to kill it."

Fenrir growled, the noise rumbling through his chest and throat. His nails dug into his palms as he clenched his hands in anger. "She will not hurt my cub. Or my mate."

"But she will try." Their eyes met, and both Alpha and Beta mentally vowed to do what it took to protect Harry.

Whatever it took.

**XXX**

Thanks for reading, please leave a review if it isn't too much trouble. It's not like it takes as long as writing out this whole chapter and then having to post it at various sites, now does it?


	10. Interlude

Thanks to BOOMrobotdog for making me a Banner (see profile at ffnet or LJ).

This chapter is entirely for BOOMrobotdog, since she was plaguing me about it, and also for those who enjoy a good icky m-preg. This will be a descriptive chapter; the rest of the story won't focus as much on Harry's discomfort, sickness, fatness, etc. So enjoy it while it lasts.

* * *

**Words: **2,774

**Chapter 10**

**Interlude**

November 23rd 1998 (Chapter 8)

Two fingers probed at Harry's entrance, circling the tight pucker before pushing past the muscle and into the brunette's channel. Harry gasped, his back arching off the ground. His head thrashed from side to side as Fenrir stretched him, adding a third finger; he whimpered when Fenrir pulled his hand away.

"Tell me," he asked again.

Harry opened his eyes wide, meeting Fenrir's silver ones, and after a moments silence he smiled softly. "I love you," Harry said, and he meant it.

"I love you too." Fenrir echoed, before he canted his hips forward, driving himself into his willing mate. Harry screamed, his back arched as he spread his legs wider. They panted as they moved together, their fingers running over sweaty skin before tangling in one another's hair. Lips met in brief but fierce kisses, before tearing away from each other so they could moan, or pant, or scream.

Pleasure swept over each of them in turn, making them cry out as their orgasm ripped through them. Fenrir came first, his stomach tightening and coiling in anticipation before he released himself within the other man, a low moan leaving his lips as they pressed soft kisses to Harry's sweaty neck.

Harry came after him, one hand digging into Fenrir's shoulder and the other stroking his own throbbing cock. With a shout of "Fenrir" he came hard across his stomach and Fenrir's chest. The elder man collapsed onto his mate, both of them panting and lightly petting the other as their heartbeats calmed down.**1**

_XXX_

December 13th 1998. (Between chapters 8 and 9).

Harry rolled over with a yawn. His arms stretched above his head and he squeezed his eyes closed tighter, trying to ignore the light streaming onto his face. Fenrir watched him wake. He stood in the doorway of their tent with the flap held open, bathing Harry in the afternoon light. He smirked as Harry gave a groan and flopped onto his side.

"Too early," he slurred, rubbing at his face with one fist.

Fenrir chuckled. "It's almost 2pm, Harry. I think it's time to get up." Harry just yawned again. Eventually he rolled onto his back and peered up at the Alpha through squinted eyes.

"Whad'ya say?"

"Sorry," Fenrir said snidely, "I don't speak gibberish."

Harry stuck his tongue out. His hair was mused and sticking up practically everywhere, but the sight of it made Fenrir lick his lips thoughtfully. Pale faced, with red cheeks, and heavy lidded eyes, Harry looked the definition of 'ravished'. With a grin Fenrir let the flap of the tent close, and prowled towards the younger male. Just because Harry was already pregnant didn't mean they couldn't enjoy the extra practise, did it?

"I said, 'we could stay in bed a little longer'." Harry glanced at him suspiciously, his forehead furrowed, before all the lines faded away and a smile split across his face.

"Ohh," he said, with sudden understanding. He pushed off the heavy furs and crooked a finger at his mate. Fenrir's eyes travelled over the younger wolf's naked body and he grinned again. "C'mon." He crooked his finger again, and gave a wink.

Fenrir pounced.

_XXX_

December 19th 1998. (Chapter 9). (One month pregnant).

The moon rose. It was like a symphony. The moon was the conductor; as she waved her arms, the glow of her light, her brightness, and the noise started up. She shone dimly, and the werewolves groaned; she shone a little brighter, and they cried and whimpered; and when she was at her fullest, the symphony became a chorus of screams. And then the noise faded. The conductor slowed down, the noises hushed a little; now they were only yaps and barks and howls, less distressed, more pleasant.

They were all involved. Each member of the pack contributed to the sound that night. No, that was a lie. There was one who wasn't in tune with the others. He made his sounds, his whimpers of distress and fear, but he didn't do it at the same time as his pack. He whimpered when the moon was dim, and when she was glowing brightly his breath came heavy, and human, and he looked upon his pack mates with terror.

'_What's wrong with me?_'

He remembered his mate's words to him, telling him to stay strong, stay brave, but how could he? He wasn't one of them any longer. He wasn't pack; he wasn't a wolf. A part of him thought he should be happy, but how could he be? He wasn't welcome anymore.

'**Harry, can you hear me?**'

Fenrir's voice echoed through his head and his heartbeat slowed just a little. He could still hear his mate mentally; he must still be part wolf at least. "Fenrir, what's wrong with me?" He asked out loud, his voice sounding pitifully desperate.

'**You are with child, love.**' Fenrir said. He backed up a few inches, giving Harry some space.

"A baby?" Harry whispered, his hand moving to press against his stomach. "An actual baby, like foetus, to child, to teenager, etc., that type of baby?" He asked with wide eyes.

'**Yes, that kind of baby, though you'd have to add 'werewolf' into your sequence as well.**' Fenrir gave a grunt as Harry launched himself forward, grabbing the silver wolf around the neck and hugged him tightly. Fenrir nuzzled against his mate, one paw coming up to rest on Harry's shoulder.

"Love you." The boy whispered, and Fenrir grinned, showing off all of his teeth.

_XXX_

January 7th 1999. (One and ½ months pregnant).

Usually Harry woke slowly, languidly stretching, savouring the early morning haze that was still settled over his brain. He would roll over, yawn, and probably find Fenrir either watching him from the doorway or from the other side of the furs. The elder wolf had taken it into his head that one morning he was going to end up squishing their child. Harry either slept on top of Fenrir, or Fenrir slept away from Harry. The brunette had found it slightly annoying: he wasn't too angry though, because in his sleep Fenrir always rolled back towards the younger wolf.

This morning, though, Fenrir was still asleep when Harry woke. The fact that it was only four hours after they went to bed might have had something to do with it.

There was no time for yawning, or stretching, or scratching his chest sleepily. This morning Harry bolted upright, startling Fenrir awake. The Alpha looked around, growing, trying to identify the threat present. Harry was about to tell him everything was fine, to apologize, to say anything, but the moment he opened his mouth he could taste the bile and it made him heave. He didn't want to throw up on the furs, so he jumped to his feet. Completely naked, his stomach rolling, Harry ran from the tent. The moment he left the clearing, he leant against the closest tree and took his hand away from his mouth.

Fenrir followed him. He winced, watching as Harry heaved, and then dry heaved, and then started to cough and gag.

The smell of the vomit made Harry's stomach roll again, and he had to crawl away from the mess, his hand over his nose, so he wouldn't start heaving again. Fenrir came to him immediately, his hand running up and down the boy's bare back. "It's ok, love. It's just morning sickness. It'll pass in a month or so."

Harry gave a weak groan. His throat had been burning and stinging a little, but his accelerated healing had already kicked in. He didn't feel the annoying tingling pain, but he could still taste the bile in the back of his throat, and he didn't like it one bit. Fenrir's fingers were still running over his back, or through his hair. He turned his head away from where it had been pressed to Fenrir's chest. His eyes narrowed.

"I hate you," he whispered softly. Fenrir didn't even flinch. "This is all your fault."

Fenrir closed his eyes. He thought about how wonderful they'd both feel in just over seven months, holding their child for the first time. He grinned before wiping the smug look off his face. He replaced it with one of contrition, and looked down on his mate with wide, falsely innocent eyes. "Yes, yes it is," he said, trying to keep a straight face. "Forgive me?"

Harry would have answered him, but he suddenly had to throw up again.

_XXX_

January 24th 1999. (Two months pregnant).

Fenrir rained butterfly kisses along the length of Harry's stomach. His tongue flicked out, lapping at the expanse of skin, dipping into the brunette's belly button. His nose brushed across Harry's thigh as Fenrir kissed his way lower and lower. He began kissing higher again, stopping just above Harry's cock which was hard. He flicked his tongue out, gentling tracing the head of the penis in front of him.

Harry rolled over with a yawn.

Fenrir had hoped to wake his lover with a good-morning-blow-job, but apparently Harry didn't think very highly of Fenrir's idea. "Not now," the brunette said, after a second yawn. "I'm tired."

Harry waved a hand over his shoulder, as if he were trying to warn Fenrir away, but his movements were so lethargic that Fenrir couldn't help but laugh. The arm flopped back down to Harry's side, and the brunette gave a moan as Fenrir covered him with the furs.

"Night," Harry murmured.

Fenrir watched, half shocked, a little amused, and a quarter frustrated, as his mate fell back to sleep almost instantly. Fenrir lifted the furs up slightly, and peeked under. Harry was still hard. But not interested in sex?

"The pregnancy is worth it," he muttered to himself as he left the tent.

_XXX_

February 14th 1999. (Chapter 9). (Three months pregnant).

"Eat up, love. It's good for you." Harry looked up at his mate. Fenrir grinned at him, his hand still stretched out towards the brunette. Fenrir's other hand cupped his cheek as the elder wolf spoke. Maybe he could throw the gift away when Fenrir wasn't looking? "Don't even think about it." Fenrir said, still grinning. "It's good for the cub."

"But, but, it's gross?" Harry grimaced again. He reached out for it anyway, stomach growling. He wrinkled his nose at the offering. In his hand, Harry now held the raw deer heart. He pinched his nose closed and took a bite, chanting in his head 'it's not so bad', over and over.

"Happy valentines," Fenrir said with a grin.

Harry opened his mouth. It actually hadn't tasted as bad as he thought it would. He would have asked for more but Fenrir beat him to it, leaving and returning with a deer's leg. Harry took a bite out of it, this time not bothering to hold his nose or grimace or complain. It didn't taste half bad. And anyway, it was good for his cub.

_XXX_

February 20th 1999.

They were hunting again. Most of the pack had left the clearing, searching for food or something to fight with to pass the moon away. Harry had been left behind with the females with young children. One or two of the men had been left behind as well, just in case. Harry didn't take offence at it, because he knew they used to do that before he had arrived to protect the children, more so than him.

He wondered between the small wolves, the cubs, and he grinned. Occasionally he would reach out and run his fingers over their heads, and pull his hand back when they tried to catch it in their mouth or front paws. Their mothers watched in amusement, their eyes glowing amber, as the human boy always managed to avoid the children.

He was hungry. With a frown, he finally left the children alone and found himself pacing along side the trees to the West; towards Hogwarts.

A silver wolf appeared, the carcass of a deer draped carefully over his back. He lay the animal down in front of Harry and sat back on his haunches. Several other wolves appeared, dragging or carrying food towards their mates and children. Those who were unmated left food in the centre of the clearing, or kept it for themselves. Fenrir nudged Harry with a paw and the boy grinned. He pulled a pocket knife out of his trousers and quickly slit the dead animals stomach open.

When his morning sickness had stopped Fenrir had taught him how to prepare and cook food. He said it would come in handy for the times around the moon where Harry would have to fend for himself, for the most part.

Harry reached into the deer and pulled out a liver. It was raw, but Harry was hungry. He took a bite, then another, and another until it was all gone. Then he reached for something else, over and over, but he saved the heart. The next morning, when Fenrir opened his eyes Harry held out the deer heart he had saved.

"What?" Fenrir said grumpily. Harry had refused to move from the carcass, so Fenrir had ended up sleeping outside, on the cold ground, with his mate instead of in their tent.

Harry was sitting on the floor with his legs crossed. One hand was on his hip and his head was tilted to one side. His lips pursed before he smiled, "I want it dipped in chocolate.**2**" Fenrir grimaced, his throat swallowing unconsciously as he tried to imagine how disgusting that would taste. "Dark chocolate, Fenrir, and I want honey on it too."

"Where the hell am I meant to get dark chocolate and honey?" He mumbled, sitting up. He rubbed his face, then his chest and stretched.

Harry stood, dropped the heart on Fenrir, and glared with both hands on his hips now. "I am pregnant, damn it. And I'm having cravings, and I want this deer heart dipping in dark chocolate and honey. And I want it now. Do I make myself clear?"

Fenrir just nodded his head slowly, both hands closing over the heart. The men around them all cringed, the women smirked, and Harry continued to stand there tapping his foot impatiently until Fenrir was firmly out of sight.

_XXX_

February 29th 1999. (Three and ½ Months Pregnant).

"Look!" Harry screamed. His shirt was pulled up, covering his chest but leaving his stomach bare. "What is it?" His eyes were wide, and Fenrir could see the tears gathering.

Remus held his hand out, and Harry grabbed it quickly, pressing it to his stomach. It was hard; the skin stretched slightly, and there was a very small, hardly noticeable, bump.

"What is it?" The brunette asked again. Fenrir reached forward to feel as well, a worried look on his face. "Is something wrong?" They both turned to look at Remus. Fenrir might have been Alpha to quite a number of pregnant wolves, or human mates, in his time but this was the first child that directly affected him. He had a right to be worried about his cub.

"Nothing is wrong, Harry, Fenrir." Remus smiled and drew his hand back. "As your child grows, it'll need more room. At the moment you're too small for him or her, so it's pushing against your stomach to make room. Your skin is stretching, hardening, as your womb stretches. Eventually, you'll look like you swallowed a watermelon." The wolf grinned at the younger boy, whose eyes had suddenly gone wide.

He ignored the watermelon comment. His hand pressed on top of Fenrir's and he grinned. "My cub?"

"Yes," Remus said. Harry smile faded. His mouth opened and closed for a moment, before snapping shut. His lip trembled for a second or two. "What is it?" Remus whispered, as Fenrir mentally checked his mate for injuries.

"I'm going to get fat?" Fenrir and Remus both nodded, slowly. "I hate you."

Fenrir's mouth drew into a thin line. "You won't be fat." He tried to make Harry feel better.

"You'll be pregnant." Remus said, hoping he was being helpful. Harry just started to cry. Fenrir shot Remus a glare, and the Beta decided he had already spent enough time around the couple. Slowly, he backed away from them, before walking quickly in the opposite direction.

"Where are you going?" Charlie asked, as Remus passed him.

Remus grabbed his arm, dragging the red head after him. "I wouldn't go over there if I were you."

"Why?" Charlie looked over his shoulder, brows drawing together in worry. "Is something wrong?"

"Hormones."

**XXX**

**1** – taken from chapter 8 (too lazy to re-write the sex scene).

**2** – Again, for BOOMrobotdog, because she is gross!

* * *

Ok, the squick is over. Those who don't like m-preg can go back to reading the story.

The chapter took so long, because I had an assignment due, but I've finished it now. Will do Brothers In Arms next. I might actually do a real chapter soon, but all I seem to do lately is work!


	11. Fight to Kill

Congratulations to Batz at AFF…. For pointing out that I am stupid. See, people, there as a reason I wanted to delete The Lambs, but none of you would let me.

Molly was a half-and-half. She wasn't Muggle herself. She got her element from her father, but not her mother, and that was the element Bill got. Percy and Ron are human because of their human grandmother.

Peter – what can I say about Peter? I mentioned that Werewolves could only procreate with other werewolves didn't I? Peter's mother was raped by a werewolf… shit. It shall be explained later, I promise.

Really hope every one had a great Christmas.

* * *

**Words: **5,476

**Chapter 11**

**Fight To Kill**

March 23rd 1999. (Four months pregnant).

He thought it was too quiet. The silence was eerie, discontenting, and he didn't like it at all. With a frown, he stood up and began to pace around the fire that had long ago burnt itself out. He shivered lightly, and then pulled the fur wrap he was wearing tighter around his shoulders with one hand. His free hand pressed to his stomach, stroking the small bump lightly. The feel of the hardened skin made him smile softly, but the continuing silence caused the frown to reappear. They were taking too long.

They should have been back by now.

Harry sighed, and sat back down again. With a wave of his hand a small fire began to burn, but just like the fire Harry had lit before it, it went out a moment later. He rubbed his temple harshly, glaring at the sticks of wood that refused to stay lit.

He could feel his magic thrumming through him, churning in the air around him and within his veins. He could send the magic out, like he had always done, but he couldn't quite get it to remain outside of his body. It seemed to be tethered to him, an invisible cord drawing it back inside of him, not allowing the magic to disperse. Harry was almost certain it was the baby drawing his magic back, and if so he supposed he'd just have to forgive the child. After all, he wanted his baby to be as healthy as possible, and if his baby needed his magic then he'd have to deal with that.

On the other hand, he was bloody freezing, and his baby wouldn't let him light a fire. Not to mention the fact that his magic had fluctuated during that fight with Bellatrix the past Valentine's Day as well. He had been so close, his fingers squeezing her throat, his nails cutting into her flesh and making her bleed; the fire burning her again, heating him up from the inside so his very touch scorched her skin; and then it was gone. His magic was gone, and he couldn't breathe for a second. He had let go of Bellatrix, clawing at his own throat that had suddenly seized up, and she had been on him in that one moment of weakness. The next thing he knew was waking up surrounded by his some of his pack mates, and Draco, and Fenrir.

He had been so close to beating her.

And he was still cold.

He rubbed his stomach again, whispering softly, "please cub, let daddy light a fire, ok?" He concentrated on his magic; slightly irritated at the effort he had to put into using it now when before it had come as naturally as breathing. A fire sprang up, licking at the logs and branches, and Harry held his breath as it flicked and sputtered. But it didn't go out. He patted his stomach again, a smile flitting across his lips. "Thanks you." He whispered to the unborn child.

He looked up, his eyes searching the tree line, looking for any sign of his returning pack. It was late, and the other children were all asleep. A handful of women guarded them, but they too were resting. Harry sighed, the only one still awake, the only male who had not been allowed to go hunting that night. A scuffling noise caused his head to snap up, and his eyes narrowed in the direction the sound had come from.

Harry was on his feet in an instant as a man hurtled through the trees and landed a foot and a half in front of him. His stared up at Harry wide eyes, and water ran from the corner of his mouth, and down onto the floor.

"He drowned," a familiar voice drawled, "what a pity." Harry looked up at Lucius Malfoy with wide eyes. Lucius smirked.

_XXX_

March 21st 1999. Two days earlier.

"It shan't be borne," she said as she walked into the Throne Room. Every occupant turned their heads at the sound of their Queen's voice. "I won't allow it to be so." She said again. As she passed them, the Elementals bowed at the waist, but she ignored them. Her eyes remained fixed on her husband's face.

James sat upon his throne, his fingers steepled under his chin and he frowned at her. He shook his head lightly, silently denying her his permission; he would not hunt and kill his only child. Her lips turned down, and her eyes hardened.

She climbed onto the dais and allowed her gaze to travel over the faces in the room. These people lived to kill Werewolves, they enjoyed it, and they were bred for it. Surely they would side with her. "My people, as your Queen, I implore you to rise against the abomination my husband protects. My son, your Prince, has been stolen away by the vilest of all monsters, Greyback. Not only has our son refused to come home when offered sanctuary, but he has bonded with the monster who destroyed his life. He now carries the spawn of Fenrir Greyback, and it cannot be allowed to live. The spawn will destroy Harry. We have to act, we have to save him before it is too late."

"It'll kill him!" A faceless voice shouted in the crowd.

"Only if he truly doesn't want the abortion to take place. I love my son, I know my son. He does not want to bear this creature. I know it."

In the crowd Draco's hands shook furiously, clamped against his mouth so he would not scream at Lily. He may be the next best thing to a brother the Prince had, but he doubted Lily would be lenient on him now that Harry wasn't around. Lily continued to talk, to cajole, and the more she spoke the more people began to agree with her. Everyone in the room had lost someone to a Werewolf, almost everyone knew Harry and was fond of him. No one wanted Harry to continue suffering at Fenrir's hands, but only Draco and Bill knew that Harry was safe and happy.

"They'll kill him." Severus whispered to Lucius as the room began to clear.

"I believe that is what she intends." The blond aristocrat agreed softly. Draco remained by his side, trembling and silent. "She's gone mad, I'll wager." He led Draco out of the room, with Severus following, and he wondered how he could possibly save Draco's best friend.

Aside from the three of them, James had remained seated on his throne as his wife led his people from the room. He ran a hand over his face wearily and paid no attention to Sirius or Peter until they spoke.

"You can't let her do this James!" Sirius shouted. His hands were clenched and he wanted so badly to chase after Lily and punch her. He had never wanted to hurt someone more in his life. "You know she wants to kill Harry! You know he won't forgive any of us if we attack him. James! This is Harry! Our Harry! We have to protect him."

Peter didn't speak, he merely watched as a sad smile flitted over James' face as he looked up at his oldest friend. "We will. But if I happen to cross Greyback's path don't think I'll hesitate to act."

Sirius smirked. "I'll be right beside you, Prongs." The other man agreed.

Peter smiled slowly. If they killed Greyback he wouldn't have to. Someone else would no doubt kill Lupin. He'd just have to make sure Queen Lily was kept away from Harry until he got what he wanted. He was so close he could taste it; the blood in his mouth, under his nails, across his muzzle, as he tore into the throats of all of these stupid insignificant humans. He would be greater than them, more dangerous, faster, cleverer, a Werewolf.

His mother had been a fool. She had been stupid and weak, and while he didn't deny his father was a monster, Peter admired him more because he had chosen to _live_. His mother had been raped and he had been the result. It was common knowledge that Werewolves could only breed with their own kind, but he supposed his mother had been extremely unlucky, or he had been lucky. Either way he existed. Sperm, human and wolf alike, could survive for three days after ejaculation, and coincidentally it only took three days to turn into a werewolf if you were infected by intercourse.

It was a curse of fate, or a miracle depending on how you looked at it, that his father's sperm only met his mother's ovum the moment the transformation was complete. She was a werewolf, and she was pregnant. Instead of crawling back to Hogwarts, or looking for his father, she had hid herself away for nine months, filthy and weak and starving, and she had birthed him. She lived long enough to lay him on the ground outside of Hogwarts and then she had died.

Peter had spent most of his childhood with his mother's parents. Those horrid humans were possibly the ones who put him off of Elementals. They forever harped on about how he was 'abnormal' and how his father was a 'dirty beast' and how his mother deserved better than the both of them, despite the fact that she was a 'filthy whore'. It used to amuse Peter to no end when he realized they thought she had run away willingly with the werewolf.

The first werewolf Peter had met just happened to be his father. Luckily for Peter the man had recognized his scent, and hadn't killed him. But no matter how Peter begged, the man wouldn't turn him either. He had gone back to Hogwarts, told his grandparents about the man who claimed to be his father and had admitted to raping his mother, and then laughed himself silly as the two of them tore into the forest, seeking to avenge their daughter. It was no surprise to Peter when their bodies were found broken and mutilated the following morning. He had never been happier either. Until now.

He couldn't wait to get his hands on Harry. Sweet, precious Harry, who would no doubt be too kind to kill the child, who would probably do anything to protect it. Well then Harry would just have to bite him if he wanted the brat to survive. Of course, the moment Peter turned fully he would kill Harry and the child anyway, but the little Prince didn't need to know that. As far as he knew pregnant submissives didn't turn on the full moon, but he certainly knew werewolves could phase at other times in the month when they wanted to. Peter firmly believed that the same could be said for those who were pregnant, but he was wrong. Harry wouldn't turn into a wolf until the child was born, and five months was a long time to hold an Elemental prisoner.

_XXX_

March 23rd 1999.

They arrived in the forest as the sun was setting. There were at least fifty of them and they easily out numbered the thirty-five members of Fenrir's pack. Many of the Elementals had chosen to remain at Hogwarts, they had not felt comfortable attacking the pack their Prince lived with, and many had remained because they did not believe it right to murder a child, and then there were those who remained home because they had never agreed with killing Werewolves simply for being what they were but were too afraid of punishment to speak out.

Lily eyed those who had followed her. Her husband stood with Sirius and Peter a few meters away, and Lucius and Severus eyed her warily from the other direction. Draco was nowhere in sight, and naively she assumed he had remained behind, unable to face Harry's death. He had gone with them, but the moment they had arrived in the forest he had taken off running in the direction he knew the clearing to be in.

Ginny had come along as well, despite her mothers' protests, and was now standing surrounded by her Elemental brothers while her parents talked in hushed voices. She stared past Fred's shoulder, hoping desperately to spot Harry first, to be the one who rescued the boy she loved.

"They will be hunting," Peter explained loudly, knowing full well what Fenrir did on certain nights of the month after having studied him for so long. Planning for years to find Fenrir, hand Harry over, and be turned seemed to have paid off, because tonight he would become a werewolf, and Harry and Fenrir would die. "The clearing is the last place we should look. There will only be children and a handful of she-wolves there. Fenrir will have taken the dominants, and male submissives with him to hunt."

"Even Harry?" Lucius said with a raised eyebrow.

Peter met his gaze unflinchingly, and lied. "Yes, he won't leave his mate alone while pregnant."

Lucius nodded his head, knowing full well that Peter was lying. He turned to meet Severus' eyes, and they both silently agreed that the clearing was the first place they would search for.

Peter sent them off. They ran out into the trees, searching for wolves and humans to kill and hoping to rescue the prince. James and Sirius went at a more sedate pace, whispering angrily about Lily's behaviour and Peter's sudden rise to power. James was the King damnit, and no one was listening to him. If Harry needed saving, he would be the one to do so; he didn't need these upstarts giving orders for him. Lucius and Severus watched them go in the wrong direction, before heading the way they had seen Draco run earlier.

"We'll find them in time," Severus whispered as he caught sight of the frown on Lucius' face. The blond said nothing, but he allowed his fingers to unclench.

As the others happened upon the pack of wolves, two men immediately noticed that Harry wasn't among them. One was Peter, who had only been following the others to avoid suspicion, and the other was a newer recruit whose father had been killed years ago, protecting the Prince from Fenrir Greyback. And here they all were again, trying to save the ungrateful brat. He ran back the way they had come, following behind Peter who was leaving as well. Peter stopped suddenly, ducking back into a thicket of trees, but the nameless man kept running, straight into Lucius Malfoy.

"Well, well," Lucius drawled. "Did your mother never tell you to keep out of the woods at night?"

"You never know whom you might happen across," Severus drawled as he came up behind the man. Before the other man could say or do anything, Lucius had a hand on his throat, and he squeezed. The other man coughed and sputtered as Lucius' element left his body and entered the man's mouth and lungs. Water dribbled back down his throat, soaking through the front of his shirt as he gargled and drowned. Soon his struggles stopped, and Lucius threw him forward, past a small patch of trees.

He landed at Harry's feet.

"He drowned," Lucius drawled as he entered the clearing, "what a pity." He smirked as Harry's eyes widened. Instinctively he knew when Severus appeared behind him, but it still was rather amusing that Harry's mouth dropped open.

"Honestly, Potter," Severus sniped, "still as gormless as always I see." He folded his arms across his chest. "Close your mouth, boy." Harry's mouth snapped shut.

"What are you doing here?" He whispered.

"We are here to protect you," Lucius informed him. Before he could protest, the blond continued. "No doubt since you are pregnant your magic is not working as you would wish it to. So, we are here to offer you our magic."

Severus muttered something that Harry didn't catch, but the teenager smiled and whispered, "thank you," anyway.

"Peter is probably on his way to you as we speak. We should leave." Severus said suddenly, moving to grab Harry's arm.

The moment his hand touched Harry, he was tackled to the side. Harry looked up at the hunched over form of Blaise Zabini, who growled angrily at the Elemental who dared touch the Alpha's mate. Lucius immediately raised his hand to defend his friend, but Seamus tackled him from behind. The two teenage werewolves snarled down at the elder men, twisting their bodies so they were in front of Harry.

"Stop it." Harry said softly, not wanting to frighten any of the children who began appearing at the entrances to their tents, or from between clusters of trees and bushes they slept within. "Stop it," he said again, louder this time and both of the other werewolves froze for a moment before backing away slightly. "Lucius, Severus, are you ok?"

"Fine," Lucius answered as he brushed himself down. Severus eyed the others with narrowed eyes but kept his mouth shut. "We should go."

"You're leaving with them?" Seamus asked suddenly, eyes wide.

"They'll hurt you!" Blaise added, reaching out to grab the Prince. The two had come from the clearing where the pack had been hunting. Over half of the Elementals had been killed, or bitten, and at least ten of their own pack was dead. Their Alpha had sent them back to protect Harry, along with a few others, but they had been the fastest and therefore the first to arrive.

"They're here to help me. That's Draco's father, and godfather. They're family." Harry reasoned, trying to pull away from Blaise.

"We won't hurt him, Zabini," Severus said, reaching a hand out towards the Prince. He remembered the day he learnt the elder Zabini's had been killed. His first thought had been for the only child of his deceased friends, and now to see him like this, protecting someone he thought of as family, the child of a woman he once loved, was bittersweet. "We have to hurry."

The ground began to tremble lightly, rocks and twigs jumping high off the ground before falling back down with a crunch. Lucius looked towards the trees, and knew they were out of time. With a wave of his hand, water appeared, swirling around the two growling werewolves and trapping them within the cyclone.

"Run," he shouted, tugging on Harry's arm.

"I'm not allowed." Harry shouted back, hands on his stomach, as a tree ripped out of the ground and fell towards him. Severus grabbed him, pulling him out of the way, before throwing the boy over his shoulder as he and Lucius ran as fast as they could.

Peter Pettigrew came into the clearing, followed by three other men, all of whom had their hands raised towards the children. Screams and cries echoed through the clearing as the tree that nearly crushed the Prince flew towards a cluster of young wolves. Two redheads ran out of the trees, in front of the children, and threw their hands in the air. Fred grunted as wind swept to life around him, pushing the tree back. George called on the earth to help them, and another tree shot out its branches to catch its brother, gently lowering it to the floor.

"Why are you protecting them?" One of the attacking men shouted.

"We protect Prince Harry," they answered simultaneously. Fred blew the three of them clean off their feet. Blaise's element was ice, and when Lucius was out of sight his own power dominated the other man's and froze the tunnel that trapped him. With a well-placed punch to the middle of the wall, it shattered, freeing him. He quickly freed his mate, and joined in the fight. While they fought, Peter went in search of the Prince.

_XXX_

Pansy Parkinson couldn't believe how stupid she was. She had followed the others here, to fight against a pack of werewolves, to save a boy she was horridly jealous of, all to impress Draco. And Draco wasn't even watching her. Draco, the idiot, had run away to save Harry himself, and she was left being chased by another idiot male, though this one probably wanted to eat her. She screamed as she tripped over an exposed root, and landed roughly on the ground with a cry.

Before the wolf could attack her, a mass of red fur tackled it away. When the other wolf was subdued (but not killed), brown eyes turned to her. "Bill?" She whispered in shock, and a little fear as she realized the eldest Weasley was a werewolf.

"No," a voice answered, and she turned around to face a completely human Bill jogging towards them.

"My name is Charlie," the man said once he had turned back from a wolf, "and you are my mate." Pansy didn't care how stupid she looked; she allowed her eyes to roll back into her head and she fainted. Her last thought was, 'so much for Draco'.

_XXX_

Fenrir snarled at the two men in front of him. James Potter had his hands raised, and Sirius Black let out a very convincing growl as he took a step forward. Fenrir jumped forward a step, smirking when Sirius jumped backwards. James didn't move, he pinned the wolf with a stare and Fenrir found himself unwilling to look away. This was his mate's father, his mate loved this man, he was pack; Fenrir didn't want to kill him, but he sure as hell wasn't allowing him near his mate either.

James seemed to know what Fenrir was thinking, because he lowered his hands and spoke. "I don't want to hurt Harry. I don't want to hurt the baby either, but I want to hurt you so badly. I won't kill you, because I don't want Harry upset. The child deserves both its parents, even if you are a cunt."

Sirius looked at him in shock, unable to believe what he was hearing. "Prongs!" He shouted, "He hurt Harry!"

"I would never hurt my mate. Though the same can't be said for either of you."

"I told you," James snarled. "We aren't here to hurt Harry."

"Lily wants to hurt Harry, not us. We came to protect him." Sirius agreed. He looked away for a moment and his eyes widened in surprise. "Remus!" He shouted, waving his hand at the sandy-haired wolf. Remus' eyes widened as well, and he cautiously approached them, avoiding being attacked by several people on the way. "Missed you." Sirius drew the startled man into a hug, which Remus gladly returned.

"It is nice to see you are capable of being civil, Sirius," he said, referring to the fact that there had been none of Fenrir's blood spilt yet, and the fact that that hadn't even tried. "Where is Harry?"

"I sent some of the others to protect him." Fenrir answered.

James spoke at the same time, "Draco disappeared as soon as we arrived. He's probably gone to find Harry too." He rubbed his chin. "Actually, Lucius, Severus and Peter went that same direction as well."

"Peter?" Fenrir asked with a frown. "The same Peter who arrange the hunt in December, and the one who has been sending out scouts since Harry was turned?"

"Peter Pettigrew, Harry's uncle. Why would he send scouts out?"

Before anyone could answer, a bolt of lightening struck the ground between Fenrir and James, and both men flew backwards from the force of the impact. Lightening was a rare gift and as far as they knew only Harry was able to. They all looked over, expecting to see the Prince, but instead stood Queen Lily. Her face was smeared with blood, and her red hair flew out wildly around her head as she panted. She raised her hand again and another bolt of lightening fell from the sky.

"Why don't you kill him James?" She screamed, ignoring the fact that everyone had stopped fighting and had turned to face her. "Why don't you avenge Harry?"

"You're the one trying to kill our son, and you dare shout at me?" His eyes were fixed on her hand, it hung limp against her side, but he waited for it to rise with an anxiousness he had never felt before. He had been married to her for over twenty years, and he had never known she could control lightening. She was a healer; her magic was restricted into saving other, not fighting. She shouldn't be able to heal and control an element at the same time. And yet, there she was, raising her hand again, and throwing a bolt of pure energy straight at their son's mate.

James didn't even think. It was almost instinctual. As a father, his first thoughts and actions were to protect his child, and that was what he did. To protect Harry meant both physically and emotionally, and James didn't think Harry could survive the loss of a mate when most werewolves couldn't.

It would have hurt enormously when the lightening struck him, but since he was dead the instant it touched him he didn't really feel it. James' body flew into Fenrir's and they both fell to the ground. Several people screamed, and Sirius threw his hand in Lily's direction, fire licking at the ground and then her ankle as it wrapped around it, dragging her to the ground.

"You killed him!" People screamed.

"He jumped," she whispered back, eyes wide. Fenrir pushed James off of him, looking at the man who had saved his life in shock. "Him!" Lily shouted, pointing at Fenrir. "He pulled James in front of him."

"Liar!" Sirius cried. But people believe what they want to believe and as half of the group surged towards Lily, the other half turned to Fenrir, ready to avenge their King and their Prince.

Draco ran into the clearing, dragging Harry by the wrist, as Severus and Lucius followed. Eyes turned towards them, and Fenrir was at his side in an instant. "She," the boy panted, his hand on his stomach as he tried to breath, "s-she…"

"Bellatrix," Fenrir growled as his nostrils flared, catching the woman's scent just before she stepped into his line of sight.

_XXX_

Earlier that night.

Draco had never been more afraid in his life. Not even when Harry had turned into a werewolf, not even that time when he had tried to climb over Hogwarts' walls despite being told not to, and fallen and broke his arm. He hadn't been this afraid when Bellatrix had cornered him on Valentine's Day, or when he had that dream where Lily stabbed Harry, or even when Lily ordered Harry's death. But he was afraid now. So afraid.

He had run from the others, determined to catch Harry first and save him. He had to warn his best friend, but he wouldn't be able to. That crazy she-wolf was in front of him again, and somehow she was avoiding his magic. A flash of red hair caught his attention and he looked towards it. He turned back in time to see a fist fly towards his face, and he heard a crunching noise before he hit the ground.

When he woke, the first thing he did was check for bite marks, when he found none he looked around for Bellatrix. She was gone, and he was probably too late to save Harry. He had never been so afraid before, but now he was terrified of failing the only friend he had ever had.

He kept running though, he refused to let the fear overwhelm him. Noises caught his attention and he ran towards them. His father was crouching on the ground, his hands running over someone's face, and when the hands moved away Draco recognized Severus. He ran towards them, crouched beside his father and worriedly looked around for Harry.

The brunette was holding his own fairly well against Peter, who had never been the strongest of The Lambs. The Lambs of course were the elite of the Elementals; most of them didn't fight, and had only come that day to help their Prince. As a result it was those people who were killed easily and quickly. Those with experience would live to see the next day, as was usually the case in war. The ground shook lightly, but it had not been Peter's magic that threw the tree at Harry earlier. Nothing more dangerous than a few leaves fluttered towards the Prince, and Harry easily made them catch fire. Draco waved his hand and his wind blew the burning leaves straight into Peter's face. Harry shot him a grateful look. Draco could see his friend was exhausted; he understood that it was hard for pregnant people to use their magic, and it must be taking a lot of effort for Harry to keep it up as long as he must have been. The boy looked close to collapse.

Draco left his family's side and went to stand by Harry. "I'll protect you," he vowed and Harry smiled at him again. Lucius was beside him a moment later, pulling him away and sitting him beside Severus who was waking up. Lucius joined his son.

Between the two of them it didn't take long to subdue Peter. They looked down on the beaten man with pity and disgust, but Peter only had eyes for Harry. "All he had to do was turn me! That's all I wanted! But no, he turns you instead. Precious Harry Potter, the Alpha's mate, the only one good enough to be a werewolf." Peter spat at Harry then, a mouthful of blood and saliva and the teenager grimaced. Lucius reached forward, and the moment his hand touched Peter's forehead he stiffened up. Icicles appeared on Peter's nose and ears, his lips turned blue and his eyes widened as Lucius froze the man's brain from the outside in.

"We should leave." Severus said as he pulled Harry to his feet.

"Run and catch, run and catch," a voice giggled, "the lamb is caught in the blackberry patch."**1** Bellatrix leant back against the trunk of a tree and grinned at them all. "Oh, well look at the choices. Which of you lost little lambs shall I eat first?" Peering meekly around the tree everyone in a while was Ginny Weasley, her red hair as fiery as Draco remembered, and her brown eyes lit up as they landed on Harry's face.

Harry was trembling, and Draco knew the boy wouldn't be able to use anymore magic. Ginny's hands were already raise, fire crackling at her finger tips as she prepared herself to fight against anyone who took Harry from her. Bellatrix had her claws bared, and she snarled as she took a step forward. Without warning, Draco grabbed Harry's hand and began running, dragging the boy after him. Lucius and Severus followed. As he ran, Lucius waved his hand at the ground. Ice spread out behind him and Bellatrix slipped, and slid into the base of a tree. Ginny had more sense, and she melted the ice in front of her as she ran, making her way through the wet grass.

"She, s-she," Harry panted as they entered the clearing and Draco finally let him rest. His hand pressed to his stomach and Fenrir came towards him, turning him away from the body of his father just as Bellatrix ran into view.

"Bellatrix," he growled and she snarled right back at him.

Ginny never appeared, and when Sirius looked around for Lily he found she was gone. Bellatrix stared Fenrir down, and snarled again. She looked over her shoulder and realized the Weasley girl was gone. Finally taking note of how many people were actually in the clearing, she took a step back, warily, before she ran. She'd kill Harry another time, when he was less protected, and then Fenrir would be hers.

"Well that was anti-climatic-" Harry began to say, but he trailed off when he turned around and his eyes landed on a face almost identical to his own. "Daddy?" He breathed, the word barely audible. He dropped to his knees beside the man, clutching at the front of his robes as he shook his lightly, trying to rouse him, but James didn't wake. Sirius dragged Harry back, and the brunette turned in his godfather's arms and cried softly.

When Fenrir crouched beside them, Sirius didn't draw Harry away like many people thought he would have. Instead he helped push Harry into the Alpha's lap. Fenrir held him, whispering in his ear, with one hand carding through his hair and the other on their child. And Harry continued to cry.

Everyone there, wolf and human both, watched the Prince. None of them fought.

**XXX**

**1** – taken from an episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, season 2.

* * *

Really need to drop out of college so I can update more. Please review.


	12. Change Is Best

Sorry for the wait. I updated both Brothers In Arms and Soul Seeker though. That's got to be worth some brownie points. Go take the Poll at my Live Journal, thanks.

* * *

**Words: **4,235

**Chapter 12**

**Change Is Best**

May 16th 1999.

It was completely silent in the Great Hall of Godric's Hollow. The streets of Hogwarts were empty. All of the inhabitants of the town were gathered into the Hall, crammed in tight, pressed up against one another. They all stared toward the front of the Hall, wide eyed and amazed. It had never been done before, what was happening here that day, and none of them had wanted to miss a moment of history.

There were two thrones, large and made of gold. One of them was half covered by a dark brown fur throw, the edges sewn with purple velvet: the colour of royalty. It dangled off the edge of the throne, trailing across the ground, and covered the back of the seat, hiding the Potter crest, which was engraved there. On the larger chair sat a smallish golden crown. The Queen's old crown.

Lily Potter watched from the edge of the room, her back as close to the wall as she could get. She stayed in the shadows; half afraid of her own people, but she didn't want to miss the coronation either. Two months had gone by since her husband died and The Lambs had been in an uproar. It had been chaotic. No body wanted to take charge, or everyone did but no one could decide who was the best choice. Half of them wanted to kill Lily for treason, and the other half wanted to continue fighting the werewolves.

Harry had stayed in the Forbidden Forest, refusing to leave Fenrir's embrace as he cried. Remus had stayed beside them both; even as Sirius ha wiped away his own tears and helped some of the others transport James' body back to Hogwarts. Remus had watched his old friend go sadly. He knew there was nothing he could do to change Sirius' mind about Fenrir. Black loved Harry, undoubtedly, but his mind would be too preoccupied with grief for James for him to be able to sort out his feelings for the mate of their Prince. James had his send off three weeks after his death as was customary, and Harry had appeared alone just as the pyre had been lit. The next three weeks were used by Harry to make changes, to force through new laws and orders, and to make people trust in him again.

The last week had been spent preparing for the coronation.

Sirius stood on the dais, silent and regal, dressed in full-length midnight blue robes. In his hands, he held the crown that had once been worn by James, and James' father before him, and his father before that. His eyes were fixed on the simple brown door that was slowly opening. The crowd turned their eyes in that direction as well, looking away from the thrones towards the figure that had just stepped onto the dais.

In the front row, Snape and the Malfoys, and the Weasleys watched tensely. This was the first time any thing of the sort had ever happened at Hogwarts, this was the first time a Werewolf would reign over them, and sit upon their throne.

Harry walked towards Sirius, his head held high. He was dressed in royal purple robes, the edges trimmed in gold fur. The material was twisted around him; the style of the robe gathering the fabric above his stomach so that when it hung down it half concealed the large bump on his abdomen. It didn't hide the fact that he was pregnant, but it helped. The submissive wolf, six-months gone with child, let his eyes rove over all those who had come to watch him. He met his mother's eyes and Lily flinched back, lowering her gaze. He stopped just in front of Sirius, standing before the throne draped with the fur, and met his godfather's grey eyes.

"Do you, Harry James Potter, son of James, swear fealty to your throne? To your people and your crown?"

"I do."

"Will you, by whatever power you hold, strive to defend and protect your people from harm?"

"Those who are innocent, yes."

Sirius raised an eyebrow at him, but continued to speak. "Do you accept the title of King and all of the burdens that come with it?"

"I do."

Sirius moved forward, placing the crown upon Harry's head. It fit easily, flattening his hair and falling to rest just above his ears. "Then, by the power in me, through me, and with me, I crown you, King Harry of Hogwarts!"

Harry sat down in the chair, and pulled the fur off the armrest to cover his lap. Sirius walked away from him, and then returned a moment later with a sword. In the crowd Draco gasped. It was the same sword that he had dreamed about, the sword that Lily had murdered Harry with. It was long and silver, and Harry winced at the sight of it. Werewolves were not fond of silver, for while it wouldn't kill them, the burns the metal gave them hurt terribly. Sirius had wrapped the hilt of the sword with strips of purple velvet and he held the hilt in one hand, and lay his other hand beneath the tip of the blade.

"As son to the last King of The Lambs, you are charged with its continuation. You are expected to fight and defend, to kill and possibly be killed. Do you accept this responsibility and this risk?"

"Until death." Harry answered solemnly.

Sirius held the sword out, holding onto the blade with both hands and offering Harry the covered hilt. The werewolf took hold of it, giving his godfather a small smile, as the metal did not harm him. He held the sword up high, the blade in front of his face and the hilt balanced between his legs.

"Then rise." Sirius said, taking a step backwards. He fell to his knees, and looking up at Harry with a smile, he said, "my Lord."

"I am King Harry, of Hogwarts. I am the leader of The Lambs. Is there anyone here who contests my right?" His voice was soft but everyone could hear the underlying harshness, the silent promise of retribution to anyone who would cause him trouble or harm solely because he was a wolf. He was still the old King's heir and he deserved to be there as much as anyone. And he was more than willing to fight and kill for his legacy.

Lily looked like she wanted to protest but she held her tongue. Almost two months had passed since she inadvertently murdered her husband, and yet no one had tried to punish her. Perhaps, she thought, Harry had forgiven her? If he had, she wished to keep his forgiveness and speaking out against him at his own coronation was not a good way to stay forgiven.

Everyone else in the crowd moved as one. When Harry had finished speaking, they all took one step backwards then lowered themselves to one knee. They waited like that for a moment, bowed before their King, until Harry sat back down. When he was seated, Sirius was the first to rise, and then the others stood as well following his lead.

"My King, is there anything you wish to address to the people?" Sirius asked in a whisper, leaning down so his lips were against Harry's ear.

Harry's hand rubbed his stomach unconsciously, and he had laid his sword down on the second throne. He looked over at it and frowned. It was the throne meant of his husband or wife, but not his werewolf mate it seemed. That would have to change, Harry promised himself silently. "Yes." He stood again, eyes scanning the waiting crowd of Elementals. "All those who are members of The Lambs are to convene in Godric's Hollow three hours from now. I need to leave Hogwarts for a time, but I shall not be far from home. When I return, the meeting will start." He paused and narrowed his eyes. "And when I say Lambs, I mean Lambs. None of those who are not initiated members, regardless of whether or not you helped Pettigrew in his attempt to kill myself and my child, are to be present. You are dismissed."

Harry remained standing as everyone filed from the room. Sirius reached over and gave him a one-armed hug, a small smile on his face. "Does it make you happy? Being pregnant?"

"It's a gift, Sirius, not a curse."

Sirius wasn't sure if Harry was talking about the child or his lycanthrophy, and he didn't ask for clarification as Harry walked of the dais, back through the plain brown door. In a matter of seconds, Draco had scrambled onto the dais and was chasing Harry out of the door. "Wait for me!" He yelled, and Harry's laughter drifted back to those still within the Great Hall.

"He is happy and loved, Black." Lucius watched his son leave and gave a small smile. "He is in no danger from Greyback, of that I can promise you."

Sirius just gave a snort and left the room.

_XXX_

Earlier that day.

The sun was just rising when Remus went in search of his Alpha. Harry had gone back to Hogwarts a month ago, and Fenrir had been growing more and more agitated the more time that lapsed since their last meeting. The sandy haired werewolf gave a polite cough and entered his Alpha's tent.

"Remus," the wolf said with a strained smile. "Any news?" It was perfectly natural for the dominant to worry about his mate, especially since said mate was pregnant and trapped in a castle with a whole host of Elementals that made it their life goal to kill werewolves, such as his mate.

"Actually, yes." Remus held out the sheet of parchment, holding back a snicker as Fenrir practically launched himself forward. He snatched the letter from Remus' hand and devoured the words hungrily.

"My mate bids me to his side." Fenrir said as he lowered the parchment. He scanned around the tent, spotting Charlie that had stepped away from the Alpha when the Beta entered the tent. Charlie came over when Fenrir nodded. "Your mate is an Elemental also? Am I right?"

"Yes, she is a ward of the Malfoy family. A friend of Draco's named Pansy." Charlie's face split into a wide grin as he thought about the blond haired girl. She had fainted when Charlie had told her about their being mates. When she had woken, Bill was gone and she was left alone with the large red wolf. She hadn't seemed so afraid of him then, though, he remembered.

"Very well. I am travelling to Hogwarts, and you are coming with me. Be ready to leave in an hour." Charlie nodded his head, bowed slightly and ran from the tent.

"What were you speaking of, if you don't mind me asking?" Remus said softly.

"He was begging permission to turn the girl." Fenrir shrugged. "I suppose he got what he wanted. Thank you for the letter. Was there anything else you needed?"

"Yes, actually. I know who my mate is. I have known for sometime now, but I wasn't sure whether I should say anything. Considering the pleasure The Lambs once took in killing us wolves, I feared that she would be in danger, as a young wolf. But, with Harry on the throne, it would be safe, right?" He looked imploringly at his Alpha and the larger man sighed.

"I don't know. I don't even know if it is safe for Harry, and that thought scares me. Remus, I can't make you believe something if your hearts tells you it is false."

"Her name is Nymphandora Tonks. She lives in Hogsmeade with her mother, and Narcissa." Fenrir's brow furrowed, he tried to remember if he should know these people. "Narcissa is Draco's mother. My mate is Draco's cousin, but she's a human and she already knows I am a werewolf, and she doesn't care, honestly, my Alpha."

"Then turn her, bring her here to us. You have my blessing."

Remus looked towards the letter in Fenrir's hand. "What did Harry say?"

"Black is crowning him today. I hope to arrive just after the coronation. I've been invited, by the King," Fenrir said with a chuckle, "to attend a meeting of The Lambs!"

Remus chuckled as well, leaving the tent. He changed into his wolf form and took off running in the direction of Hogsmeade. He had a mate to visit.

_XXX_

Fenrir and Charlie waited outside Hogwarts. The magic in the air crackled around them, trying to drive them back and protect the Elementals within the wall. One of the doors in the wall opened. Harry appeared in the threshold, his crown still upon his head, and he carried the covered sword in his hand.

"I, King Harry of The Lambs, grants entrance into the sanctuary of Hogwarts to Fenrir Greyback and Charlie Weasley, lycanthrope both of them." Magic crackled around Harry, the sword in his hand glowing lightly before it dimmed. Fenrir took a step forward, and could no longer feel the oppressive magic pushing him back. He reached out to touch the wall and was amazed that it didn't burn him like it once had. "Welcome, to my home."

Fenrir pulled Harry into his arms, his mouth moving against his mate. Harry dropped the sword, his arms encircling Fenrir's neck as he pulled the dominant deeper into their kiss. Charlie cleared his throat, his face flushing as he looked away in embarrassment. Fenrir was moments away from lowering Harry to the ground and taking him then and there. "I have miss you, love," the Alpha murmured, his words for Harry's ears only.

"And I you. Now, both of you come inside." Harry led the way into Hogwarts, through the streets and the houses and the small clusters of trees towards Godric's Hollow. The castle stood tall and proud under their gazes, it stone walls sparkling in the sun light and Harry smiled as he looked back at his mate. "What do you think?"

"Not bad," he said gruffly. He had never been one for houses. For as long as he lived, Fenrir would prefer to sleep outside, in his tent or on the ground. But, if Harry liked the castle, then he supposed it mustn't be too bad. "It's nice," he finally said. Harry laughed lightly, reaching back to take his hand and gave it a squeeze of thanks.

People stopped in the streets to stare at them, gasping and flinching in fear from the gaze of the notorious Fenrir Greyback. He watched them warily, pulling Harry against his side protectively. He growled at anyone who came too close.

Draco ran over, panting. "Son of a bitch," he cursed, "how the hell do you walk so fast? You're bloody huge!" Harry chuckled and let the insult pass. He knew Draco was annoyed because Harry had evaded him for the past hour. There were two hours left till the meeting, and Harry was glad Draco had finally caught up.

"Come on, you can help me show them around."

"Yeah, whatever," the blond grumbled.

"You aren't very respectful towards your King," Charlie noted with a frown. You could be killed for talking to the Alpha like that, yet Harry merely smiled and did nothing.

"He's my brother. If I don't keep him in line his head will swell up!" Draco protested, crossing his arms over his chest with a pout.

"Go get Pansy and make yourself useful." Harry ordered. Draco didn't question him, at least, instead turning on his heel and running back to Malfoy Manor.

"I thought Malfoys don't run?" Charlie questioned in confusion.

"Malfoys don't do a lot of things," Fred agreed, popping up behind his long-separated brother.

"Unless Harry is around," George finished, appearing on Charlie's other side.

"Well, well."

"Look at you."

"You've grown."

"Quite a bit, I'd wager."

"Did you miss us?"

"Charlie, brother mine?"

Charlie looked between the two of them, eyes wide. His mouth hung open as he tried to keep up with what they were saying. "I'm sorry?" He asked eventually. He was about to ask them to repeat everything they had said, but Fred spoke first.

"No need to be sorry, old chap."

George grinned, grabbing the werewolf's arm, "Bill's dying to see you."

Harry watched as the twin's led the other Beta away, a small smile on his face. The twins would have only been four when Charlie had been bitten, and Harry wondered how they and Ginny (who didn't remember him at all) would deal with his appearance. The Twins seemed to be taking it in stride, like they did everything else, Harry noted with amusement.

"Come on," he said to Fenrir, pulling the wolf after him.

_XXX_

They had toured the castle, the grounds and eventually ended up in Harry's bedroom. He had tried to fix it up when he arrived at Hogwarts, but Lily had done quite a number on the place in her anger. It was relatively bare, because he had had to throw out most of his possessions that were broken, but he didn't mind so much. He'd had months of living in the woods, owning nothing but the clothes on his back. He supposed he could live with owning a few more clothes and just a bed.

He led Fenrir now, the three hours having finished, towards the one room he had never been allowed to enter as a child.

Growing up Harry knew nothing of The Lambs or of werewolves. Everyone had been forbidden to mention it in his presence, his parents hoping that by keeping him ignorant it would be easier to protect Harry from Greyback. When his coronation was over, Harry came to this room. For the first time in his entire life he stepped foot inside the Fold. His father had always told him that it was called the Fold for a reason, a play on words James had said, a little inside joke that they would share with Harry when he was older. He smiled softly as he told Fenrir the name.

"The Fold?" The Alpha snorted. "Like, where you heard sheep into?"

"Or Lambs," Harry grinned as he pushed the door open.

They were a little late. Everyone who had been initiated was there, and they turned to him with terrified cries and gasps as Fenrir shut the door behind himself and locked it. He grinned at them all, eyeteeth bared and one of his eyebrows raised. He fought not to chuckle, but the looks on the humans' faces were priceless. Harry surveyed them all calmly. He walked toward the long rectangular table and took his seat at the head. Fenrir sat to his right, smirking, as Lily had to move. She moved to sit at Harry's left, where Harry's future child would be placed. That seat had long been empty, as Harry had never been allowed to attend the meetings.

There was a knock on the door, and Lucius waited for Harry's eyes to meet his before he went to open it. Draco walked in, bowed to Harry in apology and took a seat at the table. Lucius and Severus sat on either side of him, followed by Sirius sitting next to Lily. Everyone else looked among themselves and slowly, cautiously lowered themselves into seats as well.

Harry smirked. "Did you think I brought you all here to kill you off?" Some people, Lily included, tensed. "The full moon is in three days, perhaps we can get together then?" Fenrir let out a bark of laughter when those who had tensed shot to their feet immediately.

"He is joking," Lucius drawled. "Be seated."

They slumped back into their chairs, eyes wide as they turned to look at one another, licking their lips nervously. Harry cleared his throat and all eyes immediately turned back to him. "As you are aware, since my father died, I've been making some changes." There were some nods and murmurs throughout the room. Harry waited for silence, then said, "I have a few more changes to make. Firstly, I would like to call a vote. Please raise your hand if you wish to kill me." No one moved, and Harry let out a sigh. "I won't have you killed." Still no one raised his or her hands. "Fine, who wants to kill my child?" At his side, Fenrir went tense. When three or four hands raised (Lily being one of them) Fenrir let out a snarl, and moved out of his seat so he was standing beside Harry. "At least you are honest. Now, let's get one thing straight, any one who harms my baby will be tortured and killed. Is that clear?"

"Crystal," Sirius answered for the group. "What are you going to do about the pack?"

"Fenrir and I will be living with them, at least until the child is born. In the mean time, none of you are allowed to attack or kill any werewolf unless they attack you first. Fenrir will give them the same order, so you don't need to worry about them ganging up on you."

"But, but," one man stuttered. Harry remembered him as someone who used to argue with his father a lot. "That's what we Lambs do! Kill werewolves!"

"Then I guess this is me disbanding you." Harry stood from the table. Fenrir placed his hand on Harry's arm, helping the pregnant male stand. "Has anyone else got a problem with my orders? Please raise your hand." Harry's gaze never left the face of the man who had spoken, and so he was too afraid to raise his hand. Lily narrowed her eyes at her son before turning her glare on Fenrir, but she held her tongue again. "I'm so glad we managed to sort out our differences. I'm sure you'll all sleep much better from now on."

"With both eyes closed," Sirius joked, a grin crossing his face. "It is good to have you back, kiddo."

They left the room, and every one left after them, except Lily. Lily watched them leave with narrowed eyes. Her mouth was set into a frown and she clenched her hands around the armrests of her chair. How dare Harry appear and change things like that? They had lived in that was for a centaury, and now Harry thought he could change everything in a minute? Well, it didn't work like that! If no one would stand up for his or her beliefs, then she would have to do something alone.

Her eyes locked on Ginny Weasley as she finally left the room.

Or, perhaps, she wouldn't be alone. She resolved to talk to Ginny about how she had helped Bellatrix in their last battle, and then she planned to make Ginny help her.

_XXX_

As Harry and Fenrir neared the wall, Charlie caught up to them. Pansy trailed along behind him, hesitantly. She swallowed heavily as Fenrir looked down at her. She seemed to be afraid of him, and Harry couldn't blame her for that.

"A-Alpha," she stuttered, her eyes fixed on the floor. Fenrir gave a grunt that could have passed for 'what?' "I formally request permission to have Charlie turn me." No one said anything for a moment and Pansy started to breath faster. "Oh, please, oh please? Please let me be a werewolf. I promise to be good, and take orders, and not attack anyone. Please let me go with Charlie?"

Pansy and Charlie had been exchanging letters in the month that Harry had been at Hogwarts. Pansy, while at first slightly reluctant to have anything to do with a werewolf (especially after her family had been banished for supporting Voldemort who was a werewolf), had slowly fallen in love with the Weasley. Now she was highly reluctant to let him leave without her.

"Very well." Fenrir said. He raised a hand and rested it on the top of her head for a moment. "Welcome to the pack, cub."

"T-Thank you, Alpha." She grinned at him, momentarily forgetting herself and meeting his eyes. Charlie coughed, and Pansy's eyes went wide before she ducked her whole head, shaking slightly.

Fenrir rolled his eyes. While it was amusing to terrorize those submissive to him, it did get a little annoying at times, especially when he didn't want to waste time with them. His mate would soon grow tired, and so they had to leave now to get back to the clearing. "It is fine," he told her with a shake of his head. "Let's leave. Are you ready, Harry?"

"Yes, let's go home."

As they left, Lily looked down at them from a watchtower. Magic crackled in the air around her, and far off in the distance a bolt of lightening fell from the sky.

In the opposite direction to Fenrir's group, Remus was making his way back to the clearing as well. He held hands with a bubbly young woman. Her name was Nymphandora and she was his mate. Though she looked a little like a female version of Sirius, her cousin, Remus thought she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. He couldn't wait to introduce her to his family.

"The pack will love you," he promised. He knew, for a fact, that Harry certainly would.

**XXX**

* * *

Also, no, Fenrir Greyback is not Peter's father. His father was the first Werewolf Peter met, and his father rejected him. Greyback was the second wolf he met, who also rejected him. Peter has spent years trying to capture Harry so he would have a bargaining chip so he could make Fenrir change him. In the last chapter he decided it would be easier to have someone else kill Greyback and have Harry – the 'weaker' one – change him instead.

Lily will get hers soon I promise, so don't worry about that. Some of the Death Eaters will be making an appearance in the next chapter: something to look forward to.

Thanks for reading, and please review.


	13. Party Crashers

Sorry this chapter took so long. Frowns. I'm such a disappointment, but, hey, only two chapters left to go!

Just to let you in on a summary of The Lambs' history. Lord Voldemort was a werewolf who rose to power 100 years ago. Albus Dumbledore was an Elemental who defeated Voldemort, but died. His adopted heir, Potter, created The Lambs to round up the Death Eaters (followers of Voldemort) and to protect their people from any future threats from Werewolves.

Those Death Eaters that were not killed, are imprisoned in Azkaban, an underground prison located seven hours away from Hogwarts. Werewolves have an extended life span. Dumbledore was 150 but he only looked 70. Werewolves live longer than Elementals (who are human), and the Death Eaters are all around 130 or 140 years old, but they only look to be in their forties and fifties.

* * *

**Words: ** 3,609

**Chapter 13**

**Party Crashers**

May 18th 1999

Lily Potter's life seemed to have gone to hell overnight. In actual fact, the change had been occurring for a long time. And while she fought against the bad things while accepting those that were good, it didn't stop the changes from happening. When her son had been born she had been ecstatic. She had fulfilled her duties as wife to the King and borne him a male heir. But, with the good must come some bad after all, and her son was to be mated to a werewolf. She supposed, if Harry were anyone else's child, it would not have been so disastrous. But the Prince, to be a werewolf, one of the creatures The Lambs lived to kill? It shouldn't even be thought of.

Lily had devoted her life henceforth to protecting her son. She had given up everything it were possible to give up in order to protect him, and the foolish boy, stupid Harry Potter, became a werewolf anyway. Not through violence, or fear, or blood, but through lust. He allowed Fenrir Greyback to fuck him like a whore outside of a nightclub.

Lily clenched her hands at her sides. She closed her eyes, took three deep breaths, and opened them again.

Not only had Harry willingly mated to Greyback – that wasn't to say she would have preferred her son to have been raped, though it would be less embarrassing for them – but he was also pregnant. He absolutely refused to terminate the pregnancy, despite how revolting it was. The very idea that the future heir to The Lambs would be a born werewolf. Harry, at least, had been turned while in his late teenage years. This new child would have no such excuse. Once a werewolf, after all.

But it didn't matter any more did it? Harry had disbanded The Lambs. A group that had existed for a hundred years, to help fight off Lord Voldemort and his werewolf Death Eaters. Now, because Harry happened to be the mate of a wolf, he had decided that all wolves must be good people, and they were forbidden to attack, or kill, or defend themselves. She snorted to herself. Just because Harry said they could 'defend him or herself if attacked first' didn't mean that they wouldn't be punished. Even the humans punished those who killed in self-defence.

Lily wouldn't stand for it. Something had to be done, and it seemed as if she were the only one left within Hogwarts who had any balls. "Screw your courage to the sticking place,"**1** she hissed out loud as she brushed passed a group of four Elementals who were happily praising the new changes King Harry had made. If no one had to courage to challenge their new King's preposterous rules, then she would find a way to do it herself.

A flash of red caught her attention, and Lily allowed a smirk to bloom across her face. Ginny Weasley walked passed with her head bowed, and Lily hurried to catch up with the girl. It was just the person she wanted to see.

"Ginny," Lily said softly as she grabbed hold of the girl's wrist. "I wish to speak with you." Without waiting for Ginny to reply, Lily began to drag her down the corridor. The elder woman dragged the girl into an empty room and locked the door behind them.

"What is it y-you wish to speak o-of, madam?" The Weasley stuttered, wring her hands in front of her stomach nervously. She wasn't sure whether to call Lily 'Queen' anymore. Perhaps the 'King's Mother' would be an acceptable title? 'Madam' seemed a safer bet, thought Ginny, considering Lily had been trying to kill her son last month.

"I think you know, Genevra." The ex-Queen gave another smile, her lips tugging upwards at the edges, and Ginny allowed herself a brief shiver of fear.

"I'm a-afraid I don't know what you mean," the red haired girl whispered.

"Oh, really? So," Lily drawled, "that wasn't you helping the were-bitch Lestrange, then? That must have been some other red haired female Weasley I guess." Ginny opened her mouth, but no sound came out. Eventually, she just ducked her head, trembling, and kept silent. "You know how to contact Lestrange, why?"

"She wanted to remove Harry from the Pack." Ginny muttered, slowly raising her head to look at the Healer. "She wanted to be Greyback's mate, and she was jealous of Harry's presence. I always thought Harry would marry me, and I agree with her. Harry belongs here, with me, not with the Pack."

"How did you first meet her?"

"I didn't, not until the night King James died. There is a tree that leans right over the wall behind my home. Bill climbs over it all of the time to sneak out and visit Charlie, without mum knowing. I followed him, once, just once, and I saw her. And she was screaming and raving about Harry, about how she wanted him gone."

"When was this?"

"About two months ago." Ginny swallowed nervously again, taking a small step away from Lily. "I wrote to her, and sent it by owl. I was afraid to give it to Bill to bring with him in case he told anyone. He always liked Harry, and I wasn't sure if he would agree with me, because he didn't seem to like Bellatrix. She came to Hogwarts. If I stood in just inside the wall, I could hear her in the tree on the other side, but I never looked over. I was always afraid to look over the wall and let her see me."

If anyone had noticed a presence of a werewolf, in the only unguarded area of the wall, they would have probably assumed it was Prince Harry or his mate, and would have left it at that. The wolf wouldn't be able to enter Hogwarts, so no one would have been too concerned over it.

"I didn't really do much during the battle. I only wanted to save Harry, but I couldn't find him. I found Draco though; I stopped Bellatrix from killing him. Though it didn't take much to convince her that she could always come back from Malfoy later, that Harry might escape while she was playing with Malfoy. I used my fire element to melt some ice, so that we could chase after Harry and the others."

"What others?"

"Both Malfoys, Snape, Harry. There were others in the clearing, but they didn't follow Harry." Ginny sniffled slightly, rubbing her nose with her arm. "Am I in trouble?"

"That depends. Do you still wish to marry my son?"

"Yes."

"Will you help me take him away from the Pack?"

"Yes," she said again.

"I'm leaving Hogwarts for a while. You are coming with me." She didn't give Ginny a choice in the matter. "You're going to help me find Bellatrix Lestrange."

_XXX_

May 20th 1999.

It was the last full moon of the month.

The Pack was gathered in the clearing, spread out around a large open fire that was burning away in the centre of the clearing. Pansy stood, shaking, alone closest to the fire. Charlie, Harry and Fenrir were the only wolves near her, the rest stood further back, keeping their distance from the Alpha and Beta and their mates. Pansy had been bitten the night of the first moon, and tonight would be her first transformation.

Remus was due back with Tonks any moment, and unless he bit her while he was away, she would not be changing until the next month's moon. Harry smiled at the thought. For one night at least, he would have a human companion, since he couldn't change while pregnant.

There was an hour left before the moon would rise, and everyone was excited. The moment before the change was usually painful, but the rest of the night was generally amazing. More than enough to make up for any pain suffered by the wolves. Most of the pack was rushing around between the various clusters of people, talking excitedly about the new addition. None of them dared come near Pansy though, and she looked awkward and nervous standing naked in the centre of the clearing.

"I didn't like it much at first either, but it really is a waste of clothes if you change in them." Harry grinned over at her, and she offered him a shy smile in return. Harry was dressed in a pair of loose fitting tracksuit bottoms, and he was shirtless. Pansy found her eyes being drawn to the swell of his stomach. At six months pregnant, he was getting rather huge.

Fenrir took his hand, pulling him away from the others, and back towards their tent. When they were alone, Fenrir drew Harry into a kiss. The brunette's arms wound around his elder mate's neck, and he tugged Fenrir as close as they could get, with their child in between them.

Harry still hadn't grown use to having sex in public, and with his pregnancy he hadn't gotten the chance to get used to having sex as a wolf either. Fenrir was resolved to make Harry try it, at least, once their child was born.

Fenrir tugged at Harry's trousers, lowering them, even as his mouth remained fixed to Harry's. With a moan, Harry spread his legs wider, silently offering himself up to his mate. They pressed closer together, as close as they could get before Fenrir drew away with a snarl. He spun Harry around, so Harry's back was facing him and then he drew the submissive tight against his chest.

"Mine," he hissed, pressing possessive kisses along the column of Harry's throat.

Harry titled his head to the side, granting more access. "Yours," he moaned. "All yours."

"Damn straight," Fenrir growled as he prepared his mate. His trousers were around his ankles, and Fenrir held his legs wide apart as two fingers swirled around Harry's entrance. The submissive moaned, thrusting backwards onto the fingers and forcing them into his body sooner than Fenrir had intended. Harry threw his head back, resting on Fenrir's shoulder, as he thrust lightly, fucking himself on his mate's fingers. "I love how responsive you are." Fenrir growled.

A third finger breeched him, and Harry gave another cry. This one was tinged with pain, but it didn't hurt enough for him to want to stop. Fenrir knew his mate well enough to know that he ought to keep going, to not stop, or Harry's pregnancy hormones were likely to rear their ugly head again. When Fenrir deemed him prepared enough, he spat onto his hand and slicked his cock up. Both of them were standing with Harry leaning back against Fenrir. Fenrir's hands gripped Harry's hips, and he thrust forward. He watched as his cock disappeared into Harry's body, and he gave a moan to match the cry Harry let out.

As they made love, Harry threw his head back, his hands clinging to any part of Fenrir they could reach and he no longer cared about how much noise he made or who heard them.

_XXX_

Just after the moon had begun to rise, a slightly chubby woman stumbled into the clearing. Fenrir was the first wolf changed, and he bounded over followed by Charlie to assess the threat. Remus, already having changed into his wolf form, rushed through the trees and crouched protectively in front of the human.

"Alpha Greyback, this is Nymphandora Tonks, my mate." Remus spoke in his mind.

Fenrir's eyes narrowed as he listened to the words. He repeated them in his own head, allowing the rest of the Pack to hear them. He sniffed at her figure, twitching his nose slightly, before nodding his head. "**Welcome to my pack, pup**," he said. He spoke while facing Harry, knowing instinctively that Tonks had not been bitten yet, and she would be unable to hear his thoughts.

The other two humans watched her warily. Harry smiled over at her and said, "he welcomes you."

Pansy's screaming broke the silence and all of the changed wolves turned to face their newest member. Charlie rushed to her. He nuzzled against her back, trying to force her to uncurl from the ball she had made of herself. "_Relax, relax, relax_," he kept saying, over and over, but she didn't hear him.

"Pansy you need to calm down." Harry was at her side a moment later. Fenrir and Remus remained with Tonks, and the human trembled at the sound of the other girl's screams. "Stop fighting it, Pansy. You need to just let it come. Take a deep breath, uncurl, and look at me." She followed his instructions. Her eyes were wide and pained but she watched him unflinchingly. "Now, close your eyes. I want you to ignore everyone and everything here. Just focus on you, and the wolf. Let it become you."

Five minutes passed slowly. Charlie was beside himself with worry, and Pansy didn't seem to be changing. Perhaps she was immune? Or maybe Charlie had done something wrong? Should he have waited till after the moon had past before he bit her?

A gasp escaped Pansy's throat, and when they looked back at her a small blond wolf sat in her place. The wolf panted, her front paws trembling, but she calmed immediately when Charlie moved to lie behind her.

"That looks so painful." Tonks whispered. The wolf beside her licked at her hand, and she smiled down at Remus. "I'm not going to change my mind though." She told her mate.

"It's different for everyone. And it gets easier with time." Harry told her with a smile. "Nice to meet you, I'm Remus' godson."

"And the Alpha's mate?" She asked hesitantly, turning to look briefly on the large grey wolf that hovered behind the male human. Harry nodded softly, still smiling. "I would have thought he would have turned you by now."

"He did." Was all Harry said, and both he and Fenrir gave a snort of amusement. "I'm pregnant. I won't go through a change until after the birth."

"Oh, that's, uh, I didn't know that." She looked to Remus, who just rolled his eyes and butted her hand.

"He wants you to go closer to the fire. He's afraid you'll get cold," Harry told her. He began to walk ahead of her, and Tonks jogged slightly to catch up. "I walk fast enough for a pregnant person, don't I?" He joked with a smirk. She was directly behind Harry when something came hurtling out from between the trees, straight towards them.

_XXX_

Earlier that night.

When the moon rose, Ginny and Lily took several cautious steps away from Bellatrix. Fire crackled at the tips of Ginny's fingers, and she held her hand out in front of her threateningly. Bellatrix kept silent as she changed, rolling her shoulders and head and stretching out her back legs. She fell into a crouch in front of the two Elementals, just watching them.

"Do you remember?" Lily asked softly. Her voice wasn't threatening at all, but her eyes were narrowed and cold and her mouth was set into a thin line. "You can do whatever you like to Fenrir, though I would prefer it if you kilt him. You are not to kill Harry, though I want you to cause a miscarriage. Ginny and I will back you up, and protect you from the others."

The she-wolf narrowed her eyes at the two Elementals but she nodded her head anyway. Silently, she stood up and stalked towards the edge of the trees. She peered into the clearing. There he was, Harry Potter, standing beside another human girl. She turned her head away, just for a moment to lock eyes with Lily's cold green ones, and then she turned and charged forward. Bellatrix had intended to land on Harry, but in the moment she had looked away, Tonks had come to stand directly behind Harry.

Tonks screamed as something landed on her back, but she was abruptly cut off as Bellatrix's mouth locked around her neck. One flick of the wolf's head, and Tonks' neck was broken.**2** Bellatrix drew back happily, satisfied that she had finally dealt with the competition for Fenrir's attention. Her head tilted to one side as a pregnant Harry, very much alive Harry, looked up at her with wide eyes. The dead girl at her feet rolled onto her back when Bellatrix kicked her, and the wolf snarled angrily. She had killed the wrong one.

Lily watched them, suppressing a scream as Bellatrix snapped the neck of the human she had caught. Lily knew in that moment that Bellatrix had intended to kill Harry. Eyes narrowing, angry that her orders had been disobeyed, Lily turned and ran back in the direction of Hogwarts. She could lie her way out of this mess. Harry would never need to know that she had been involved at all, and life would go on as always. It had always been her intention to have Bellatrix killed once she was done being of use, and Ginny would need to be punished as well, and Fenrir's punishments were notorious for not being survivable.

With those two and Greyback out of the way, her only concern was the child. Perhaps she could arrange an accident for the child once it was born?

Ginny didn't see Lily abandon them. She had already rushed forward, keeping her promise to the ex-Queen to protect Bellatrix as much as possible until they could all escape. Both Remus and Fenrir launched themselves at Bellatrix, too late to save Tonks, but in time to stop her attacking Harry and the child. Bellatrix attacked back, no longer worried about staying submissive to her Alpha now that she had been evicted from the pack.

Ginny ran forward, fire leaping from her hand and catching onto the fur of both male wolves. They howled, turning from Bellatrix to face this new threat. They rolled on the ground, putting out the flames, but Ginny just recast them. The red head was determined to give Bellatrix a fighting chance to kill Fenrir. It didn't seem to have occurred to the teenager, but Bellatrix Lestrange wasn't the least bit interested in killing the Alpha. Several other wolves, those who got too close, howled in pain as fire danced towards them. Ginny was sweat and panting from the effort it took to use so much of her element at the once. She had never really been a part of a hunt or a battle before, except for the one that claimed King James' life, but she hadn't done much fighting then.

Harry could see her tiring. With a frown he tried to draw on his magic. Silently he begged his child to share with him, and with a sigh of relief, Harry felt a droplet of rain fall onto his face. It began to rain heavier, and heavier, lightening crackled and no one could be sure whether it was Harry who had caused it or Lily, in her anger.

Bellatrix watched the fire go out, snarling at anyone who surrounded her, and she leapt passed Ginny and sped away into the forest. Realizing at least that she had been deserted, Ginny turned to run as well. Three wolves blocked her path, and she waved her hand at them but whatever spark of fire lit up died almost immediately in the downpour. She couldn't run that way, so she turned and dashed towards Harry. The King looked at her wide eyed as she pulled a knife from somewhere in her clothing and held it to his throat.

Being pregnant was really starting to become a hindrance to him.

Everyone seemed to think he was the easy target, and his magic didn't work properly, and he couldn't run as fast as before. The list seemed to go on.

Fenrir snarled at the girl. But he didn't attack her. He wasn't sure whether he could get to her before she did anything to harm Harry.

"Come on," Ginny muttered to him. She pulled him back, using him as a shield as she walked between the wolves to the tree line. Remus snarled after her, the death of his mate not having set in properly. He still felt rage coursing through him, but the grief was yet to come. It was only his Alpha's presence beside him that kept him from lunging at the girl, regardless of her threatening Harry or not. When Ginny cleared the line of trees, she shoved Harry forward and ran.

A howl rang out behind her, echoed from one wolf to the next, and then the sound of running caught up with her. She screamed and ran faster, needing and hoping to get away.

Harry watched them go. He lay on the ground where he had been shoved, and he didn't resent the fact that Fenrir had run after Bellatrix and Ginny without checking on him. He looked over the clearing slowly. The women and the cubs were huddled by the fire, which had gone out in the rain. He smiled sadly, and with a wave of his hand the rain stopped falling and the fire sprang to life again.

Pansy shook horribly beside the corpse of Remus' mate, and Harry couldn't bear to look at them.

He hoped Fenrir caught both of the women responsible for this atrocity. He grinned maliciously as he prayed to the moon, and every other deity he knew, that Fenrir would bring them both back alive. Harry wanted to be there when they were punished.

**XXX**

**1** – Taken from Macbeth.

**2** – Sorry! But I had to kill someone!

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please review.

If you are a fan of Lucius/Harry pairings, please check out my new story BUTTERFLY. I'm also planning a short-multi-length Alex Rider fiction if any one reads AR. It's Yassen/Alex as well: grin.

Happy Birthday BOOMrobotdog… whose birthday it was a month ago, oops. This chapter is for you, even though it sucked a bit.


	14. The Dark Order

Here is the next chapter. There is only one left, but it probably won't be posted until the middle of May. My finals are coming up, and I'm dying at the very thought of doing FIVE university exams. It's the most I've ever had to do at one time, and it's a complete shock to the system, let me tell you.

I'll try and update Butterfly tomorrow (no promises) but then I probably won't be around much, what with all the revision I need to do. So forgive my imminent absence please? Although, to all my favourite authors out there, go update: it'll help me procrastinate!

* * *

**Words: **4,606

**Chapter 14**

**The Dark Order**

May 21st 1999.

The sounds coming from Remus' tent were heart wrenching.

Over the past day Remus had refused continuously to turn back into a human. Even after the moon had first set, he steeled himself against the change, and his grief and his rage made him strong enough to resist. The wolf trembled, crying out loudly, shaking its head violently from side to side if any of the Pack tried to approach him.

Harry sat with his legs pressed against his swollen stomach as he huddled in the corner of the tent. He watched his godfather, his green eyes glassy from crying. Soft whimpers left his own throat; Remus' pain called to him and he felt the other wolf's emotions rise up within him as well. He was Pack, they all were. They were meant to share burdens, but Remus wouldn't let them. Remus wouldn't let them help. And it was hurting Harry.

Harry had refused to see Fenrir. The Alpha had come back alone long after most of the Pack had returned from looking for Ginny and Bellatrix. Neither had been found yet, but Harry insisted that Fenrir go back out looking. Fenrir had wanted to stay with his pregnant mate, but when the wolf had said as much, Harry had flinched. Listening to Remus howl, as he listened in on the others' conversation, made Harry's chest hurt.

It had been raining continuously since the moon had set. Around the time Lily arrived back at Hogwarts, lightening had lit up the sky, and it continued to flash angrily even now. Some of the Pack worried that it might be Harry. His grief, his anger, his hatred could be causing his magic to go out of control, and they feared what that would mean for his pregnancy. But Harry knew he was fine. And the Alpha and the two Betas knew better anyway. While they were worried about Harry, and about Remus, they knew it was Lily's anger that was lighting up the sky, and not the King's.

Harry had overheard Charlie talking to Pansy. They had stopped just outside of the tent's entrance, spoken for a moment as they debated whether or not to enter, and then they had turned away. The Alpha had his own tent, and the two Betas shared theirs with each other and their mates. But Charlie wasn't quite comfortable bringing his mate into the same tent as Remus, a wolf whose mate had just been murdered. Charlie had been telling the blond about the attack, about all of the previous attacks, and Fenrir's attempts to kidnap Harry, and about Peter Pettigrew and Lily Potter.

Peter had wanted to kill him. Harry had come to terms with that, and he had gotten over it. Peter was a fool, he always had been, and Harry had never been that fond of him at any rate.

But Lily?

His mother had killed his father! She had murdered the King. But could it really be murder? She hadn't meant to kill James, it had been a mistake and Harry supposed that he could forgive her for that. After all, everyone made mistakes, and that was something that made you human. Only horrible people would refuse to forgive someone for making a mistake. Lily hadn't done anything wrong in the months since James death. Harry wanted to think the best of his mother, he wanted to trust and love her as unconditionally as he had done when he was a child. He wanted her to love him again; he wanted them to be a family. But was that possible, now that his father was dead? He had his own child on the way, and a mate who loved him: Harry had his own family now, did he really still need one that couldn't accept him for who he was?

Lily had been trying to kill Fenrir, and James had sacrificed himself to spare Harry the pain of losing his mate. His father's death was honourable, noble. If Harry spat in the face of it then it would be like saying that being with Fenrir wasn't worth it, that Fenrir being his mate and father of his child was worth less than the memory of his father. Not his father. Just the memory of someone who was no longer there, could no longer be there.

Was that fair?

Harry didn't want to regret his father dying. He had loved the man, and he would always miss him. And he was so grateful to James for finally accepting Fenrir as a part of Harry, and their child, and for allowing Fenrir to continue to live. He owed his father everything for protecting his family.

That didn't change the fact that his mother had tried to kill his mate. Lily had made it very clear that she wouldn't be happy with the born werewolf on the throne of Hogwarts. She had tried to kill him before. She would have gone through with it, Harry was almost certain, if only to make sure the baby would die. Harry frowned to himself. Was his mother really capable of joining with a werewolf, something she hated so much, just to get rid of him?

Charlie had told Pansy that he thought he had seen someone else hiding in the trees. He told Pansy, what Bill had told him, about Draco's dreams of Lily killing Harry and the child. And Charlie had made it very clear that he believed Lily to be helping Ginny and Bellatrix.

Harry couldn't believe it.

He wouldn't believe it. Because, despite what Lily had done, she was still his mother. Harry needed to love her, needed to believe the best in her, because that's what family was meant to do.

Ginny Weasley was another matter though. She wasn't his family; he had no obligation to her. But Charlie was a member of their pack, and Charlie was Ginny's brother. He didn't want to hurt her. They had been friends as children, kind of. Really though, he and Draco and the twins had been friends, and Ginny used to trail along behind them, trying desperately to hold Harry's hand. Maybe she was in love with him? Or thought she was, at any rate?

Did that justify her trying to kill him? Maybe she wasn't trying to kill him though; maybe she was on a half-crazed mission of some sort to 'save' him from himself? Could he really stand by and let Fenrir kill her? Harry sighed, thinking to himself that death would be the best option available to Ginny, unless she really did manage to escape. If they didn't find Bellatrix, Fenrir would most likely torture whatever information he could out of the teenage Elemental. Harry wasn't sure if he could stomach torture, but yes, he finally decided, anyone who tried to harm his Pack deserved nothing short of death.

Ginny Weasley included.

_XXX_

May 22nd 1999.

Ginny had managed to evade capture for two days. But eventually her luck had run out. Fenrir had found her, hiding at the top of a tree. She had covered herself in mud and leaves, hoping to mask her own scent, and it had worked for a while. But dead leaves smell different from living leaves, and there weren't that many dead, mud covered leaves up trees. Most of them tended to be littered across the ground.

The whole camp was in an uproar when Fenrir returned, dragging Ginny along behind him by the hair. She screamed and thrashed, flailing desperately as she tried to wriggle free. She clung to the hair closest to her scalp, whimpering as Fenrir pulled on it, ripping strands out y the root. She dug her heels into the ground, trying to slow their progress, but it was no use.

Fenrir threw her forward, and she rolled before landing in a pile beside Remus' tent.

She pushed her hands into the ground as she lifted herself up, and looked around with wide-eyed terror. With a whimper she jerked away from the tent as the flap opened.

"Harry!" She cried. She dived forward, her arms moving to encircle his waist, wanting to bury her face against his chest and cry. She wanted him to protect her. Fenrir grabbed her by the back of the neck effectively stopping her from reaching Harry. "Help me?" She whispered, her eyes pleading with her King.

"You hurt my family," Harry whispered back. He wrapped his arms around his stomach, tucking his chin closer to his chest as he looked down on the girl with sadness and pity. He nodded to Fenrir then, giving the Alpha a brief smile, before he went back into the tent.

Fenrir took Harry's dismissal towards the girl for acceptance of his plans, and with a savage grin he threw Ginny over his shoulder and carried her over towards where the fire was burning. He threw her down in the same spot Nymphandora Tonks had died.

"Whose idea was it?" He asked immediately.

She whimpered but didn't answer. Fenrir took a threatening step towards her, raising his hand and she cried out with a flinch. "Please don't hurt me!" She cried, her eyes watering.

"Whose idea was it?" A hoarse voice echoed from behind her. Ginny twisted around on the floor, eyes widening as Remus limped towards her. He was naked, and ragged looking and there was stubble on his chin and rings under his eyes. And he had never looked more vicious. "Who is it I have to kill?"

Fenrir thought about growling, attacking Remus for his sudden surge of authoritativeness in the presence of an Alpha, and then changed his mind. Remus had lost his mate. Fenrir had not. Just this once, Fenrir would let the Beta's interruptions go unpunished. Instead, he took a step backwards, stopping behind his mate and wrapped both arms around Harry's waist. Harry leant back into the hard chest, a soft smile on his face as he took comfort in the familiar feel of the other wolf.

When Ginny still wouldn't stop begging for her life, Remus began to lose his temper. When Ginny wouldn't tell him what he wanted to know, Remus began to get violent. By the time Remus was making Ginny scream and squeal and tell him whatever he wanted to know, Harry had his face pressed against Fenrir's neck and he had his eyes squeezed closed. And even after Ginny was dead, Harry couldn't bring himself to look at her.

_XXX_

May 25th 1999.

When Harry had arrived at Hogwarts he couldn't quite make himself face his mother. So instead he had hidden himself away in the throne room, in the Fold, in his own empty bedroom or in Draco's home. The blond teenager had spent rather a lot of time in the past two days holding Harry as he slept and running his hand over his future godchild. It would be his godchild, Draco had insisted, after all who else was good enough? Harry had laughed off Draco's familiar narcissism but had agreed that of all the humans Harry loved, Draco was his first choice.

He knocked lightly. He felt uncomfortable being there alone. Nothing would hurt him inside of Hogwarts, he was sure of that, not even his mother would dare. Hogwarts had always been a safe place for him, no one got hurt there, ever. It was only when you stepped outside of the wall that bad things happened. His parents had always told him that when he was a child and he had believed them absolutely. He hadn't left the city as a child. He had lived his life enclosed within Hogwarts' walls, imprisoned, but he had never seen it that way. He had just always considered himself to be safe. Until he grew up and realized that he was suffocating.

He chuckled softly. He supposed his mother had been right. He had been safe in Hogwarts, even with Peter Pettigrew trying to kidnap him out of Godric's Hollow. It was only when he left the castle, let their grounds and his family, that Fenrir had actually gotten close to him. He had let it happen. He had allowed it to happen. And he would accept full responsibility for that fact. But Harry would be damned if he let harm come to his child because of something he had done in a moment of passion. He didn't regret being with Fenrir, though he would have liked to have the choice to make for himself. Though he would never regret his baby either.

The door opened slowly, creaking as it moved inwards. Green eyes peered through the gap and widened as they recognized her son.

"Hello Harry," Lily said as she opened the door more to let Harry inside.

He stopped in the threshold. The room was different. When he had been small he had sometimes climbed into the bed with his parents, enjoying the way they held him close and kept away his nightmares. The room had always been comforting to him, happy and warm. But it had changed. He hadn't seen it since his father's death, though he didn't think that made him a bad son. He had been busy and it wasn't like Lily invited him to visit her. The room was colder somehow, like James' absence had leeched the life out of the walls. All of the portraits had been taken down. They lay on the ground, propped against the wall, but they were all facing away from the room as if Lily was ashamed to lay eyes on her husband's family members. Harry took into account the fact that she had murdered James, and realized, feeling a little slow, that it was probably why she didn't want to hang the paintings back up.

"How are you Harry?"

"I'm fine." He answered softly, not quite looking at her.

The room wasn't as welcoming as he remembered it. All of James' things were gone, destroyed or hidden Harry wasn't sure which. He wasn't sure he wanted to go inside. He didn't want to change his perception of his parents' bedroom. He wanted to keep his memories the way they were, when they were all happy together.

"And you?" Harry asked politely.

"I'm very well, sweetheart. Do you want to talk inside?" She opened the door wider, but Harry still didn't go inside.

"You killed my dad." Her mouth opened but he raised a hand, silencing her with the gesture. "I know you didn't mean to. But you did. You were trying to kill my mate."

"He isn't good enough for you. You deserve better."

"I deserve to be happy. Everyone does. He makes me happy. And Tonks made Remus happy."

"Who is Tonks, dear?" Lily asked, ignoring everything else her son had just said. She was trying to change the subject, hoping to stumble into a conversation that would be less personal to Harry, less volatile for their crumbling relationship.

"She was the person you helped Bellatrix murder." He waited for her reaction.

When he had left the Pack he was certain Lily would never have helped Bellatrix. Fenrir had disagreed with him. It was unusual that a dominant would argue with a pregnant submissive. Previously, Fenrir had gone along with everything Harry wanted (as long as it didn't cause Harry harm), and generally just agreed for the sake of keeping Harry from a possible miscarriage. But when Harry had refused to believe Lily capable of something so evil, Fenrir had stopped hedging. He out right told Harry that his mother was a traitorous bitch, and that she needed to be put down like one.

And maybe Fenrir was right? Lily's face had slackened, her eyes widening, before she became completely expressionless.

"Dearest, was she there when your father died? Otherwise I have no idea how I could be responsible for a death that occurred miles from me."

"Don't lie to me." Harry was certain she was lying. His mother only ever looked so calm when she was lying. He had learnt to recognize the signs when he was a child, though he hadn't known what they meant at the time. Whenever the topic of leaving Hogwarts, or werewolves, came up Lily's face would lose all expression, all emotion, and Harry had only just begun to realize the truth. Lily had lied to him all of his life, for his protection. What was to say that she wasn't still lying, hoping to protect him from Fenrir and his child still?

"I'm not lying, love." She breathed. She held one hand out to him, but he smacked it aside. Suddenly he couldn't bear to be touched by her.

"I want you out." He said as he moved away from her. "Out of my house, out of Hogwarts. I want you as far from me as you can get. I don't care where you go, but you are going now."

"What? NO!" She screamed, lunging towards him. "I will not be thrown from my home by a filthy wolf! You will not win!"

"There is nothing to win." Harry pushed her back. With a click of his fingers, two guards appeared in the hallway and hurriedly grabbed hold of Lily Potter. "There is no war, I won't allow there to be. I am King, and there is nothing you can do to change that fact, nor will you ever change the fact that my child is a werewolf. I'm sorry that you are unable to live with that."

She bared her teeth at him and hissed, eyes narrowed. Harry actually flinched. His mother had never looked at him like that, though he supposed many a werewolf had seen that face just before they felt Lily's blade.

He turned to the guards. "Take her outside of Hogwarts. I will be along shortly. Do not let her back inside until I change the wards." The guards nodded and dragged her away.

When they were all out of sight, Harry hesitantly entered his father's old room. He bent down, slowly lowering himself to his knees until he was sitting just in front of the largest canvass in the room. He turned it over, slowly, already knowing what the picture looked like but bracing himself for the sight nonetheless.

It was a family portrait, of just the three of them. Lily and James, looking beautiful and regal and proud, standing side-by-side, smiling directly towards the painter. Standing on a stool, directly between his parents, was Harry Potter. The six-year-old was grinning wildly, looking the opposite to his composed parents, and he was holding James' sword limply in one hand, and wearing his father's crown on his head, though it was too big. Harry remembered when this had been painted. James spent most of the time pushing the crown back up, laughing as it slipping immediately back down in front of Harry's eyes.

He swallowed heavily. They had been so happy once. Harry, being a typical child, didn't want to wait to grow up, he had wanted to be King then and there and his father had granted his wishes. The portrait had been painted for 'King Harry', who was dressed in the King's customary cloak and crown and the sword that was used at the coronation. His mother had been amused by the whole debacle. She had cooed over he and James both, lamenting the fact that one day James would resign (because she didn't want to say 'die' in front of Harry) before Harry could really be King, but Harry could remember her telling him what a brilliant King he would make.

Many people would have agreed with her now. Though Lily seemed to be of a changed opinion.

A hand fell on his shoulder, but Harry didn't startle. He had smelt Fenrir as the man turned down the hallway, he had felt him, deep inside, as the familiar presence entered the room, he could even say that he had felt the wolf pass through Hogwarts' wards.

"Why are you here?" Harry did not expect Fenrir to follow him for at least a day. The things Harry had said, he remembered with a snort, should have been enough to piss the Alpha of for at least that long.

"You should not be alone." Greyback said softly. He knelt behind his mate, his face resting against the back of Harry's neck as one hand moved forward to stroke the baby bump.

Harry's hand ran lightly over James' painted face, and Fenrir's free hand took hold of it. Together, they traced the painted people. Harry's other hand moved to rest on top of the one Fenrir had placed on his abdomen.

"I'm not alone." Harry told him softly.

_XXX_

Though Harry hadn't yet gone through the necessary ritual to banish Lily from Hogwarts – he would have to say he wanted her banished in front of other members of their court, and he would have to say it beside the wall – she didn't dare try and go back inside. The guards did as they were told, and they waited beside the main gates until she had walked out of sight.

Lily headed into the forest. She wasn't sure what she would do. She supposed she could always go and live with her sister Petunia, but she had never been all that fond of Petunia's husband. She could go to Hogsmeade, but didn't Draco's mother and aunt live there? Tonks was Draco's cousin, wasn't she? Lily thought she remembered something about Andromeda marrying a human named Tonks. It had never seemed that important though: all that had mattered to her in those days were Harry and James and keeping them both away from Fenrir Greyback.

She had failed at both of those objectives. And now she only had one option left. She had to find forgiveness for the crime she had committed against James. After betraying the father, all she could do was save the son. The only way, in her mind, to save Harry was now to kill him.

"Well, well, Lily Potter, all alone in the forest. Imagine the possibilities," Bellatrix drawled as she stepped out from behind a large fir tree. Her nails dug into the bark, and she dragged herself around, gouging out three long lines in the tree before giggling. "You need my help, and I need your help. We can still help each other." Bellatrix cajoled. Her heavy lidded eyes were half closed, but she could see Lily perfectly nonetheless.

"We need another plan."

"Because your last plan worked so well." Lily went to argue, to claim that if Bellatrix had _followed_ the plan it would have worked, but the werewolf growled, startling Lily into silence. "It matters not. I have a plan B already. Come on."

"Where are we going?" Lily asked as Bellatrix began to walk away, heading towards Little Whinging.

"It'll take us a week to get there. But when we arrive, I promise you, it'll be worth out while." Bellatrix looked back over her shoulder, and bared all of her teeth in a smile. Lily held back a shudder, clenched her jaw in determination and followed the she-wolf. She had made her bed, and now it seemed she would be sharing it.

_XXX_

June 1st 1999.

When Lord Voldemort had been on the rise, he had created a pack of devoted followers who enjoyed killing just as much as he had. They called themselves the Death Eaters, though none of them would explain why they had chosen that name. After Voldemort's defeat at Dumbledore's hand, the Death Eaters had fled for their lives. Many had been killed in the battle, and in smaller raids before hand, but those that survived tried to escape.

The Lambs were formed shortly after. With King Potter in the lead, they rounded up as many as they could find, capturing the werewolves that had followed Voldemort. They were marked by a brand on their left arms, burnt into their flesh by Voldemort's own fire element. There was no hiding their allegiance once they had given it. Pansy's own grandparents and parents had been Death Eaters, as had Lucius' father. But Abraxas had been lucky enough to die. Pansy's family was sent into banishment, the males never allowed to set foot in Hogwarts again – but the girls were taken back as babies if another family were willing to care for her.

The others were not so lucky.

They had been sent to Azkaban.

Azkaban was meant to be a prison. In actual fact, it was merely a large hole in the ground, made up of smaller and smaller holes, each of them fitted with a cattle-grid made out of silver to act as a door to the cells. The werewolves that had been captured had been imprisoned within these cells. Azkaban was located in the sea, at the very edge of the country where it was almost impossible to reach.

Fortunately, it had been almost a hundred years since they were all imprisoned and the Elementals had forgotten about the wolves for the most part. There were only a handful of guards present and Bellatrix took care of them quickly. Lily led the way towards the electrified fence that seemed to surround nothing. She touched it, her own element coming into contact with the metal and Lily's electricity fried the fence, short-circuiting it. Bellatrix tore threw it once there was no more danger of her being harmed. She reached down and tore back the gate that covered the hole in the ground.

The hole was only the width of two people, but it was very deep. Lily shuddered as she thought about how cold and horrid it must be down there. It was underneath the water level for the area, and she wouldn't be surprised if during high tide the water actually came inshore and drained down into Azkaban.

Werewolves could live for two-hundred-years, so while most of these werewolves would be in their hundreds, Bellatrix had assured her that they would only look to be in their late fifties-early sixties but, after they had rest and decent food for a month or two, they would fight as they had in their prime.

One by one, cell by cell, they freed the Death Eaters.

Lily refused to call herself one of them, refused to become a follower of Lord Voldemort, so Bellatrix suggested they call themselves the Dark Order instead. Lily didn't like that name any better, but since there would be no one around to hear them use it, it likely didn't matter much. And it was better than Death Eater.

If she couldn't be a Lamb, and she wouldn't be a Wolf, she supposed they would have to call her part of something.

Six hours after they arrived, they were all ready to leave. Lily and Bellatrix looked over the werewolves who had managed to survive a century in Azkaban, and despite herself Lily felt respect for them.

Avery, Mulciber, Rosier, Dolohov, Crouch Jr, Jugson and McNaire: ex-Death Eaters, and now members of the Dark Order. They were going to help Bellatrix get Fenrir. They were going to help Lily save Harry from himself and reclaim Hogwarts for her own.

She was the only person she trusted to run things the way James would have wanted.

James needed her to take care of things in his absence.

Lily would do everything she could, everything that she had to do, to make her husband proud of her. It was the least she could do for him, after killing him, after all.

**XXX**

* * *

Thanks for reading, everyone. Please consider leaving a review… they are like food to me. I hunger for them.


	15. The Wolf and The Lamb

Some of you might have heard that I sprained my wrist in work on Monday – I did, and it hurts. But I updated Butterfly, and now The Lambs, regardless.

And here we have the end of the story! I won't be starting a new full-length fiction any time soon, but I do have quite a number of One-Shots planned and I still have to complete Brothers In Arms 4 and Black Complication and Butterfly. When I do start a new long-story, it will probably be Hush Little Baby (another Lucius/Harry, time-travel one that I was supposed to start around two years ago).

* * *

**Words: **4,161

**Chapter 15**

**The Wolf and The Lamb**

August 27th 1999.

It had been three months of relative peace and quiet. After Ginny's murder, Remus had begun to interact more with the Pack once again, but most notable was the amount of time he spent around the pregnant Harry. It was only their bond of Godfather/son that waylaid any jealousy Fenrir might have felt. The Alpha understood as well as anyone, that Pack needed Pack when there had been a loss of life. Tonks was dead, and Remus' next immediate family was his sire, Fenrir, and his godson, Harry, and Harry's unborn cub.

Remus smiled softly, the edges of his lips pulled up just barely, as he looked down on Harry. They were sitting on the ground in front of the fire, Harry lying on his back with his head in Remus' lap. Fenrir was making the rounds of the Pack, checking with his other Beta and with Charlie's new mate. Pansy was pregnant already, which everyone agreed was some well-deserved good news. Remus had even managed to congratulate them without beginning to cry.

"Cub," Remus whispered softly, carding his hand through Harry's thick, dark hair. "What are you going to call the baby?"

"Depends on if it's a boy or a girl, I suppose. Fenrir suggested I name it after dad, if it's a boy." Harry looked up, his eyes wide and green.

"Do you not agree?"

"I just- dad's dad, you know. This baby isn't him. This baby is its own person, and it'll probably be nothing like my father. It deserves to be seen and known as a separate entity. I know I wouldn't have wanted to be called James. Harry might not be the best name ever, but it's mine, you know?" He smiled softly, fingers spread out over his swollen stomach.

"I understand perfectly. However, naming the child won't be an issue, if the baby is never born." Remus teased, eying the large bulge.

"Uh!" Harry snarled, "I know! I'm already a day overdue!"

"_A day_? Just one? Oh cub, that's nothing. Wait until you're two months overdue, like my mother was with me." Remus chuckled as Harry's eyes widened in horror. Mouth opened, the teenager stared up at him silently, not quite able to process the information he had just received.

"Two months?" He squeaked. "That isn't possible. It's not! My baby isn't as ungrateful and difficult as you obviously were as a baby. I won't be two months overdu- OH!" His fingers pressed down hard against his stomach. Breath whooshed out of his lungs as he gave another cry. The pain in his stomach was new and different. Harry wasn't sure what it meant, or why it was happening, but it wasn't unbearable. When it passed, he relaxed, willing to forget about it for the moment. But Remus had other ideas.

"I think you might be in labour." The elder Werewolf said, pulling the boy to his feet.

"No, I'm not, I just-" Harry stopped speaking, an embarrassed flush spreading across his cheeks as the seat of his pants was suddenly wet. "I just wet myself?" He asked himself, strangely disorientated.

"No, your waters broke. Time to get you to the Healer." Remus began steering Harry in the direction of his own tent. His eyes met Fenrir's and the man bared his teeth in a silent snarl. Remus lowered his eyes submissively, but refused to leave Harry's side. Fenrir stormed towards them, pulling Harry into his arms, and shifting his weight so that Remus was partially blocked from Harry's reach.

"Go get Snape," the Alpha ordered. He didn't take his eyes off his mate as he lifted the boy and carried him into the tent.

Severus Snape, one of the resident Healers at Hogwarts, had been living with the Pack for the last fortnight. When Harry's due date drew near, Draco and Sirius both had tried to convince Harry to return to Hogwarts and have his baby inside, where it was safer and more sanitary. But the boy had refused. Harry wanted to have his child within his Pack, at his new home, surrounded by every member of the Werewolf's family. Severus had been outvoted, and against his will had been sent to live within the Forbidden Forest.

"About time, Potter," he snapped as he pushed past the flap of the tent. He closed it behind himself. Remus entered in front of him, along with Charlie. Fenrir settled down on the ground, Harry propped up against him. The two Betas hovered nervously, while Snape prepared everything he needed. Whatever was needed for the birth had already been arranged, fresh water replacing old water every morning, towels aired and dried, and herbs and ointments laid out in order of necessity, morning after morning, every day for the past two weeks. "I thought the brat would never come."

Fenrir growled at the insult, but it only made Harry chuckle. He was used to Severus' behaviour. "Next time, I'll make sure the baby comes extra early, just so you'll always look back and think, 'that was the greatest moment of my life'." The teenager panted as another contraction surged through his body.

"Yes well," Snape said, shrugging, "take off your clothes."

"Or maybe," he paused to unbutton his trousers. Fenrir tugged them down, narrowing his eyes as Severus' gaze moved down to Harry's groin. "This will be the greatest moment of your life?"

"Spread your legs, child." Harry did as he was told, trusting that the older Elemental had absolutely no wish to be intimate with him. "Yes, this will be my most looked back on moment, when I am old and impotent. I will fantasise about you, naked and spread out before me, heavily pregnant with the werewolf/human half-breed heir to the throne, while the Alpha father glares holes into every inch of my being, as I strive to make your impending child birth as painless as possible, should Greyback suddenly decided to kill me to avenge your pain. I can't wait to tell all my friends. Everyone I know will envy me this moment." Severus' black eyes met Harry's, but the younger Elemental could see the amusement that was carefully hidden, but existed nonetheless.

"Ok, Mr. Sarcasm. Tone it down a little." Charlie said with a chuckle. "How's it going down there?" He nodded at Severus' hand, which was prodding and poking Harry somewhere Fenrir felt only he was allowed to touch.

"It seems being a submissive Werewolf makes birthing easier than if one were a submissive Elemental." Human, non-magical males, of course, couldn't bare children. "He is almost fully dilated. It shouldn't be too painful, Potter. You're more than half way there already, and we've only been here twenty-three minutes. Congratulations, this may be the fastest birth ever."**1**

"Your snark is unwarranted," Fenrir hissed threateningly.

"Oh, I don't mind Fenrir," Harry said between pants, "I find it keeps my mind off the pain. Oh, ow, ow!" Severus looked him over speculatively, before his hand lowered and he began probing at Harry's entrance again. Submissive Werewolves, it seemed, lubricated themselves during childbirth to help ease the pain of pushing a baby out of their backsides. Harry's muscles were more relaxed than they should have been. His contractions were coming harder and closer together than would have been normal if Harry hadn't of been a Werewolf. And Severus could see the baby's head crowning.

"Ok, Potter, it's time to push." He kept his hands down low, waiting to catch the child. "Once the shoulders are out, it'll be over quickly, Potter. So push now, one two, deep breath, push, one two, breath," he encouraged in a soft voice, looking uncharacteristically gentle.

In almost no time at all, but what felt like years to Harry through the pain, a baby's cry filled the tent. Severus took it to a mat Remus had laid out, and cleaned it off with a towel Charlie offered him. When the child was cleaned and wrapped up, Snape carried it back over to Harry and Fenrir. The Alpha had cleaned his mate up, but they remained seated on the floor with Harry pressed against Fenrir's chest.

"Can I have my baby, please?" Harry muttered, holding his arms out.

"It's a girl." Remus said quietly, "What are you naming her?"

The child's eyes remained closed, but her head turned and nuzzled towards Harry's chest. "I suppose she's hungry." The submissive said. He didn't produce milk, and he was unable to feed his baby, regardless of how hungrily she sucked on his nipple.

"I'll get her." Charlie left the tent. A handful of other submissives were pregnant, but one had lost her child in the attack several months ago. She still had the milk necessary to feed the child, and she had happily offered to be the Alpha's baby's wet-nurse.

A young, dark haired woman appeared in the entrance of the tent and settled herself on the ground beside Harry. Harry handed the baby over, watching her as she fed. When the girl was back in his arms, and the female wolf had left the tent, he looked up at Remus and smiled. "Can we name her Eva, Fenrir?" He wasn't looking at his mate, but Harry knew Fenrir had nodded without needed to see it. "It means 'life'." He told them softly.

Severus took a deep breath. "I do not know enough about Werewolves to know whether or not I could be of more use. Perhaps I should return to Hogwarts now? I can inform Draconais and the others? I'm certain he is dying to see his goddaughter."

"Yes, please?" Harry asked. Snape met Fenrir's eyes over Harry's dark head and he nodded. The lack of a sneer on the Alpha's face was a way of saying 'thank you', Severus supposed.

_XXX_

August 28th 1999.

It only took Severus a day to return to Hogwarts. The journey was the fastest he could ever remember making, and it had exhausted him and the horse both, but he was pleased to be home. He immediately sought out the Malfoys, unsurprised to find Sirius waiting with them.

"He had a girl. Her name is Eva."

Draco leapt to his feet, hurrying to his godfather's side. "Can we go see her? Now?"

"Yes, he thought that would be what you had in mind. Potter welcomes you all, I'm certain." He cast an ugly look in Sirius' direction but said nothing else. It was common knowledge that the two men despised each other.

"Severus, Sirius, Lucius," Narcissa said softly as she made her way to Draco's side and placed a calming hand on his shoulder, "if you would alert the rest of Hogwarts' population of the good news. This warrants a celebration. Perhaps, in a week's time, King Harry could be convinced to return home with his Heir for a party? I'll leave it up to Draco to convince him. I shall go pack for us. Draco, if you would ready a carriage or two?"

"Yes mother." He left the room with a grin on his face. He headed straight towards the stables. Three stable hands stood around talking softly and laughing, but they fell silent when Draco approached.

"How can we help you, sir?"

"Ready me six horses and a carriage." He told them imperiously. "King Harry has birthed his Heir. My family and I are to travel out to pay our respects."

Two of the men hurried to do as they were told. But the man who had spoken earlier remained at Draco's side. "Well, sir? What was the child?"

"A daughter for the King." Draco told him, a soft smile on his face. "And a goddaughter for myself." The man, satisfied, wandered off to help his co-workers. In the sudden silence, Draco could hear voices that hadn't been noticeable before. He frowned, stepping closer to the wall.

The stables were beside the wall, close to one of the doors. It was handy this way, because it meant less of the distance for the horses to travel through Hogwarts to get outside.

Draco climbed onto the edge of a trough, careful not to spill the water, and tried to lift himself up. Once he was high enough to peer over the wall, he ignored the pains in his arms and fingers and listened.

A man – tall and large with dark hair and angry eyes – paced by the edge of the forest. Three wolves sat at his feet. Draco immediately knew that they were werewolves, but none of them were recognizable from Fenrir Greyback's Pack. While there were many other, smaller Packs in the Forest, Draco didn't see why they would chose to come to Hogwarts. Perhaps they sought a truce? Or an alliance?

"Bloody hell," the man hissed.

A second man walked out from between the trees, completely naked. He looked to be in his early sixties, and he narrowed his eyes at the first man. "Honestly Theodore." He scolded. "Childbirth takes time. You can't expect to show up, and have Potter pop the child out the moment we arrive."

Theodore Nott snarled loudly. Evan Rosier merely chuckled lightly, but he certainly didn't take a step back. Nott snarled louder because of it.

One of the wolves yipped.

Evan chuckled again. "Mulciber is right. We're making too much noise." He scratched his chin lightly, his long nails cutting the flesh and drawing a thin line of blood despite his care. "You know the plan. When he has the child, we kill it. Then Lestrange will kill the King, and the crazy redheaded lady gets to be Queen again."

"She won't be Queen. Lestrange will kill her first." Nott snarled. He didn't like taking orders from a human, and an Elemental to boot.

"I know. But Lily Potter doesn't know that. It's a part of why I think she's crazy." Rosier turned, and walked back into the forest. Nott watched him go with narrowed eyes before turning suddenly to gaze at where Draco was peeking over the wall.

The blond tried not to gasp, but in his surprise he let go of the wall and fell backwards into the trough. When the other Elementals arrived, he was soaking wet and absolutely terrified. "We can't go through this door," Draco told them in a whisper. "Bring the horses around to the other side, and we'll cut through the forest."

"What is going on?" Sirius questioned.

"There are Werewolves outside. I overheard them. They think Harry is having the baby here, and they're waiting for them to come outside to tell the rest of the Pack. They want to kill Harry and the baby and they're working for Bellatrix and Lily."

"Well… damn." Sirius cursed.

Rosier was watching the other door closest to the forest. When a carriage appeared, pulled by six horses, he tensed up, waiting. Three blonds, and two dark haired men emerged from Hogwarts and climbed into the carriage, but none of them smelt like a werewolf. He sniffed the air again. That one, the tall angry looking one, had assisted in the birth though, Rosier could tell. He let the carriage pass unhindered and ran back to Nott.

"A carriage has left. It was a distraction. The child was not present. They will follow the first carriage, hoping that we would already be in pursuit. We shall wait for them." They waited until the sun had set, and when no one else left the grounds, Nott snarled viciously and raked his nails down the bark of the closest tree.

"We've been tricked!" He roared.

"Potter was never here." Rosier agreed. The three wolves came whines and whimpers. Nott and Rosier changed, and all five of them bound off into the forest, in search of the she-wolf.

Bellatrix was not pleased by the news. She howled, her head thrown back and her jaw wide open baring her impressive teeth. Lily stood beside her, wringing her hands nervously. A part of her was worried about her son, giving birth outside where he could pick up any number of germs or diseases. She quelled the thought. He was a Werewolf. He was already diseased. Death would be a blessing for Harry at this point.

"What shall we do now?" Lily asked, turning to face the dark haired female.

Bellatrix cackled, eyes narrowed. "'We'? There is no 'we'!" She reached out, and with a quick twist of her wrist she snapped Lily Potter's neck. The body fell to the ground with a thump, and Bellatrix looked down on it with detachment before she turned to the waiting wolves and smiled. "Hungry?"

_XXX_

August 30th 1999.

Everything had descended into chaos.

There was no right or wrong, only screaming. Blood was thick in the air, the scent of it, and the taste of it on their tongues. Clothing was torn and hair was matted with blood and sweat and the stench of death.

Draco trembled. His arms held tightly to the three-day-old baby, and both of his parents stood in front of him, protecting him and the baby both. Harry was snarling somewhere to his left, Fenrir to the right. The Dark Order had arrived suddenly, and while Draco had thought they would be ready, they hadn't been. There were eight of the enemy in total, but they were all stronger, older, more practised than any in the Pack except for Fenrir. There were many children in the Pack that had to be protected, and the pregnant submissives were unable to fight. They were huddled together, under the protection of several dominants. But the Order didn't seem to be concerned with them.

Over half of the Pack's numbers were made up of wolves that were unable to battle. While, logically, they should have left the women and children and helped to protect the Alpha's mate (on whom the Order had focused all of their attention), they couldn't. It was their mates or children they were protecting, and while they _knew_ the others wouldn't hurt them, instinct told them to stay and protect nonetheless.

Bellatrix took hold of Harry's hair, wrestling the boy's arms behind his back with one hand. She began to drag him away from the rest of the Pack. Rudolphus Lestrange snarled, dived forward in an attempt to save his Alpha's mate, but a Death Eater charged into him. He and Jugson rolled around on the floor, both trying to pin the other down and strike a killing blow. Rabastian ran to help his brother, catching a glimpse of Fenrir snarling and surging against Mulciber and Avery as he ran. The two Death Eaters clung tightly to one of Greyback's arms each, both too desperate and afraid not to let him go. The Alpha jumped forward, and they pulled him back. Dolohov joined them, grabbing Fenrir around the neck and, together, the three of them dragged him to the floor.

Remus charged at them. He knocked Mulciber off of the Alpha and clear across the campsite. Behind Remus, lay the dead body of Barty Crouch Jr., his throat torn out by Remus' teeth. Charlie and Sirius made short work of McNaire. Rabastian and Rudolphus easily overpowered Jugson when they worked together.

Rosier slipped over beside Draco, attempting to sneak around the blond's parents and snatch the baby. Before he could do anything, however, he was suddenly encased in ice. It grew and grew, starting at his feet and rising higher up his body until he was completely trapped. Blaise Zabini smirked coldly, before nodding at his submissive. Seamus gave a snarl and ran at the frozen Death Eater. They hit the ground together, and as the ice around Rosier shattered into a hundred-thousand-pieces, Seamus ripped out his throat.

The Malfoys gave them equal nods of thanks. The two teenage Werewolves stayed close by, protecting their friend's baby girl.

A handful of the other dominants had closed in on Dolohov and Avery. They snarled and hissed as they circled the two other wolves, and in a horridly loud clash of teeth and claws, both sides attacked.

Severus had stayed out of the fight, huddled with the submissives and the children. He was horridly embarrassed of course, but he was a Healer. He had no active power, and getting involved would get him killed. He was of a rare breed. He, and Lily, and only two others in Hogwarts were Healers. And there were none among the Pack. He was needed after the fight, to make sure everyone pulled through.

He was the first to notice Nott, emerging quietly from the trees where he had been hiding. In his hand was something so distinctly human, that Severus was actually unsure if he could trust his eyes. Nott raised it, just as Fenrir was ultimately freed of his assailants.

"WATCH OUT!" Snape yelled, jumping to his feet. His eyes locked with Harry's.

The teenager stopped struggling. Bellatrix's grip didn't slacken, and she continued to try and drag him away. It was easier when he went without a fight, and she grin as she took his stillness as resignation to his fate. However, he suddenly slumped forward, and the unexpected movement had the result of startling the female wolf. She let Harry go. He fell to the floor, a surprised look on his face as he stared down at his naked chest.

The noise, the bang, made by the weapon echoed through the clearing. Snape sank to his knees, his mouth open in shock. He couldn't quite believe it.

A roar of anger escaped Fenrir's mouth, and he threw himself at Nott. He ignored how the man raised the gun for a second time, and slapped straight into his chest. They both tumbled to the ground. The gun went flying, skidding across the ground, unfired. Fenrir's hands went around Nott's throat. He snarled, and hissed, his eyes a furious silver colour as he choked the life out of the man who had shot his mate.

Bellatrix watched Nott die, and made no move to help him. Instead, she turned and tried to run. A sudden weight came down on her back and she stumbled, falling to the floor. The wolf above her bore nothing similar to the kind, gentle Remus Lupin, but it was him. Amber eyes narrowed onto her face as he lifted one hand and uncurled his nails. He placed one nail at Bellatrix's navel and drove it into her. She screamed, bucking and thrasing, but Remus remained on top of her. He dragged the nail upward, stopping when he had reached the bottom of her rib cage. He repeated the action twice more, until Bella had three long holes in her abdomen. After disembowelling her, he sat back and watched as she died, just as Fenrir watched Nott take his last breath and fall still.

Severus was at Harry's side. He tried to harness his magic, tried to force the bullet from Harry's body, but there was nothing he could do. "He needs a human doctor." He told the Alpha when Fenrir laid down on the ground beside his mate.

"He won't make it," Lucius murmured from behind them.

But Fenrir wasn't listening. He pulled Harry into his arms, mindful of the bleeding wound on the right side of Harry's chest. Fenrir's nose was pressed against Harry's neck, nuzzling lightly and breathing in his scent.

"I-I l-lo-" the boy gurgled. He stopped to take a deep breath, but pain welled up inside of him and he cried out instead. "I love you," he managed to say. He didn't say anything else though, in fact he wasn't making noise at all. His raged breaths had stopped, and the wheezing noises he had been making had fallen silent too. Fenrir shook him harshly, but his eyes remained open and unfocused. Harry's head lolled to one side, and then the other as Fenrir shook him again.

"Please wake up," the Alpha whispered. But Harry didn't.

The others crowded around, watching silently. Many were crying. There was no one left to fight now. The Dark Order had been defeated, but at too high a price most would agree. Draco dropped to his knees beside them, the baby still in his arms. He clung tightly to Eva, while Fenrir held onto his dead mate, mourning loudly and heartbrokenly.

But there was nothing anyone could do for him.

Harry's life had been, always, at the mercy of the Fates. Whatever higher power guided them all that decided to allow Harry and Fenrir to be together, but with all good things, it had come to an end. The Wolf had lain with the Lamb. But the Lamb could not remain at his side forever. Their natures were too different, and their lives were not entirely compatible. There were too many factors that wanted to tare them apart, too many dangers waiting to face them. And the Fates were not kind.

The Wolf lay down with the Lamb. And in the end, the Lamb perished.

**The End**

**1** – Actually, I think the fastest birth was five minutes! A woman in Ireland had five babies in five minutes about a week and a half ago. It was in the Irish Sun or the Irish Mirror, or something. Some useless information for you. I've never had a baby, and certainly not in a forest, as you can all tell from reading the scene, I have no idea what I'm doing.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please leave a review… and don't hate me. You all know how I love unhappy endings! Poor Harry – how I torture him so.

A HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERY SINGLE PERSON WHO HAS REVIEWED OR ADDED ME TO FAVS OR ALERT!!! THIS CHAPTER WAS FOR YOU GUYS! Mwah. X


End file.
